You will find somebody
by NerdfighteriaIsland
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Stewart are now in a relationship. This should be interesting.
1. A new home

_A/N: So the previous chapter I wrote was just a piece of the story. The first little bit from the fourth chapter. Think of it as a preview for what's to come (: It seems you guys want me to post the entire story, so here it goes!_

_Oh and by the way, I never realized how many Nerdfighters liked Glee...That quite literally made my entire life a million times better. World suck levels=decreased._

_I might post chapter 2 later today, so keep an eye out!_

Kurt stood in the Dalton Academy parking lot, tears streaming down his face.

"Bye, Dad." He whispered, voice shaking. Burt pulled his son into a tight hug.

"See you Friday, Kurt." They stood there, hugging, for a while. Burt had allowed Kurt to come to Dalton on the condition that he would stay home for the weekends. Saying goodbye for the first time was still tough. He released his son, and let him hug his new mother goodbye.

"Thanks so much Carole...I'm sorry about your honeymoon." Kurt whispered. He had felt extremely guilty about taking away her special time with her new husband, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. She kissed him on the forehead, and ruffled his hair.

They lead him to the front doors of the large private school, and chatted with the secretary as she handed Kurt his brand new uniform and time table. He had first period off to settle into his new room, and lunch right after.

"Good luck sweetie, call us if you need anything." Carole embraced him tightly. Kurt tried to smile back at his parents as they watched him stumble uncertainly to the stairs, off to his new room. He had requested Blaine, David or Wes as one of his roommates, so that he wouldn't be completely alone, but it still made his heart pound when he read on the back of his timetable that he would be sharing his room with "Mr. Blaine Stewart."

"Room 171, room 171..." he mumbled to himself, walking through the dorm hallways. Finally, he found it. Kurt stared at the doorknob, willing himself to open it.

'_Come on you big baby, Blaine's in there!" _He said to himself, though this only made him more nervous. At that moment, his cellphone buzzed. He slipped the phone out of his pocket, and read the new text message.

Hey Kurt,

Why didnt you wake me?

Good luck bro.

-THE FINSTER

He smiled, and turned the door handle. The room was empty. Kurt let out a relived, yet extremely disappointed sigh. He stepped inside, and took in his surroundings. The walls were a navy blue, and the furniture was a dark maroon: the school colors.

He set his small messenger bag onto his new bed. There was not much he brought to Dalton. Just some movies, his Ipod, and bag of facial and body cleansers.

He knew that Blaine's bed was the one on the other side of the room, because the nightstand next to it had a collection of pictures of Angela Lansbury.

'_Such a theatre junkie..." _Kurt chuckled to himself. He crossed the large room to open the remaining door he had not yet explored. It was the bathroom. He stepped inside, surveying his face in the large mirror facing him.

His lips smiled back at him, but his eyes were miserable. He looked around. The bathroom had two showers (oh sweet potatoes thank you) and two sinks...

'_This is already better than what I had at home' _Kurt smiled, though cringing inside, already missing Finn, and the rest of New Directions. He looked up to the mirror once more, and through the corner of his eyes saw someone standing behind him.

"AAHH!" He screamed, falling to the ground, covering his head with both arms. He heard an all too familiar chuckle.

"You scream like such a girl" he joked. Kurt looked up from between his arms, and saw the angelic face of Blaine Stewart smiling down at him, extending an arm. Kurt took it, and was pulled up to his feet.

"You scared me!" Kurt laughed, blushing. Blaine pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You're finally here," he whispered into Kurt's ear. They squeezed each other tighter, before breaking apart.

"Come on, I just bought a new copy of "Les Miz." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm gently and lead him onto the couch in _their _new room.

As they were watching the movie, Kurt felt some of his anxiety about transferring to Dalton disappear. Blaine was here, and he wasn't leaving. There was no horrifying Karofsky or hurtful Sue Sylvester.

There was just him, and Blaine.

Friends.


	2. Wes

Kurt's first couple of days at Dalton were extraordinary. Much to his delight, he was accepted into the Warblers after singing only three lines of "God, that's good!" from Sweeney Todd. Living with Blaine was more than he had ever expected, and Wes turned out to be an amazing friend.

But the truth was, Kurt missed his father. Thankfully, it was Friday morning and later that day, he would be reunited with his family.

The entire school was shut down for the day, because of a Warblers performance. Blaine and Kurt were only singing background for these particular numbers, and decided to go to breakfast with Wes instead.

"Get up sleepy head, we have plans!" Blaine roared, jolting his tiny soprano friend awake. Kurt groaned.

"I thought we were taking the day off!" It was seven in the morning. Blaine was amazing, but Kurt simply wasn't a morning person. Despite his grogginess, he got up and headed to the shower. He locked the bathroom door behind him, because Blaine had almost walked in on him changing a few days ago, and it was a situation Kurt was not keen to reenact. He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, humming show tunes as he went.

He made it quick, because he could hear Wes and Blaine humming the jeopardy tune outside of the bathroom. After spending a surprisingly short half hour on his hair, Kurt was ready. He wore a white button down dress shirt, grey vest, and black skinny jeans.

He stepped outside of the bathroom, and tried not to gasp. Blaine was there, putting his red V-neck shirt on. For a few seconds, Kurt could see his entire chest exposed.

'_No, no, no! No Hummel. Friends do not gasp at other friends bodies. BAD KURT._' He was brought back to reality when Blaine and Wes began towards the door, motioning for him to follow.

The ride to Breadsticks passed in a daze for Kurt. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of his new friend.

'_He's gay, that doesn't mean he likes you._' Kurt thought to himself, slightly disappointed for admitting it. '_But what about the way he flirts with you? Or is that just him being nice..._' Blaine was a remarkable creature. He had the power to flirt so subtly, that no one but him could distinguish a friendly act from a flirty one. This drove Kurt crazy.

He didn't have too long to ponder the thought, because they had arrived at Breadsticks. Their usual seat in the far corner was empty, and they made themselves comfortable.

"Oh damn, I forgot my wallet," Kurt sighed. He wasn't too disappointed, he did not approve of the fatty foods on the menu.

"Thats alright, I'm paying," Blaine smiled, flashing his dentist teeth at Kurt.

"No, no. I'm not hungry." Kurt wasn't lying exactly, he really wasn't hungry, even though the last time he had eaten was over a day ago. Blaine gave him a shockingly Rachel Berry-esque look.

"I don't care if you feel hungry or not, you don't eat enough." Blaine motioned for Kurt to pick something off the menu.

'_He's such a mom!'_ Kurt thought to himself, feeling content that someone cared about him so much. It was then that a pretty (according to Wes) waitress walked to their table, blushing and beaming at Blaine.

"What can I get you, darlin?" She smiled, watching the dark haired boy expectantly. Kurt narrowed his eyes, disapproving.

"Just a coke please," he replied, catching on to the girl's intentions. He grabbed Kurt's hand into his own. "What about you sweetheart?"

Kurt batted his eyelashes, not having to fake his desire for Blaine. "Spaghetti and meatball supreme, honey." Blaine blew him a kiss and winked. The waitress finally realized what was going on, and did not do a good job of hiding her disappointment.

"I'm not gay you know!" Wes chimed in, staring at the waitress' chest. She gave him an appraising look, wrinkled her nose, and walked off. Kurt and Blaine burst out in fits of laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Blaine laughed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"The look she gave Wes!" Kurt giggled. Blaine was a genius, pretending to date Kurt to get rid of the girl. Although, he had fooled Kurt for a few seconds as well. He looked back down at his hand, still intertwined with Blaine's. The older boy must have noticed too, because he quickly pulled it away. Thankfully, Wes was too busy trying to explain to them that she was simply playing hard to get, to notice the exchange.

When she came back, she did not hover to hit on Blaine again. She set down Kurt's steaming plate of Spaghetti, the bottle of coke, and stormed off.

He dug into his food, previously unaware of just how hungry he was. The meatballs were a little underdone, but he kept chomping them down even though they scalded his tongue. Blaine let out a long whistle.

"Not hungry, you little liar Hummel!" he laughed. Kurt tried to respond with a witty comeback but all that came out of his mouth was sauce, dripping onto his chin. Blaine chuckled, leaning over and wiping it away with one of his fingers.

Wes watched this with wide eyes. Kurt and Blaine were too busy smiling at each other to notice, but he could smell it in the air.

LOVE.

His little Blainey had found love. This called for a bathroom break.

"Excuse me friends, it appears my bladder has a hot date with the bathroom." Wes stood up, trying to act casual. He wasn't doing a very good job, he could see Blaine and Kurt scrunching their eyebrows and giggling at him as he walked off. He caught the waitresses eye and winked. Again, she simply walked away.

'_I never was one with the ladies,_' he thought, pitying his luck. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he continued to strut across the crowded restaurant, and was forced to actually enter the bathroom, as opposed to calling David outside.

'_Aw shit!'_ He entered the bathroom, finding himself with four other men, washing their hands silently. _'This is going to get awkward.'_ He slipped his phone out of his trousers and dialed David's number. He answered after the sixth ring.

"Ello?" David's voice answered, loudly enough for the other men in the room to hear.

"DAVID! Its Wes."

"I got that," David joked, "Whats up?"

"I think Kurt's in love with Blaine and we should hook them up." Wes looked around the room, staring at the other men, daring them to say anything homophobic.

"I thought so too, but I don't think we should interfere." David replied, causing Wes to frown in disappointment.

"But they're too chicken to ask each other! Come on, we could call them Klaine!" he complained. He knew Blaine was lonely, and suspected Kurt was too.

"Uhh, Wes?" said a voice, that did not come from his phone.

He turned around to see Blaine at the door of the bathroom.

"Oh, did I say Klaine? I meant Blaine. Just talking to David about you. On the phone." Wes laughed suspiciously, hanging up on David without a goodbye. Blaine raised his eyebrows, but didn't question Wes. He was an odd person, and Blaine was used to his shenanigans.

"Nevermind. I think we should go, Kurt feels funny." Blaine frowned, looking worried.

"Oh, maybe he has the love bug?" Wes teased, but Blaine was already out the door. He followed him to the parking lot, where Kurt was seated in Wes' baby: His fathers vintage Cadillac. Blaine seated himself in the backseat next to his porcelain friend, and Wes took the wheel.

"Woah, Kurt. You look like shit!" Wes said, surprised at how clammy he had gotten.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt choked, his voice hoarse. Blaine laughed, staring and Kurt with a vacant expression. Wes started the car, and pulled out onto the road. He had strategically put on his mom's romantic Celine Dion CD in an attempt to start some loving in the back seat...this plan had not worked very well so far. They were ten minutes away from Dalton, when Wes turned the volume off, and heard Kurt groan.

"Don't feel good..." he muttered.

"It's alright, we're almost there. It's only 11 AM, the nurse will be there." Blaine suspected food poisoning was the cause behind Kurt's sickness. He let Wes know, which lead to a freak out.

"NO, NO, NO. NO HUMMEL!" Wes screamed, looking truly frightened. Kurt only moaned in response.

"What is it?" Blaine laughed.

"There will be no puke in this car! The seats are new! LEATHER!" Wes sped up the car until it was right on the speed limit, eager to get back to Dalton before the car was ruined. Five minutes later, he could just see the Dalton parking lot.

"Praise the Lord!" He smiled, triumphant. He then heard a sickly noise from behind him, and a sigh from Blaine.

"I'm so sorry, Wes!" Kurt whined, vomit dripping down his shirt. Wes groaned, holding back tears. Blaine grabbed Wes' new hat from his head, and gave it to Kurt.

"Let it out, you'll feel better."

Of course, Kurt let it out. All of it.

Being Wes wasn't easy.

An hour later, Kurt had gotten off the phone with his dad. He hated canceling on dinner and coming home that weekend, but he just wasn't up to driving an hour back home. His father was disappointed but understood, it would just have to wait until next week.

"Kurt come here" Blaine called from the couch in their dorm. He had put on Chicago, and laid out tea. Kurt smiled, how did Blaine know exactly how to make him feel better? He snuggled up in blankets with his tea next to Blaine, who rubbed his back the entire movie soothingly, just as Kurt's mom used to whenever he had a stomach ache.

It was hard to concentrate on the movie. Kurt felt something between him and Blaine, something unexplainable...a sort of electricity. Again, he was faced with the prospect of attempting to differentiate between a friendly act, and a romantic one.

'Hummel, you have some serious issues to work out,' He thought to himself, but those could wait. For now, he was happy to be next to his best friend, and happy that he had vomited into Wes' hat.

That's what he gets for suggesting several times in the car ride that it was time they both dated.

**A/N: Hello again! I plan to update each day, as I really can't stop writing this story.**

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it goes.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Not implying anything...**


	3. Scared

**A/N: I didn't realize the chapters were too short! I actually made them much longer, but my friends who reread the chapters before I publish them said they were too long. That's what you get for asking people that don't like to read...**

**Your reviews are what keep me going (:**

"Alright people, places!" Mr. Mays shouted at the group of clustered Warblers. "I wanna hear 'You can't stop the beat' on three."

Kurt smiled, this was one of his favorite songs, and they got to improvise their dance moves during the chorus. He took his place on the far left side of the group, and Blaine took his on the far right. Mr. Mays hit the "play" button on the speaker system, and a wave of saxophone's and drums overtook them.

After some synchronized steps, Blaine stepped up infront of the group to begin his solo, hitting all the notes, and putting his entire soul into the steps. Kurt almost forgot his, becoming too engrossed in the way Blaine looked at him when he sang. Fingers snapping, he decided to simply make up his own steps, as everyone else did.

"_Because you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the sun in the sky..."_

Kurt let his feet guide him across the room, tapping his feet, and swaying his hips. Warblers practices were the best hours of his life. He let his worries float away as the music grew louder, and moved up to the front of the room to begin his duet with Wes.

"You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea!" they roared in unison. Kurt smiled so much it was as though his face would break, and let himself fall back into the raging group of dancers.

"Because the world keeps spinning round and round!" he sang with the rest of the Warblers spinning until he bumped into a laughing, dancing Blaine. Mr. Mays chuckled, they were all improvising, and unnecessarily passionate. It was perfect.

Organized chaos.

"And you can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham..." he hummed to himself. This was the one, the song that was going to win them sectionals. Long after the song ended, the boys remained jumping and singing. He had to hit Wesley across the head with sheet music to get him to stop beat boxing. Passion was good, but Mr. Mays swore that kid just had too much.

"Fantastic! Fantastic!" he yelled as the bell rang and they all filed out, feeling jazzed. Blaine and Kurt stayed behind, waiting for Wes as he got a lecture from Mr. Mays for inappropriate dancing.

"That was fabulous" Kurt laughed to Blaine, heart still racing.

"_You _were fabulous," Blaine smiled, punching him in the arm, "until you knocked me over!" Kurt blushed.

"We were told to spin! I don't have good coordination-" Kurt was reaching the climax point of his argument when Wes was freed from his lecture and interrupted him.

"So you guys, have fun?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Kurt went even redder than he was before. He knew he saw Wesley staring at him dancing with Blaine and wasn't going to let him bring it up.

"Of course we did, now let's go to our dorms and stop talking about that particular number. Okay? Okay." Kurt smiled, speaking a little too quickly. Blaine shrugged, oblivious, and followed them.

"Wait, guys," Blaine started, "I should probably go talk to Mr. Senra about that test I missed." Kurt grudgingly agreed, and gave him a hug goodbye. Catching Wes' eye, he broke apart from the taller boy quicker than he usually would.

"See ya Klaine. I mean Blaine." Wes said, laughing at Kurt's expression. Once Blaine was out of sight, Kurt smacked him hard on the head.

"You. Are. SO. DEAD!" He whispered, trying to sound menacing. Wes simply laughed and led Kurt to his dorm.

"Listen man, he's totally into you." They walked up the stairs in silence, Kurt looking at his feet the entire time. "Yeah," Wes smiled, "I know you like him. You're lucky he's so dumb, you're pretty obvious."

"How on earth would you know who I like?" Kurt snapped as they sped down the hallway, embarrassed. He heard his friend laugh.

"You were undressing each other with your eyes during that song! We all saw it!"

"That is besides the point, even if I did like Blaine, he doesn't like me back. He is a fantastic performer, and there was no mental undressing on his part." Kurt frowned, knowing this to be true.

"No mental undressing on _his _part, eh?" Wesley winked, unlocking his dorm door. Kurt glared at him, which only amused him more. They stepped inside, and Wes lead Kurt to sit on the couch with him.

"Kurt, buddy. Let me help you. I can, you know, talk to Blaine...spill his deep romantic secrets about you, and hook you up." He stared at Kurt pleadingly. Blaine had been alone his entire life, and so had Kurt. They deserved each other.

"I wouldn't say no to romance with Blaine, but if you mess this up for me Mr. Wesley Adam Jacobson, I will hunt you down in the middle of the night, and steal your cheese." Wesley gasped.

"Cheese is my favorite!" He paled. Kurt smiled.

"Seriously Wes, I _really _like him, I don't want this messed up." Kurt folded his arms stiffly across his chest. Wesley stared at Kurt, and saw just how much he liked Blaine.

"Trust me buddy, I am the definition of romance!" He gave Kurt an encouraging smile, and a hard high five.

,,,,,,,

Wesley knocked on his best friends door, hoping David would keep Kurt busy enough to keep from bursting in as he spoke with Blaine. He heard the door unlock, and let himself in, almost hitting Blaine in the head with the door.

"You're lucky I'm secretly a ninja!" he complained, narrowing his eyes at Wes. "Where's Kurt?"

"Ahh, yes. Our friend Kurt. Just who I wanted to talk to you about." Wesley smiled, turning off the lights and taking out his flashlight.

'What are you doing?" Blaine asked wearily from the darkness. Wesley then suddenly flashed the bright light from the flashlight into Blaine's eyes.

"Do you like Kurt!" He demanded. Blaine raised his hands in surrender, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're being an idiot!" He yelled, turning the lights back on.

"I just wanted to know, after the eye sex you two had today during rehearsal." He added slyly, winking. Blaine sighed.

"Don't feel so replaced Wes, Kurt's just a friend." Blaine smiled at his friend, who looked distraught for some reason. "Now get out of here, I have homework to do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'_Shit, shit, shit. Why did I get myself into this?_" Wesley thought to himself as he left the room, fast walking down the hall to tell Kurt. He opened his dorm door to see David tackling a struggling Kurt to the ground.

"He's gonna ruin everything, he's gonna ruin everything!" Kurt attempted to scream, voice muffled in the dark carpet. Wesley sighed in disappointment.

"I did just fine. I asked him..." Wesley lowered his voice, "he said he wasn't interested..." and raised his voice in a cheery tone, "and he didn't suspect that you liked him. That's that!" He gave Kurt a large smile, sugar coating the denial as best as he could. The tiny soprano stopped fighting against David, got up and slumped himself back on the couch.

"He said no?" he asked slowly. David and Wes exchanged awkward looks. They began to pat him on the back, but he simply shrugged them off.

"Don't sweat it, it's only a matter of time before he falls for you." David encouraged, not wanting to see someone who's been through so much spiral into depression.

"Yeah, Blaine's pretty ugly too, you know..." Wes joked, trying to diffuse the tension. Kurt sighed. Wes was beginning to start to worry until he saw Kurt relax, and stand up, walking slowly towards the door.

"What are you doing?" David asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to him." He replied simply. The two boys knew better than to stop him. Kurt stepped out into the hallway, and only had to walk for a few minutes to get to his dorm. He knew Blaine was in there because he could hear him humming Tina Turner from his bedside. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Seriously Wes, you're freaking me out!" Blaine yelled.

"It's Kurt, calm down." He said coldly.

"Oh, thank God!" Blaine chuckled. "Wes was scaring me earlier, you wouldn't believe what he did." He motioned for Kurt to sit down next to him on his bed, but instead Kurt chose to lock the door behind him and remained standing stiffly.

"I know what he did Blaine. It was partially my fault..." he confessed, cheeks going warm. Blaine gave him a confused look. Normally this would have made Kurt smile, but he was not in the mood at the time.

"How is it your fault?" His friend asked him, genuinely curious. Kurt muttered something unintelligible. "Sorry?" Blaine asked.

"I said I just wanted to know if you liked me." Kurt whispered in a small, shaky voice. "I liked you and I wanted to know, so he volunteered to ask you."

Blaine began to say something, but Kurt cut him off.

"No need to apologize, I understand. You don't like me. I would have gladly let that go, but I have one question for you Blaine. Why would you lead me on?" Kurt gave Blaine a piercing look of betrayal.

"Kurt, that's not what I-" Blaine tried to explain, but he cut him off.

"Why after everything you've taught me, would you toy with my emotions that way? Holding my hand when we walk through the halls, crying on my shoulder about your family, flirting with me during Warbler rehearsals! What is your problem?" Kurt shrieked, losing his temper. He was hurt, and now he wanted Blaine to hurt.

"Kurt, I don't want to talk about this." Blaine said, standing up, looking conflicted.

"Talk about it? You don't want to talk about it?" Kurt said, trying to keep himself from yelling. "You can't just lead me on, break my heart, then expect for me to act like you never did."

Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic look and put up one of his fingers, motioning for Kurt to let him speak.

"I'm not ready to talk to you about this right now." He said slowly. Kurt looked up at him in surprise. What was Blaine's problem?

"Fine. I'm putting in a request tomorrow morning to switch dorms. Goodnight." Kurt shut off the lights, stormed past a hurt Blaine and sat down on his bead. He squirmed underneath the sheets still in his uniform.

"Kurt" Blaine started gently, "it's only 7PM." Kurt didn't answer, feigning sleep as he heard Blaine leave the room without another word.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning, Kurt got up at 5AM to avoid having to talk to Blaine, who had returned late that night. He skipped his shower, washed his hair in the sink, and took his books to Wes' room, where he planned to stay the day. Wes groaned as Kurt turned his light on.

"I hate you, Hummel. I really do." Wesley said, expecting a witty retort. Yet one didn't come, he only heard his friend sniff loudly and clear his throat.

"I'm not up for your comments Wesley." He left his messenger bag on the floor, and without another word, left for an early breakfast.

Halfway through his cereal, he got a text message. He sighed, picking up his phone, praying it wasn't Blaine.

Hey Kurt!

How's it going?

I bet you're rocking that uniform white boy

xoxo-cedes.

He wanted to reply to Mercedes, really, but he would only worry her with his problems. Instead, he gulped down the rest of his cereal and tried to leave the breakfast hall without being noticed, but barely made it out of his chair before Wesley ran up to him, pushing him back into it.

"I know you're upset, but you can't be mad at Blaine forever you know. He has every right not to like you back..." he said sitting down beside him, almost serious for once. Kurt didn't respond, he knew it was true, but things were just too awkward at the moment.

"Listen, I ran down to the store down the street and picked you up some magazines to cheer you up!" he smiled, handing them to Kurt.

"Taylor Lautner's fun castle, Zac Effron is a boat, and Johnny Depp madness." Kurt said aloud, cracking a smile at the magazine names.

"What, you're gay right? Don't tell me you're not gay Kurt." Wesley started to become scared, if Kurt pulled this one on him he didn't know what he would do. The soprano ruffled Wes' short hair and laughed.

"Blaine wanted to talk to you..." He said unwillingly. He owed it to Kurt to tell him, but wasn't keen to upset him anymore. Sure enough, he tensed up beside him at the mention of his crush's name.

"I don't want to." Kurt said simply, eyes growing sad. Wesley shrugged.

"Your loss, but he said it was really important and that I'm an idiot or something along those lines..."

"I don't want to Wes!" he complained. "And I already know you're a Neanderthal" he teased. This earned him a hard smack on the arm from Wesley. "I'm leaving anyways."

"Leaving where?" Wesley asked, suspicious.

"Just out for the day...I need to clear my mind." Kurt stood up, looking just a little happier then when he first sat down. Wes watched him go, knowing better than to follow. By the time Kurt reached the lobby doors, the first bell had rung. No one would notice his absence.

The dark gravel crunched underneath his small feet, and he surveyed the parking lot, searching for his red Toyota.

"And where are you going?" asked a familiar voice from behind him. Blaine. Kurt scrunched his fists up and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" he asked, not wanting to talk to his former friend.

"I want to talk." Blaine answered simply.

"Not interested." Kurt said, before sharply turning around and slipping on a slick patch of ice. Before he hit the ground, Blaine caught him under his armpits and helped him back up. Kurt muttered an apology and briskly set towards his car, desperate to be free of him.

"Kurt, I like you." Blaine said, trying to keep up with his small friend.

"But it'll just never work out right? It's not you it's me. I've been there Blaine, stop sugar coating everything." Kurt finished Blaine's sentence for him, still upset.

"No, Kurt. I like you. I _really _like you. I was trying to tell you yesterday but I couldn't get it out!" Blaine pleaded. This time, Kurt actually stopped.

"You told Wesley you didn't like me." He said, a little less tense than before. Blaine groaned.

"I would never trust Wesley with anything, Kurt! I love him, but he has the biggest mouth in Dalton, you should know that. I lied to him!" Blaine sat on the hood of Kurt's car, and stared at him with sad eyes.

"That explain's everything, doesn't it?" Kurt said sarcastically, looking down at Blaine. "That explains why when I tried to talk to you about it, you just walked off."

"You took me by surprise, some of the things you said were harsh, I didn't know what to say! I tried to spit it out but I couldn't!" Blaine argued, praying Kurt would believe him.

"Why couldn't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a little softer now.

"I was scared." He admitted. "I've never been with a guy- and I didn't want to risk losing you, I wanted to say something but I-" Blaine struggled with the words caught in his throat, and got up, stepping towards Kurt. "You mean a lot to me Kurt, I wanted to tell you for so long, but after what Karofsky did I didn't know how to without forcing myself on you. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you" he whispered softly, placing both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Really?" he asked, lip trembling. He was so stupid! Why didn't he let Blaine talk to him last night? If he didn't get so angry maybe they would have sorted this out.

"Really. I know what I did was stupid, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do, or how to do it..." Blaine's eyes softened.

"Courage, Blaine." Kurt smiled, and his friend smiled back at him.

"Friends?" Blaine offered. Kurt raised his eyebrows and blushed.

"Couldn't we be more?" he asked timidly. Blaine gave him a wide smile and pulled Kurt's small frame against his chest.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. I do like you. Never count on Wesley for anything like this again, okay?" He felt Kurt's head nod against his chest. "I knew you liked me, and I couldn't help but like you back...But I couldn't let myself date you, Kurt. What if we broke up, and it was just too awkward for us to be friends again? I don't want that for us."

"I know what I want, Blaine." Kurt pressed his face deeper into Blaine's chest. "Were you really going to pretend you didn't like me to avoid an awkward breakup, or because you were scared? I'm scared about opening up to you about these things too, but it's worth it if we're together...If we're happy." Blaine smiled, wondering why he couldn't have just "manned up" like Kurt did.

He brought Kurt's chin up to his face, and gently pressed his chapped lips against the smaller boy's soft ones. He intended to pull away quickly, not wanting to go further than Kurt was willing, until he took him by surprise and wrapped his small arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss. Blaine broke free of him, reminding them both that they had to breathe.

"Thank you" Blaine panted, hands tightening around Kurt's waist. He stood onto his tiptoes to kiss Blaine again, more passionately this time, arms tangled in his curly brown hair. Fireworks could have gone off, and neither of them would have noticed.

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm not sure how long this one really is because when I write it, it feels long, and when it's uploaded it seems so short...**

**Anyway's, the next one will be longer (: Expect it tomorrow, or Tuesday night at the latest! Reviews are love!**


	4. Burt

Wolf whistles followed them everywhere they went.

Blaine, used to the tolerance that Dalton provided, was perfectly comfortable walking hand in hand with his new boyfriend into class, all on eyes on them. Kurt on the other hand was still adjusting. Each time Blaine so much as pecked him on the cheek he flinched, feeling paranoid that a slushie facial was only seconds way.

On this particular Friday morning, Blaine was walking to breakfast with his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. David and Wes followed, laughing at Kurt's obvious discomfort. They reached the doors of the cafeteria, when he stopped dead in his tracks, trying to squirm away from Blaine before they were seen in public together. Blaine simply chuckled, wanting Kurt to get used to feeling comfortable at Dalton and simply held onto him tighter, forcing him through the doors.

Kurt looked around expectantly, waiting for the slurs, but none came. He sped across the room, looking for seats. No one took much notice to them, and those that did simply smiled and went back to eating their pancakes. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him, and took the seat beside him.

"Was that so bad?" he asked, smiling. Kurt shrugged, barely concealing his own grin.

"Not really..." The tiny soprano placed his hand onto the table, intertwining it with Blaine's. Wes clapped.

"Bravo, Mr. Hummel, we have progress!" This earned him a gracious smirk from Kurt, who then began to devour his own cereal as if he hadn't eaten in days. Blaine smiled at this, happy he was finally eating like a regular person.

"That must be my dad!" Kurt said as his phone rang, playing Michael Buble. He rummaged through his bag and picked it up, trying not to notice Blaine clearly listening into the conversation.

"Hey Dad!" He smiled as he heard his dad greet him back. "Yeah...Yeah I'll be there. No, white's not your colour...I'm telling you blue, Carole's right. See you then...Love you." He hung up, placing his phone back into his messenger bag. Blaine exchanged looks with Wes, and looked away from Kurt pointedly.

"What?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Could we talk about it later? In private maybe?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a reassuring smile that it wasn't anything bad.

"Now sounds perfect!" Kurt got out of his chair, and waited for Blaine to do the same. He placed Blaine's large hand into his small one, and led him out of the crowded room.

"Where do we go?" Kurt asked, knowing Blaine wanted somewhere private.

"Our dorms only a minute away." Blaine pulled Kurt further and further away from the cafeteria, smiling at him the entire time.

'_How is it that he smiles and me and I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster?" _Kurt pondered, feeling his heart do back flips. He wondered if he had the same affect on Blaine, but was too shy to ask. He watched Blaine fumble with the keys to their room.

"Let me get that..." he muttered, bumping his hand into Blaine's, unlocking and pulling open the door. He stepped inside, and stared at Blaine inquiringly.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously, tapping his feet. Blaine laughed and sat on his bed.

"It's not too big of a deal, I just didn't think you would be comfortable talking about it in front of Wes..." Kurt stared at him, closing the door with his foot and becoming increasingly anxious.

"Blaine, spit it out, you're freaking me out."

"I just thought it was time I met your dad...You said you've told him all about me, and I want to take that next step. We've been dating for a month, Kurt." Blaine gave him a sheepish smile, hoping Kurt wouldn't think he was imposing on his family time.

"I-I haven't told him yet" Kurt muttered, embarrassed. He heard Blaine sigh and felt guilty.

"You said you did-"

"I know, and I meant to, I just never got around to it. It never seems like the right time, and I'm just not sure how he would react." This wasn't entirely true...though he was worried about what his father would think about his new boyfriend, he was even more worried about what Finn would say...

Why are you so worried? And if you were scared, you could have talked to me. I could have helped you." Blaine frowned.

"I don't know if he's ready" Kurt whined, childishly. Blaine smiled at his reluctance.

"Don't worry about him so much, he loves you. You know that he'd be happy you found someone...and it means a lot to me, getting to know your family." Blaine stood up from his bed, and walked towards Kurt. He placed both of his hands into Kurt's small one's, and moved in closer until their foreheads were touching. Blaine could smell his strawberry hairspray and chuckled. Kurt made sure his hair _always_ smelled like hairspray.

"Please?"

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll call him now." Kurt sighed, giving in. That boy could persuade him to do anything...Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss, and left for the bathroom, giving Kurt some privacy to talk to his father. Apprehensively, but a bit more confident than he had felt a minute ago, Kurt picked up his cellphone and dialed his home number before he lost his nerve. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"Kurt!" He heard his dad exclaim from the other end.

"Hey dad," he said, trying to control his voice, which had started to shake. "About tonight..."

"You're not canceling on your old man are you?" Kurt smiled as he heard the disappointment in his fathers voice that he attempted to cover up.

"No of course not." Kurt took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if I could invite someone over...to meet you."

"Uhh, like a friend?" Burt asked, suspicious.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." Kurt said quickly. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Just got a boyfriend, and you're already inviting him over? You must like him Kurt." Burt chuckled. Kurt was relived. He didn't seem mad at all, or uncomfortable. He was lucky to have such a great father.

"This didn't exactly happen today...it's only been a month though." Kurt grimaced as he heard his dad sigh on the other end. There was an awkward silence. "Dad? You there?" Kurt whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it..." he confessed, feeling terrible about himself.

"Kurt, you are idiotic." Burt Hummel sounded extremely serious, but Kurt could tell he was only joking. "See you tonight kiddo."

"Thank's dad, I love you." Kurt smiled...he held the phone to his ear, not wanting to hang up.

"YES! Carole, call Finn!" he heard his dad scream.

"Dad...you forgot to hang up," Kurt laughed. Another long silence. His father was an awkward man.

"Oh" Burt said. "Well, see you tonight." His father hung up, and Kurt laughed, elated. His dad was happy for him...Maybe tonight wouldn't be so scary after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Calm down, Kurt." Blaine said in a calming tone as he switched seats with Kurt in the car. He wasn't originally driving, but as they drove nearer to Kurt's home he began to hyperventilate, causing Blaine to fear for his safety.

"What if they're not okay with it? What if Carole doesn't think you're good enough for me? What if Finn's uncomfortable?" Kurt panicked to himself, trying to breathe.

"You're cute when you're scared," Blaine chuckled, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's palm in soothing circles. "Do I take a right, then a left?" He asked, unsure of where he was going. Kurt nodded, looking even paler than usual. Blaine pulled over a minute later, in front of a house that was definitely not Kurt's.

"Blaine, I said number 21, not number 3." Kurt said, confused. Blaine looked at him from the drivers seat.

"I know, I wanted to calm you down before we got there," he smiled. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and ignored Kurt's protests. Blaine leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's tense one's, and again, and again. He continued kissing Kurt's lips, jaw, and cheeks until he heard the boy begin to breathe steadily, and relax.

"Better?" He asked, leaning back against his seat and starting the car up. Kurt laughed his shaky laugh and nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. Blaine drove down the street searching for house number 21, and almost missed it. Thankfully, Kurt was there to remind him. He pulled neatly into the driveway, and waited for Kurt to step out of the car.

"You first." He said, looking fairly calmer after Blaine had kissed him, though still nervous. The older boy took the keys out of the old Toyota, and stepped outside onto the crackling gravel. Kurt still hadn't made a move. Sighing amusedly, he made his way to the other side of the car and held Kurt's door open for him.

"You're dad's waiting," he said, hoping to encourage Kurt to get up. The soprano took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He pulled Blaine's hand into his own, feeling his pulse quicken.

"-Don't think I can do this, I-I-" Kurt wasn't sure what to say. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Did Kurt Hummel just stutter?" He laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand firmly in his own. At this pressure, Kurt began to walk towards his front door, seeing the curtains twitch from the living room. There was no turning back now, his dad knew he was here, and he must have seen Blaine as well.

"Squeeze my hand, Blaine, or I don't think I'll be able to move." Kurt whispered, looking worried. Blaine did happily, and took the last remaining steps towards the front door. Before he had to knock, it was swung open to reveal a smiling, yet tough looking man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap. Kurt instinctively pulled away from Blaine and ran up to hug his father.

"Kurt!" he laughed, patting his son on the back. His entire face lit up, seeing his boy there in front of him. He didn't even notice the other young man standing in the doorway. Carole came running to the door and smiled her angelic smile at her stepson, pulling him close to her.

"Oh I missed you Kurty." She sighed, rubbing his back. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds, smiling a little less than he would have liked. There was still Blaine to introduce after all, and the idea had frightened him for the past month. He stepped back next to Blaine, who was smiling at Kurt as he had embraced his parents. Blaine could tell Kurt had lost some of the courage he needed to get over his fear of introducing his new boyfriend, and decided to hold his hand, squeezing it. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, this is Blaine." Kurt said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. He didn't know what he would do if Finn were here. Vomit, or cry, most likely. "He's my boyfriend." The few seconds that it took for Carole and Burt to reply felt like an eternity to Kurt, who stood there, unsure of whether they liked Blaine yet.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." Burt said kindly, holding out his hand. Blaine shook it and smiled.

"Thank you for having me over, sir." He turned to Carole, "And you as well, Mrs. Hummel." She smiled at the polite boy.

"Call me Carole, dear." She shook his hand as well, and Kurt decided to break the ice.

"Dinner? Dinner! Okay..." He led them all into the dining room, still holding onto Blaine's hand for dear life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, what does your dad do?" Burt asked, trying to make conversation. He saw Kurt and Carole exchange a look. Was he doing something wrong?

"Mechanic, sir." Blaine replied. Kurt looked at him in surprise, he hadn't known.

"You don't say, so am I." Burt chuckled. This, unfortunately for Kurt, led to a lengthily conversation about wrenches and other things he didn't understand. Blaine and Burt were exchanging horror stories about cars that came in with vomit hidden under the seats, and other practical jokes.

"And he says, well you popped the tire!" Blaine chuckled, excited to speak with a fellow car lover. Burt laughed along genuinely.

"I never knew you liked cars." Kurt said, trying to get into the conversation. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, my dad used to take me into work, ever since I was six, and eventually he let me start working there, part time." Burt gave him an appraising look.

"You should drop by the garage sometime...Oh and this one guy, he comes in with his mustang-" Burt continued, catching Blaine's attention again. Kurt exchanged a wide smile with Carole. His dad _liked _Blaine! They continued talking well into dessert, (which Kurt insisted on skipping), when there was a loud crash from the front hallway.

"Oh, that must be Finn!" Carole said, not noticing how pale her stepson had gotten in two short seconds. He gave his dad a piercing look.

"Finn?" he asked sharply. Burt laughed, knowing why Kurt was hesitant to see him.

"Is Kurt here?" he heard his older brother ask from the hallway. Carole murmured something in response, which Kurt didn't catch, the walls muffling their voices. Seconds later, the large, and always happy Finn strolled through the dining room doors. Kurt quickly let go of Blaine's hand and placed it on his lap, hoping Finn didn't notice.

"Hey little bro!" he said, smiling his crooked smile. He took a seat across from Blaine, barely noticing him, and leaned over to give Kurt a friendly punch in the arm. Blaine laughed at this, finally catching Finn's attention.

"Hi. Name's Finn." He said, holding out his hand which Blaine happily shook.

"I'm Blaine," he replied, "Kurt's boyfriend." Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who began to stare pointedly at his lap, blood boiling up to his face.

"Oh." Finn said, looking slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds, but allowing his face to split into a smile moments later. "When did this happen, you never told me!"

"Yeah, didn't tell anyone, did you Kurt?" Burt joked, smiling at his son. Kurt raised his head, and as everyone admired how red he had gotten, stood up and began to pick up everyone's clean plate.

"I think it is time we clean up." He said quietly, hoping against all hope that his blush would creep away. Carole got up as well, helping Kurt stack things into the washing machine.

"I haven't even eaten yet-" Finn started, pouting. Kurt flicked in him the head, annoyed with the boy. Blaine who had started to help Carole clean up did not stay long.

"Blaine, why don't you come sit in the living room with Finn and I?" Burt said, looking at the boy only a fraction less kindly. Always polite, the Dalton boy followed, leaving Kurt alone with his mom in the kitchen.

"What are they doing?" he hissed. He brings a boy over, and it's as if Finn tries to embarrass him.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She laughed. "I suppose they're just giving him the talk..." Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

"The talk?"

"Nevermind." She giggled, clearly amused at her sons suspicious gaze towards the living room door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Look, kid, I like you." Burt started, motioning to Blaine that he should sit down. He took a seat on the empty couch, across from Burt and Finn who were both in separate armchairs, hands folded in their laps.

"Yeah, just uhh-" Finn started, looking dazed. Burt interrupted, sensing this conversation was something Finn wasn't mentally prepared for.

"I know you like my son, I know my son likes you. What I don't know is how much you care about him. I know my boy, and he wouldn't hold hands with someone infront of me, or invite a guy over if it weren't serious. He get's shy, so I'm aware you mean a lot to him. Do you like him that much?" He asked simply, starting at Blaine, daring him to lie.

"Yeah, and I don't want you hurting him. He's small, and sensitive, and if you do, I'll hit you." Finn said, trying to act menacing, but still smiling at Blaine.

"Burt, Finn, I appreciate you sitting down with me, but rest assured I would never use Kurt, or intentionally hurt him. I care a lot about him, sir." Blaine said, surprisingly calm. Burt Hummel could be frightening at times, but he stood up very well.

"Make sure you take care of my boy." Burt said.

"Seriously though dude, you seem cool." Finn said, "We just want to make sure we're clear." Blaine gave them a knowing look.

"Oh I know, I've given my little sister's boyfriends this talk endlessly. I know if off by heart" he chuckled.

"Oh and no sex!" Finn added, staring widely at Blaine. For the first time that night, Blaine lost a bit of his composure and blushed. Before Burt could continue, Kurt walked into the room with Carole.

"Did I hear sex?" He shrieked glaring at Finn, who returned a sheepish grin.

"Nope. None of that." Blaine and Burt said in unison. Kurt, looking unconvinced, sat down next to Blaine, Carole on his right.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what Kurt did!" Blaine laughed, changing the subject a little too quickly, facing Burt and Finn. "Prime condition, leather seats, vintage Cadillac..." Kurt hid his face, groaning.

"I hate you Blaine, I hate you, I hate you!" he said, giggling despite himself as Blaine explained their night at Breadsticks.

"...And he vomits, all over the seats!" Burt and Finn let out a moan.

"Oh Kurt, why..." Finn said, head in his hands. The rest of the night flew by as they all exchanged similar funny stories, majority of which involved baby Kurt doing some questionable things.

"He was so small, and the bandages made him look like Mickey mouse! Size of his head they were!" Burt reminisced, remembering the time his four year old son had burnt his hands on the barbecue. Kurt stopped them before the embarrassment got out of hand.

"Dad, I love you, but please don't make me mention that time you threw a dinner..." Kurt said menacingly, knowing he had gotten his dad on that one. Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair.

"It's alright, I should probably be leaving anyway." He said, looking at his watch. It was 8pm. "Hour drive back home."

"I'll drive you!" Kurt said much too eagerly for Burt's liking. Blaine understood that he wanted to see his son at the moment, and kindly told Kurt that he would just call him later. Burt and Finn shook hands with Blaine yet again, muttering something into his ear before pulling away, and Carole gave him a hug. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the scene. It was so...movie-esque.

"Nice to meet you all." He called as he left the room with Kurt. He took a left in the hallway, remembering where the front door was. Kurt followed, guessing that his Dad had whispered to Blaine something cheesy like: "Don't hurt my son!"

That sounded like Burt to him, he thought, staring at Blaine as he bent down to put on his shoes.

"Kurt, I think you should stay here, your dad really missed you-" He started, before Kurt interrupted.

"I know, I'm just walking you out." He caught Blaine's eye and mouthed "they can hear us!" to him. Blaine grinned, and got up, not bothering to button up his coat. He held the door open for Kurt, making him smile, and stepped outside into the crisp November night. Blaine reached for both of Kurt's hands, and wrapped them in his.

"Your family's wonderful. Was that as hard as you made it out to be?" He asked, moving closer to the boy. Kurt stuttered, unable to say anything.

'_His breath smells like peppermint,' _was all that went through his mind. Blaine touched noses with Kurt, and laughed at the boys flustered reaction.

"Don't worry about that talk by the way, they were just making sure I'm good enough for you." Blaine smiled, leaning his face closer as Kurt grimaced, muttering something about overprotectiveness.

"Call me later alright?" Kurt said, not wanting to say goodbye to Blaine. He wrapped one of his arms around the taller boys waist, and stood on his tiptoes to tangle his free hand in Blaine's curly hair.

"Of course..." Blaine murmured, lips brushing Kurt's, teasing him. Finally, he pressed his lips against Kurt's, slipping his tongue into his boyfriends open mouth. They pulled each other closer and tighter. It wasn't long before Kurt was lifted off of his feet. They broke apart, panting and smiling at each other.

"What's up?" Kurt asked when Blaine's smile turned into an embarrassed laugh. Blaine leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Your dad and Finn are watching us from the living room window, trying to be sneaky about it." He chuckled. Kurt flushed, now afraid to go back into the house. Blaine squeezed his hand, kissed him goodbye on the cheek, and walked away towards his car. Kurt waved goodbye to him until he rode out of the driveway, and out of sight.

**A/N: Expect another chapter tomorrow, midday. I have most of it written, but it doesn't feel right to me, so you'll just have to wait, won't you? Muahaha!**

**I love you all 3**


	5. Pretending

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! This chapter took a while to get up. I blame high school homework loads. Anywho, Just wanted to let you guys know how happy you make me. I sit and reread reviews, smiling at the laptop in public like I'm crazy. You're all the absolute best (: **

Kurt stayed outside of his home on the porch long after Blaine was out of sight. He would have stayed out there longer if he didn't know his dad was waiting for him in the living room. Sighing, he turned around and opened the door, letting the warm air from the house engulf him.

"That you, Kurt?" His dad called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, carefully putting away his Dalton dress shoes.

"C'mere for a second, will you?" Kurt frowned, not wanting to let his dad give him "the talk." Shyness aside, he walked down the hall, hoping a different topic would be brought up instead. He could hear Carole whispering to Burt as he entered the room.

"Give him some privacy, won't you? He'll be fine..." Her voice was stern, but she smiled at her husband nonetheless. Kurt cleared his throat, and walked over to sit down next to his mother, opposite of Finn and Burt.

"Yes, dad?" He asked, playing with his fingers in his lap.

"You like that kid a lot?" He asked sternly, not wasting any time. Kurt looked up at him and saw nothing but concern in his face. Oddly enough, he saw this exact expression on Finn's face. It was surprising, but reassuring how much they cared.

"More than you are probably imagining." Kurt whispered, not used to telling his dad about his love life.

"Just don't take things too fast man," Finn said, "I've seen people rush through relationships and it just sucks." Burt nodded.

"I really like him," Kurt said, a little more forcefully now, "I know you all think I'm lonely, but I know better than to settle for less than I deserve." Carole smiled at him.

"You two are just being overprotective. Kurt's a smart kid, he knows what he wants." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Why does everyone insist on ruining my hair?" He laughed, trying to fix it.

"Invite him again someday, alright?" His dad said. "His old man could come over too maybe, drop by the garage." Kurt gave his dad a hesitant look.

"He's not really close with his dad. He's staying at Dalton until summer."

"Oh, that won't do." Carole said. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "Invite him over for Christmas, I won't have him spending it alone at his school, it breaks my heart." They all laughed at what a mom she was, and Kurt promised to ask Blaine if he was interested.

"I'm tired, is it alright if I hit the sack a little early?" Finn asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"Do what you want kid, and take your brother with you. You look exhausted Kurt." His son smiled sleepily at him, and let out a yawn. Finn got up and started out the door, closely followed by his shorter sibling.

"Oh, and Kurt," Burt said, just as they were almost out of the room, "If that Blaine kid _does _come here for the holidays, make sure there's none of that kissing all over the place." Finn couldn't hold back his laugh, tears forming in his eyes. Kurt blushed deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, knowing by the look on his dad's face that he was only teasing.

"Whatever you say, Kid." His dad laughed. Kurt smacked Finn on the head, embarrassed.

"It was his idea!" Finn said, giggling as he opened the basement door and began walking down the stairs. Kurt almost tripped on the last step, when he saw that the room had still remained unchanged since he had left.

"When are you going to redecorate in here, Finn? I know you don't like my side of the room." He was surprised there weren't football posters plastered on Kurt's side of the room, whose Julie Andrews pictures remained untouched.

"Still your room, you know." Finn shrugged. Kurt could not help but smile at this. He walked sluggishly towards the couch, and let himself plop on it happily. Finn sat next to him, grabbing the remote, and turning on the TV.

"How's Rachel?" He smirked smelling her perfume. She must have been in this room a lot lately...

"Meh." Finn shrugged, flipping through the channels. "Same as always. She won't let me touch her." Kurt laughed aloud at this.

"Don't rub it in!" Finn whined. His gay brother got more action than he did. The thing's he put up with for his possessive girlfriend...

"Oh, let's watch Chicago!" Kurt said, jumping up and down in his seat. Finn sighed and flicked the channel to the movie network, where the film was playing. Kurt shrieked.

"You are such a fangirl!" He complained. Thankfully, Finn was rescued from watching the movie when Kurt's phone rang. He grabbed it right away, praying it was a call from Blaine. Finn muted the TV and listened as his brother picked up the phone.

"Hello?...I was just about to watch a movie actually..." Kurt said smiling widely.

"Who is it?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mercedes!" Kurt whispered back, taking him by surprise. He expected it to be Blaine. "Okay...come over tomorrow! I'm leaving that night though, I have to get back to Dalton early this weekend...Just a project. Alrighty. Love you Cedes...bye." Kurt hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket, yawning. Finn turned off the TV, resulting in another smack in the head from Kurt.

"Oh please, we're both tired. Just go to bed!" Finn said, getting up and taking his shirt off, throwing it onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Kurt did the same, walking over to his bedside while unbuttoning his cardigan. He folded it neatly onto his laundry pile and took his shirt off. Neither of the boys took notice of each other as they continued to change into their pajamas. It was amazing how comfortable the two had gotten after they had become brothers.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, pulling on his Dalton sweatpants. His brother, already changed and in bed grunted in response. "Did you like him?" Finn pulled himself up from his pillow, elbows propping him up.

"Why are you so worried about what we think?" He asked as Kurt switched the lights off and sat down on his bed.

"I just want you guys to be okay with it..." Kurt whispered, wiggling under his blanket.

"You're still not over what I said a few months ago." Finn accused, recalling the day he had used the word "Faggot" in this very room.

"No, that's in the past. I forced myself onto you which was inappropriate. I just-I want you guys-" Kurt found himself unable to finish the sentence, not exactly sure of what he had been afraid of.

"We like him, Kurt. He seems like a chill guy. We're happy for you. Especially your dad. Well-_our_ dad."

"Really?" Kurt said, choking up just a little bit.

"Yeah. Now go to bed or I swear to God, I will make you sleep outside." Finn said sleepily. Kurt let himself fall back onto his pillow, thinking about how lucky he had gotten.

His family approved of his new boyfriend, he had a day to spend with Mercedes tomorrow, and he could still taste Blaine's peppermint mouth on his tongue.

He was going to sleep well that night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's wrong with him?" Asked a rich voice. Kurt couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.

"Not sure..." Replied the familiar voice of his brother, Finn. Kurt suddenly felt a sharp stab in the nose, jolting him awake.

"Ow! Finn!" He complained, rubbing his nose. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and could just make out Mercedes and his older brother standing by his bedside. He propped himself up into sitting position, allowing Mercedes to sit next to him.

"What are you doing here? I missed you!" He said, giving Mercedes a fierce hug. She embraced him happily, smiling widely.

"We were supposed to hang out today, didn't you remember, white boy?" She asked laughing. Kurt gave her a confused look.

"But it can't be past seven a.m..." Mercedes raised her eyebrows and pointed to the clock on the other side of the room. Kurt groaned, it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"I've been calling all morning, and Finn said no matter what he did you wouldn't wake up!" She said, not bothering to control her laughter. Kurt gave Finn a piercing look.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, noticing melting ice-cubes scattered on the floor next to his bed. Finn looked away innocently.

"Dude, you have issues. I put ice-cubes down your shirt, I hit you _a lot, _you were starting to freak me out. So I got her to come over and help me. We've been at it for a half hour..." He stared at Kurt, wondering if he was ill. "Turns out all you needed was a poke in the nose."

"I'm just really tired." He said, stretching and setting his feet on the cold, wet floor. "Do you mind if I hit the showers, Mercedes? I'll make it really quick, I promise!" Mercedes gave him a smile which he took as a "Take your time."

"I'll be upstairs," She said, pointing at his bed-head. "and you better get that checked out if you wanna go out in public with me." Finn laughed, while Kurt turned a deep red.

"Oh ha-ha, Mercedes." He said, smiling as he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door, entered, and made sure it was locked before beginning his morning facial routine. He decided to cut down the toning, and used one moisturizer instead of three to keep his face fit for the rest of the day. He ducked his head under the sink, having taken a shower last night, and only needing to wash his hair. A record breaking fifteen minutes later, Kurt was primped up, and ready to go. He examined his handy work in the mirror before leaving to meet his friend upstairs. To an average person, he would have looked great. Yet to himself, he was far from it. Kurt Hummel always had high expectations for skin and hair care.

"_It'll be embarrassing to go out in public like this...but I don't want to keep her waiting." _He thought to himself.

Anything for Mercedes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, how's Blaine?" Mercedes asked, winking at her porcelain friend. She noticed that he flushed and looked down before answering.

"He's fine." Kurt decided not to elaborate, keeping his friend guessing. "Could I make myself some hot chocolate?" He asked, before she could pursue the subject. Mercedes nodded reluctantly, wanting to hear more about Kurt's boyfriend, but pointed him to the chocolate mix in the kitchen nonetheless. They had arrived at her house a mere hour ago, exchanging stories about Dalton and McKinley, catching each other up on what had happened in the week after they last saw each other.

"Finn told me Blaine's your boyfriend." Mercedes teased, following Kurt into the kitchen, watching amusedly at how he pointedly looked away from her when she said this.

"Yeah, he is." Kurt said, pouring water into the kettle, and setting it on the stand. Mercedes laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked, finally turning to look at her. He had a playful expression on his face.

"Just how embarrassed you are! It's adorable though, I'm really happy for you." She said, watching him rip open a sac of hot chocolate mix and pour it into an empty mug.

"You're sweet. How's Anthony?" Kurt asked, wishing Mercedes would find someone already. She shrugged, smiling. "Still just friends, huh?" He said, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but I think he likes me." She said looking dazed. Kurt laughed, pouring the now boiling water into his mug, and stirring the hot chocolate. Mercedes motioned for him to follow her back onto the living room couch. He trailed out of the kitchen slowly, not wanting to spill his hot drink, and took his seat next to her. He was secretly a klutz, but he would never admit it. Kurt stared at Mercedes, who looked deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" He asked his best friend. She turned to stare at him as he blew into his mug.

"Kurt, are you happy?" She asked, still inspecting his face closely, looking for any hesitation. Kurt shrugged.

"I think so." He said, not having thought about "happiness" since the kiss with Karofsky.

"I mean, at Dalton." She said, still watching him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am. It's not the best, but it's better than McKinley...I've met some really great people...and then there's Blaine and Wes..." He smiled into space, already missing his school. "Of course the downside is I'm an hour away from home, and my family. An hour away from you and the rest of the glee gang." She reached over and squeezed his hand, grinning.

"Thank God! I worry about you, all alone up there." Kurt smiled, squeezing her hand back tightly.

"You're too good to me. I know going to Dalton made it seem like I was running away, like a coward, but it was hard. You gave me the courage to go, because you're never afraid, and you go for everything that you want." He leaned on her shoulder, feeling her arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the best, kindest, bravest friend I have ever had. Don't let anybody in this entire world tell you that you are a coward." She heard Kurt sigh contently, and they stayed there in that position for the next hour or so. Neither of them spoke a word, because they didn't need to. Mercedes was comfortable with silence, and it was a trait Kurt cherished. It was comforting to be close to someone other than Blaine, especially one that didn't attend Dalton.

"Hey, Cedes?" Kurt started after an hour of relaxed silence. She didn't respond. Her breathing was steady and even. Kurt chuckled to himself, she was adorable. He shook her awake, motioning at the clock.

"Ugh! I'm so sorry, you must have been bored. Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I like just sitting here with you. Its calming." Kurt smiled up at her, glancing up at the clock again. "It's only six o'clock, I still have an hour to spare!" He got up, ready for a duet, or movie marathon. Mercedes gave him a motherly look.

"Kurt, you need to be back at Dalton tonight. It's an hour drive. I want you to stay, but I don't like the idea of you driving all the way up there alone...it's already getting dark." Kurt tried to protest, but she shushed him with her finger, and lead him out of the room into the main hallway.

"No, no, no. It's not fair, we still need to catch up!" Kurt whined, walking down the stuffed hallway childishly. Mercedes opened the door to their left, and pointed to the front door.

"Love you, Kurt. Text me when you get back to Dalton." He smiled at her, opening his arms. She accepted his hug graciously, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He bent down to slip his shoes on.

"I love you, Mercedes." He said simply, his new Dolce and Gabbana shoes on and fabulous. He opened the door, and stumbled uncertainly out of her house. He continued down the driveway towards his car, and waved goodbye to his friend. "I'm sorry for not visiting more often!" He called, watching her wave from the doorway. She gave him a sympathetic look, knowing he missed her and felt guilty about his busy schedule. She was right, it _was _starting to get dark. He unlocked his car, and pulled himself into it.

"_She always knows what's best for me..._" Kurt reflected happily. Mercedes was a gift. A gift granted to him, that he was eternally grateful for. He pulled out of her driveway, watching her eyes follow him as he sped down the road, and out of sight. He lived a mere fifteen minutes away from Mercedes' house so he wasn't worried about driving in the dark.

"Oh sweet mother of pearl!" Kurt shrieked, swerving his car dangerously. A cat had run under his car. He pulled over and stopped the car's engine, pulling the key's out of the ignition. He took a deep breath to steady himself, heart racing. He decided to call Finn, too shaken to continue to drive. He managed to press all the right buttons, and soon enough Finn answered their home phone.

"Yello?"

"Hey, Finn. It's Kurt." He said, his breathing back at a normal rate now.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn asked, worried.

"I'm on my way home from Mercedes' house...I pulled over after I almost ran over a cat and crashed my car. I'm kind of scared to drive back home." Kurt admitted, frowning to himself. Now that he had said it out loud he felt stupid. Finn chuckled just a little.

"You alright? Need a lift?" He asked, trying to look past the humor in the situation. Kurt laughed.

"I think I'm fine. Sorry, I was being stupid. I'll be home to pick up my stuff soon, and then I'll leave back for school."

"Later bro, watch out for deers." Finn teased.

"Oh shut it!" Kurt yelled back into his cellphone, before turning it off and throwing it onto the passenger seat. He was about to restart the car when he noticed _where _he had pulled over in his rush to get away from the cat to calm himself. It was a gas station. His stomach grumbled, begging for a taco. Smiling, he scooped up some change from the dashboard into his pocket, and opened his car door. Once the vehicle was locked, he walked the few short meters to the entrance of the cheap, gas station store. His hand touched the ice cold handle, and almost turned it, before a voice stopped him. A voice he never wanted to hear again in his life.

"Hey, faggot! I thought you moved to gaytown?" Kurt turned around to see Dave Karofsky pumping gas into his car.

"Stay away from me." He said strongly, though his hands were shaking. Karofsky jammed the nozzle back into it's place, and stepped around his car towards Kurt.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want no Homo's walking around my area. You want a hot date with the fury, Hummel?" He stepped forwards towards Kurt, and nudged him in the shoulder with his fist. This small action caused tiny Kurt to stumble backwards, almost falling. He tried to say something, something brave, but all that came out of his mouth was a whimper.

"Get the fuck out of here." He said, stepping closer to him and slamming him onto the hard concrete ground. Kurt led out a small groan of pain as a shard of glass from the pavement cut deep into his elbow. He pulled him up by the arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow, let go!" He screamed, flailing his arms at the large boy. Karofsky pulled back to kick him hard in the shins, sending Kurt onto the ground for the second time that night. He made to step closer to him, cracking his knuckles, but Kurt was too quick for him. He scrambled up from the ground and sprinted back towards his car. He was sure the bully was chasing him, but when he looked back, he was being lectured by the station owner for not paying for his gas.

"_I got lucky..." _Kurt thought to himself as he fumbled with the keys to his car. Thankfully, he got the door open and jumped inside, jamming the keys into the ignition as if his life depended on it. He started the car and drove away shaking, before Karofsky could see where he had gone. Kurt drove in silence, trying to control his whimpering. No one could know about this...Especially not Finn or his dad. They would just get angry, and worried. He didn't need that for them. He took deep breaths to calm himself down...if anyone asked, he fell on the ground, and was still shaken from the cat incident. It had happened so quickly, Kurt was still in shock.

"It's okay. You're okay. He didn't do anything but push you once or twice. Everything is fine." He repeated to himself out loud the entire way home, trying to convince himself that what had just happened was unimportant. An eternity later, he pulled into his driveway. Kurt cut the ignition, and bolted out of the car. The driveway was slicked down with ice, so he was forced to take his time getting to the front door. He almost slipped on the last step of his porch, but miraculously found his balance before tumbling to the ground. He walked up towards the entrance.

"Come on, open!" He muttered to himself, trying to budge the locked door to his house. He knocked on it furiously, desperate to get inside. Kurt knew Karofsky was far away, but couldn't help but feel unsafe. Blissfully, Carole opened up the door after seven knocks, and gave him a big hug.

"Come in sweetie, you're freezing!" She said, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the warm house. Burt and Finn appeared in the hallway.

"I have all your stuff ready for you kiddo. I know we didn't get to spend that much time together this weekend, but I want you back at that school before it get's even darker." He said, holding out Kurt's small messenger bag in his hand. Kurt tried to plaster on a smile, and took the bag. He murmured a thanks to his dad for his thoughtfulness. It was then that he noticed there was blood tricking down his white sweater.

"Kurt, what the hell happened to you?" Finn asked, taking in the small path of blood from his elbow to his hand. "You look freaked out."

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Carole asked, also noticing how uncomfortable Kurt looked now that Finn brought it up. Kurt laughed nonchalantly.

"Nothing, I fell." He said, trying to convince them. His father stared at him, very seriously.

"Kurt, you look petrified." He said, narrowing his eyes at the frown lines forming on his sons face.

"I'm fine, did Finn tell you about the cat?" He said, giggling. "I thought I killed it, I felt terrible!" His family nodded at him, a little less tense.

"You're sure that you're alright?" Carole asked him. Kurt nodded vigorously.

"It's nothing you guys. I almost killed a cat, I'm shaken up about it. I fell on the ice outside, so there's a small cut on my elbow. You can stop worrying, I'm fine." He smiled at his family convincingly this time, and they continued to relax.

"Maybe we're overreacting. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Burt said, handing Kurt a jacket. "You want a ride back to Dalton?" Kurt shook his head, knowing he would not be able to keep up this facade for another hour.

"Take care, see you next week, man!" Finn said, still a small trace of suspicion on his face. He pulled him into a short hug, slapping Kurt on the back several times.

"Bye Finn." He smiled, turning to his parents. "Bye mom and dad." He said as cheerfully as he could muster. They both pulled him into tight hugs, a little tighter than usual. They were still not entirely convinced about Kurt's story.

"Next week, we're hanging out. One on one." Burt said, patting his sons head. Kurt laughed, and nodded in agreement. He opened the front door, and found himself back outside again.

"Bye Carole!" He said, waving back at his mother as he trudged down the driveway. His family continued to wave at him until he turned his car on and drove away, off to Dalton. It was pitch black now, and once he was sure his family was no longer watching, Kurt let more whimpers escape his mouth.

He was scared.

**A/N: So what did you think? This was personally a very difficult chapter for me to write...I wanted more Blaine, and less hurt Kurt, but I just had to write it. New chapter later today! Keep an eye out for it (:**

**PS: Did you know that Chris Colfer was a big fan of AVPM before Darren was even on the show? I learned that today, and it made my entire life.**

**Chris Colfer is totally awesome (: **


	6. I'm fine

**A/N: I woke up to eight reviews this morning...How could I **_**not**_** immediately start typing away this chapter? You are all the best cures to writers block. Oh, and I looked it up...Chris Colfer is much taller than Darren Criss! I keep forgetting how much he's grown since the first season...Oh well, let's just pretend he didn't for the sake of this story (:**

He inched down the highway, jumping at any small movements in his rearview mirror. Kurt felt unsafe, as if Karofsky would jump out of his back seat and strangle him. The idea was ridiculous, and he knew it, but it didn't make the ride to Dalton less petrifying. Finally, at a red light, he grabbed the closest CD he could find from the glove compartment, and jammed it into his radio. Music would soothe him, he knew it. In the darkness, he couldn't tell which one he had chosen, but soon enough the calming voices of Ada Jones and Billy Murray overtook him. He had put in his homemade CD, including all of his old favorites. He sang along to the song, already feeling a little better.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine...Going up, she goes, up she goes." He sang, voice cracking. He was right, the music did make him feel safer. The rest of the ride was uneventful. He simply sang along to silly songs, and attempted to control his shaking. He was a mere five minutes away from his school when his phone buzzed. Kurt cursed under his breath when he heard Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" playing from his cellphone. It was cheesy, but he felt it was perfect for Blaine's ringtone. He picked it up slowly, debating on whether to answer or not.

"_You'll just worry him if you don't..." _Kurt thought to himself logically. He answered the phone, and took a deep breath to control his voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked from the other line, sounding worried.

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?" He replied, shocking himself with his believable acting.

"Where are you? I called an hour and a half ago, and your dad said you had already left." Blaine said. Kurt mentally slapped himself. He didn't realize that he had been driving _that _slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm just going slow because of the ice. Actually, I think I can see Dalton from here, now." Kurt said as the large private school loomed into view. Its tiny pinpricks of light illuminated his way through the parking lot.

"See you soon." Blaine said normally. Kurt was relieved, he didn't notice the slight cracks in his voice. He hung up, and let the phone fall to the ground. He drove around the parking lot, searching for his spot. Once he had found it, he took his time pulling in. The last thing he needed right now was a scratched car. He cut the ignition, but didn't make a move towards the school. Fresh tears streamed down in face as he cried silently on his ice cold seat. He wanted nothing more than to have Blaine's arms around him, murmuring that everything would be alright. Yet here he was, all alone. Kurt knew that if he ever told Blaine what had happened with Karofsky that night, he would become stressed and worried each time he left him alone. He didn't feel right doing that to a loved one, Blaine didn't deserve to live with worry. Once he was sure his red puffy eyes had disappeared, he put on his brave face and stepped out of the car, not bothering to lock it. There was no ice in this part of town, so he treaded quickly towards the front door, feeling exposed.

"No!" Kurt groaned, reaching into his pocket and realizing he had forgotten his school keys at home. He knocked on the large, glass door and prayed someone would find him. If not, he would have to call Blaine. After a few freezing minutes, the secretary noticed the poor boy standing outside in the cold, and got up from her desk to let him into the school.

"Thank you, Stella!" He smiled, stepping inside. She grinned at him while locking the doors back up.

"Anytime dear." She said, shuffling back to her desk. Kurt often helped her with her paperwork as a part-time job. She was a hilarious old woman with one of the kindest hearts he had ever met. Kurt walked through the front lobby and onto the large, mahogany stairs. He was surprised he had the stre"ally. He was sure they would bruise, if they hadn't already. The muffled carpet of the hallway kept his shoes from making too much noise, leaving Kurt unnoticed by his Dalton friends. He didn't even have to check the bronze number nailed to the door to know which room was his. He stopped infront of it, listening to Blaine humming to himself inside.

"You can do this." He whispered to himself. He plastered a smile onto his face, and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Blaine's smiling face.

"Hey!" Kurt said simply, pulling the boy into a hug. Blaine squeezed him tightly, rubbing his back. Kurt pushed him further into the room, and closed the door behind them with his foot, Blaine's arms still wrapped around his waist.

"It's been so long!" He said in mock horror. The soprano giggled and leaned his forehead into Blaine's, surprised that he didn't have to pretend to be okay. He made him feel as though there was nothing in the world that could hurt him. The two boys pulled each other into a sweet kiss.

"I missed you today." He said loudly as Blaine pulled away, grabbing his hand.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said, sitting Kurt down on the couch. "Don't move." Kurt muttered something in agreement as Blaine disappeared into their closet, throwing things onto the floor. There was a loud crash.

"Ow!" Blaine groaned. Kurt laughed.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No thanks I'm fine," Blaine said sarcastically, "I found it anyway." He stepped back out of the closet holding a wrapped up box. Kurt raised his eyebrows, not wanting to accept a present from Blaine.

"Why-" He began to ask, wondering if it was their half anniversary.

"Just open it." He interrupted, sitting down next to Kurt. He handed him the box, and inched closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Kurt ripped the wrapping paper off and laughed aloud.

"Are you serious?" He asked, giggling. He opened the box and there it was: A Pinocchio Hummel figurine. Blaine laughed loudly next to him.

"I found it in my sister's room yesterday. I swear, it looks just like you!" Kurt could feel Blaine's chest shaking against his side as he laughed.

"That is not funny, Blaine!" He said, putting on his best diva act, but bursting into laughter nonetheless. He placed the fragile, porcelain figurine onto the table next to them and stared up at Blaine, smiling widely. Blaine knew how to make him laugh, and it was adorable.

"Come here..." Blaine said, pulling Kurt sideways, and making to pull him into a hug. Before he did, something caught his eye. "What's that?" He frowned, raising his eyebrows. Kurt shrugged, not knowing what Blaine was talking about. "There's dried blood on your arm, Kurt." His deep brown eyes bore into Kurt's soft green one's.

"Oh, I fell onto some ice and cut myself." Kurt said, blood draining from his face. He had forgotten to change in his car. Blaine was staring at him skeptically. He had never seen Kurt go so pale.

"Tell me the truth." Kurt stared at his feet. Blaine raised the boy's chin with his thumb and inspected his face closely now. "You've been crying." He said, noticing the slight puffiness of his eyes.

"Blaine, you're overreacting. I fell, and its cold outside...Not to mention I almost run over a cat! I was petrified." He said, laughing. Blaine let out a relieved chuckle as well, trying to believe his boyfriend.

"Kurt Hummel, always the humanitarian." He said, relaxing. Kurt knew that he was not entirely fooled at all, and decided to change the subject immediately.

"So where were we?" He asked unoriginally, pulling Blaine onto him. He looked down at Kurt's soft lips, and for a moment forgot all about his suspicions.

"Just about here I think." He smiled, smelling Kurt's cologne as he pulled their faces closer. He cupped Kurt's small face into his hands, and pressed their lips together. Kurt was triumphant.

No one had to know.

**A/N: Very short chapter, but I've already started the next chapter and it should be up in a few hours. This chapter and the next were originally supposed to be one, but the pacing and mood felt off so here it is.**

**Hope you liked it (:**


	7. Firsts

**A/N: Alright, new chapter! I liked writing the Dalton kids as jokesters. Just because they're private school kids, doesn't mean they cant have fun, right?Enjoy (: And thank you all for reviewing, it makes my day!**

"Warblers, quiet." Commanded Mr. Mays. The group of chatty boys immediately stopped talking. No one at Dalton disobeyed their teachers; there was a great sense of respect towards them. Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine and Wes. It was not often that he looked so stressed out.

"Sir, is everything okay?" A boy from the front row asked, noticing the small gray hairs appearing on his scalp.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, and worried." He said, taking a deep breathe. "Derrick Curswell has lost his voice." Every Warbler except for Kurt gasped, exploding into animated chatter at the news.

"I always hated that kid..." Wes grumbled underneath his breath, complaining about a sandbox incident from first grade.

"I'm sorry, why is this such a big deal?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was sitting beside him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"He's a prodigy. He sings a solo with us as background singers for the drama team's Christmas play each year. Half the audience is only there to hear him!" Blaine said, wondering how they were possibly going to sell any tickets this year. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Why doesn't someone else perform instead?" He asked. The entire room became silent when he said this, causing him to blush, embarrassed. Mr. Mays gave him a grave look.

"Because, Mr. Hummel, no one else in this school can hit a high C. Each year we do a mashup of songs, and the grand finale is that note. It's been a tradition for seventy years!" Mr. Mays slumped down into his chair. Kurt grimaced, he didn't know how important tradition was to the Warblers.

"Sir, excuse me, but I think I can hit a high C." Kurt mumbled quietly. All the Warblers turned to stare at him. He gulped. He could definitely hit the note on a good day, but he had never attempted it in front of an audience. He was teased enough as a child for his high voice, and Mr. Schue doubted his high F, dampening his hopes of ever singing it for glee club.

"Kurt. Piano. Now." He said, eyes twinkling. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it before Kurt stood up and walked shakily towards the piano. This note was in the next octave above the high F in Defying Gravity that he had blown. He hesitated for a moment, and brought down his finger to hit the note on the piano. He imitated it exactly. He turned around to face the Warblers again.

"Was that okay?" He asked, biting his lip. Mr. Mays had tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, my new favorite student!" He said giving him a big hug. Kurt stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with his forty year old teacher embracing him. The gawking Warblers all began to clap.

"We're saved! We're saved!" Wes screamed, rushing up to hug Kurt as well. Soon enough, there was a large dog pile on the tiny Warbler, and a great celebration. Dancing ensued.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal." Kurt said that day at lunch. The cafeteria was filled with happy jubilation that their tradition had been preserved. Wes tried to answer, but ended up choking on his mashed potatoes instead. Blaine laughed, smacking him hard on the back.

"It's just the tradition aspect of it. Remember that bird we gave to you when you first arrived?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded in response. "Well, this is exactly like that. The last note's always been that high."

"You can't possibly tell me that in seventy years, this _all boys school _has had a student that can hit that note." Kurt said, disbelieving. His voice was rare, and everyone knew it.

"We're always able to find a replacement." Blaine said, understanding Kurt's confusion. "The performance is next weekend though, and it's hard finding a singer on such short notice. We're lucky to have you." He smiled at Kurt, reaching over to hold his hand.

"_I'm _lucky to have _you." _Kurt corrected him, eyes twinkling.

"Kurt, you're lucky you can sing like a girl, it's the only reason I keep you around-" Wes started before Kurt grabbed a fistful of peas from his plate and whipped them at his face. One of them was crushed on his white dress shirt, leaving an ugly green smudge. Wes raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

"You are going to pay for that, Hummel!" He yelled menacingly, sending a pile of mashed potatoes onto his neatly styled hair. The entire school turned to stare at the boys teasing and bickering.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Screamed a blonde student from the other side of the cafeteria. He stood up on his chair and threw his pie into a fresh mob of students.

"Oh my God, Blaine my hair!" Kurt screamed as deafening screams engulfed the small room. It could have been raining food. Kurt ducked down to crawl on the floor, where he curled up and tried to pick out the mashed potatoes from his hair. A splash of soup that came from nowhere wet his dress shirt, and he groaned. There was no escaping the chaos. He looked up and saw Blaine laughing and shoving Tabasco sauce down Wes' throat as a pile of frosting hit him square in the head.

"Madness, this is madness!" Kurt said to himself. How could no one be worried about their hair? Wes jumped onto the table screaming and flailing, ham stuck to his chest. Blaine choked, laughing at his friend.

"What's wrong with you?" He screamed over the mob of yelling students.

"I'm a vegetation!" Wes cried. "Get me out of here!" Blaine stood up, and spotted Kurt. He ducked down and crawled under the table to where he sat hidden.

"Let's get back to the dorm!" He screamed, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"What?" He asked.

"LET'S GET BACK TO THE DORM!" He repeated, almost slipping in some butter. Kurt laughed, and grabbed him by the arm. They stood up and ran towards the cafeteria exit, stepping on cakes and platters as they went. It was impossible to get there without being hit by a variety of foods. Blaine reached the door and raced out with Kurt and Wes trailing behind him. Shockingly, no one else was making a run for it. The boys shut the door behind them, and found themselves standing in the clean hallway dripping with sauce's and desserts.

"Shit..." Wes muttered to himself. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I think someone stuffed Chinese food down my pants..." Kurt laughed loudly at this.

"Hush, we could get in trouble for messing the place up." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking down the hallway with him.

"Mr. Stewart?" A drawling voice asked from behind them. The three boys turned around to see their strict, aging principal glaring at them. "What in the name of God is going on in there?" He fixed his tie, preparing to go in.

"A food fight sir, we were just trying to get out while we could." Blaine said innocently, his voice rising about an octave to enhance this. The principal seemed to decide that they looked guilt-free enough, and opened the door, charging in as if going to war.

"Wes, you're lucky Blaine was here or you would have been _so _dead." Kurt said, speeding down the hallway again, eager to wash the food out of his hair immediately.

"I'm pretty sure _you _were the one who threw the first pea." Wes corrected. Blaine smirked at him, pointing at a piece of meat dangling from his ear. Wes screamed and threw it to the floor. Kurt laughed extremely loudly at this.

"Wes, you're such a baby!" He said, shaking uncontrollably. Wes caught up with him and gave him a light smack on the arm.

"OW!" He gasped, rubbing it with his other hand. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"I didn't even hit you hard man, now who's a baby?" Wes said triumphantly before seeing the slight glaze of tears in Kurt's eyes for the few short seconds they were there.

"What's up?" Blaine asked. He knew Wes would never hit him _that _hard. His small porcelain friend shrugged.

"Uh, he just caught me by surprise." Kurt said, laughing off the pain. "Doesn't even hurt that much." Blaine looked at him suspiciously, but before he had a chance to pursue the subject, they had reached their dorms.

"Night, ladies." Wes said, skipping along happily to his dorm on the other side of theirs. Blaine giggled watching him go. Kurt unlocked their door with his roommate's keys, and stepped inside gratefully. Blaine followed him and locked the door behind them. He turned Kurt around, leaning up against the wall, and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt..." He said seriously. He saw his friend gulp. "Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" He finished, smiling. Kurt's heart was beating quickly. Partly because he was going to spend the night out with Blaine, and partly because he thought that Blaine had caught why his arm had hurt so much. It was badly bruised from three nights ago, when Karofsky had put his entire weight on it. Infact, most of his body was blue and purple. The Dalton pants and long dark blazers covered most of this up, thankfully.

"Yes, I think I do," He said, smiling back at his boyfriend. "but I think I'll shower first, if that's alright?" Kurt motioned to the hardening mashed potatoes in his hair and giggled. Blaine smiled.

"I think it's very sexy." He teased. "I should probably wash myself off too. Shall we?" He strolled towards the bathroom casually. Kurt followed hesitantly. There were two showers with very thick curtains, but he didn't want to risk Blaine catching a glimpse of even his back. It had a large yellow bruise on it from when he was thrown to the ground. He sighed, picking up a towel from their dresser, and entered the bathroom. Blaine's food stained clothing was already thrown on the ground casually, and Kurt could hear the other shower running. He looked over to make sure Blaine was _in _the shower, and sure enough he could see some movement behind the curtain. He stripped quickly, piling his clothing onto Blaine's and rushed into his own shower. He made sure his curtain hid as much as it could, not wanting to risk even a crack remaining uncovered. The water warm soothed his aching skin. He didn't want to think about Karofsky, and instead concentrated on grinding the food out of his hair, and lathering it with soap. Once his body was clean, and the last of the shampoo was out of his hair, he turned the water off. He would have to get dry and dressed before styling his hair or Blaine would surely notice the marks all over his body.

"Blaine?" He called out hesitantly from inside the shower.

"Right here, Kurt." Called his voice from the other.

"Nevermind." Kurt said, relieved that he was not finished yet. He sprinted out from behind the curtain and raced to wrap his body up in a towel, drying himself quickly. He let the towel fall, and pulled his boxers on, followed by his trademark dark washed skinny jeans. He was about to reach for his maroon cashmere sweater when he heard the sound of running water stop from beside him. Blaine was finished.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He said quietly to himself, running out of the bathroom with his last article of clothing. He slammed the door shut, hoping Blaine didn't notice, and pulled the thick Armani sweater on with haste.

"Was that you?" He heard Blaine's voice ask from inside of the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I slammed the door accidentally." Kurt said, relieved he hadn't been caught. He walked back towards the bathroom and opened the door. Blaine was standing there, pulling his socks on, but otherwise completely dressed.

"I'm ready to go." Blaine said, smiling widely at Kurt. He felt his heart flutter before answering.

"Could I do my hair first?" He asked, putting on his best pout. Blaine laughed, and bent down to open the bottom drawer under the sink. He pulled out the hairdryer, and plugged it into the wall, aiming it menacingly at his boyfriend.

"Come on," He said, staring at Kurt's hesitant expression, "it'll be quicker this way." Kurt sighed and stepped forward, shivers running up his spine when Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's damp hair. He skillfully grabbed a comb, and ran it through his hair while drying it carefully. Before it was completely dry, he turned the hair-blower off and grabbed the bottle of gel from the counter. He squeezed some of it onto his palms, and rubbed them together.

"If you mess up my hair, I'm breaking up with you." Kurt said, giggling. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him on the nose, running his hands through Kurt's hair. He combed it through again and backed away, turning to wash his hands in the sink.

"There you have it." He said. Kurt was confused, there was no way he had gotten his hair done in five minutes.

"Oh my God," Kurt said, staring into the mirror, "how did you do that?" Blaine laughed.

"It's a skill...Now let's go, I want to take you out to a movie." Kurt smiled and followed Blaine out of the bathroom. They both grabbed their coats, and headed out into the hallway. There were small pieces of Chinese noodles trailing all the way to Wes' dorm. Blaine let out a little chuckle, and Kurt only laughed harder and harder as they made their way to the parking lot. "What is wrong with you?" Blaine asked, laughing at his giggling boyfriend, walking towards Kurt's Toyota.

"Wes is such an idiot!" He said. Blaine raised his eyebrows at him as he opened the passenger door for him. "Well, that and I'm happy...that you're with me, that is." Kurt finished, stepping into the car and sitting down. Blaine walked to the drivers seat, and got into the old, but admirable car.

"You're adorable." He said, putting Kurt's keys in the ignition and starting the car up. He pulled out of the parking space, and began to drive with one hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped in Kurt's fingers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The drive to the movie theatre was uneventful. Blaine was a very good driver, and got them there in ample time. They didn't speak much, but neither of them minded. The silence was comfortable, rather than awkward.

"So what are we seeing?" Kurt asked as they walked hand in hand into the theatre. A young woman gave them a piercing gaze. Kurt decided to ignore her.

"Can we watch Tangled? Please?" Blaine pleaded, having a strong obsession with Disney movies. Kurt agreed, even though he was desperate to see Harry Potter again. As they waited in line, whispering things into each others ear, the woman that had stared at them before began to glare. Neither of the two boys noticed.

"Two tickets for Tangled, please." Kurt said politely when it was their turn to buy tickets. Blaine had recently gone go buy popcorn while Kurt grabbed the fresh, inky tickets. He walked over to where he could see Blaine with a small bag of popcorn, mixed with peanut butter cups and Redvines. He had odd taste when it came to food.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, leading him into the theatre for their first date. Kurt smiled and nodded happily. It was cheesy, and just like you would expect. That was why it was perfect in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt like a _normal _teenager, having a normal date with his boyfriend. He had dreamt about something tacky like this ever since he had a crush on Finn.

"Theatre one. Enjoy your show." Said the monotone worker as he violently ripped off half of their tickets off and handed the remains back to them. Blaine raced down the long "passageway" to the theatre room, Kurt trailing behind him, laughing.

"You had too much coffee this morning." He said. Blaine flashed his dentist smile at Kurt, waiting for him to enter the theater.

"I love going to the movies, it's one of my favorite places to be." He said. Kurt stepped inside the dark room, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Blaine was unable to contain himself and stumbled through the darkness dragging Kurt along with him. The previews had just started.

"Blaine, I have no idea where I'm going!" He half whispered, half yelled.

"That's what makes it fun-" Blaine said, before there was a loud splash. "Shit! I dropped the drink!" Kurt laughed out loud, and his boyfriend joined in as well. There were not many people in the theatre, as it was a midday showing, so they didn't have to worry about annoying anybody.

"Right here!" Kurt said, pointing to the middle isle. Blaine let him go first, and sat down to his right on the sticky, yet strangely comfortable seats. He leaned back to stare at Kurt, content.

"Don't kill me, but I think the popcorn went down with the drinks..." He confessed. Kurt laughed, throughly enjoying himself. Throughout the next fifteen minutes, the theatre became increasingly crowded. Blaine suspected it was because all the kid's were going to see it with their parents before it was their bedtime. The previews passed quickly, Kurt holding Blaine's hand. When the movie began, and the room became dark, Blaine reached over to place his hand onto Kurt's knee. To his surprise when he did this, the shorter boy winced and pulled away.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "sore spot." He cursed David Karofsky in his head. He had gotten in the way of Blaine touching him.

"_What did I do wrong?" _Blaine thought, not convinced that he was simply "sore." Kurt sensed this and leaned over to rest his head on Blaine' shoulder.

"Ooh, look it's starting!" He whispered, watching Blaine's eyes light up. Sure enough, the large Disney logo had appeared on the screen. To be honest, Kurt didn't really pay attention to the movie, simply chuckling along with the rest of the crowd when they did. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"_I'm on a date with Blaine Stewart. I'm on a date with Blaine Stewart. I'm on a date with Blaine Stewart!" _He repeated to himself, feeling eternally lucky. His entire body was still sore, but at least he had this one, truly amazing thing in his life. His friends and family were just as important, but they were an hour drive away, and it was comforting to know he had someone at Dalton.

"Like it so far?" Blaine whispered, smiling as a funny part came on. Kurt was plucked out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah. It's great." He whispered back, forging attentiveness.

"Will they shut up?" Someone whispered loudly to their left. Kurt grimaced.

"_As is there aren't dozens of toddlers throwing tantrums right now..." _He thought to himself. This was entirely true, many of the parents had to take their children out of the room kicking and screaming. He decided not to speak to Blaine again nonetheless, annoyed with the woman. He looked closer at her and realized she was the _same _damn woman from the theatre lineup. Blaine noticed this too, and leaned over to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Lets call her Deceptacon." He laughed. Kurt giggled and nodded in agreement. What a fitting name. He glanced at his watch, they were only halfway through the movie. Kurt closed his eyes, leaning further into Blaine, listening to the speaking parts. He never wanted this movie to end. Several minutes later, Kurt looked up at him.

"Can I be a Transformer?" He asked. Blaine silently chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. For a few seconds they stared at each other, and Blaine leaned down to gently press his lips to Kurt's for a quick but passionate kiss. They then both turned to continue and watch the movie.

"No, that's fucking disgusting, I didn't come here to have to sit through some fags making out." Said the Deceptacon woman, arguing with someone. Kurt flushed, embarrassed.

"She should be watching the movie then..." Blaine said quietly, so that only Kurt could hear. Kurt didn't say anything, tensing up. He was usually strong, but for some reason the fact that a stranger had ruined his perfect date made him feel hurt. He blinked back frustrated tears, and actually began to watch the movie, determined to ignore her. When he turned to look at her again, she was still staring at them.

"Blaine, I want to go." He said as silently as he could. His boyfriend raised his eyebrows at him.

"You can't let her bother her, just don't think about it." He said, completely unfazed. Kurt sighed, and willed himself not to speak, ignoring her. The rest of the movie passed in a blur, after Kurt got into the storyline. It turned out to be a very good movie, and he was even disappointed when the credits began to roll. He leaned up from Blaine, and stood up.

"That was really good." He said, hands in pockets. Blaine nodded, and began to reminisce about all the comedic parts of the film, and Kurt laughed along with him.

"Come on, let's go back." Blaine said, also standing up. They edged out of the isle, and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, looking pointedly away from Deceptacon. On the way back to the car, Kurt noticed that most people _smiled _at them. He felt his heart rise; he had nothing to be ashamed of. Just as they stepped out of cinema, and into the parking lot, Blaine's phone rang. He sighed when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, Wes." He said, as Kurt laughed to himself. "No, you weren't invited...I'm sorry are you a part of the relationship too, now?" Blaine asked laughing. Wes buzzed something in response. "So you _are_...I'm telling your girlfriend!...Whatever, I'll see you later tonight, we're on our way back." Blaine hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket and grinning.

"I love him, but sometimes I could strangle him." Kurt admitted. "So he's basically like a brother." Blaine agreed, and found their car.

"I'll race you!" He yelled, running towards the Toyota at full speed. Kurt was surprised at how quickly he ran. Blaine didn't seem athletic.

"Blaine, wait! I'm not physically fit!" He screamed, jogging behind him. Several people laughed at them. When he finally reached the car, he was panting.

"Weren't you a cheerleader and a football player?" He asked, laughing at how out of breath he was. Kurt shrugged, not wanting to talk about his cheerleading days, and opened the passenger door. Blaine sat himself onto the drivers seat, and started the car. He pressed the "play" button on the radio, and listened to the music that began to emit from it. Kurt blushed.

"It's old, but it was my moms favorite." He admitted as they drove away from the theatre. Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"I love this song!" It was "Come Josephine in my Flying Machine." Kurt had sung along to it to soothe himself after he was attacked by Karofsky. Blaine reached over to hold Kurt's hand and began to sing along as they sped down the highway.

"Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh my, the moon is on fire!" He sang. Eventually Kurt joined in, feeling lucky to be in his position. They hummed their way all the way back to Dalton. By the time they had gotten there, Kurt had turned on a Christmas station.

"I really can't stay..." He sang under his breath.

"But baby it's cold outside!" Blaine joined in more confidentially. Kurt turned to smile at him, surprised for some reason that he knew the song.

"I've got to go away." He sang louder this time.

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Blaine sang louder in mock horror. Kurt laughed, and would have kept going if they weren't already in the Dalton parking lot with the car turned off.

"Perhaps we should go inside." He said, not wanting to get out of the car. Blaine reluctantly agreed, and opened the door, letting the icy air get into the car. Kurt shivered, huddling in his jacket and stepped outside too. Blaine turned to him as they walked towards the school.

"Did I do good?" He asked, fumbling with his keys at the door. Kurt smiled.

"You did perfectly, thank you." He replied, stomach filling with butterflies. Blaine finally got the door open, and they stepped into the school. It was only 6 p.m, but it had gotten dark outside. Blaine hated December weather.

"Ahem." Said a voice in front of them. They looked up to see Wes staring at them, with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want, Wes?" Blaine teased as the three of them began to climb the mountainous stairs.

"I would just like to know if you were safe." He winked. Kurt blushed.

"Yes, we put on our seat-belts on the way to the theatre." He blurted out, not wanting to stay on this subject for long.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to be a third wheel." Blaine accused. Wes laughed in response.

"I like going out with you guys better than I like going out with Amy." He admitted, talking about his girlfriend. They turned to stroll down their dorm hallway, arguing about whether Wes was a good boyfriend or not.

"Can I come in?" He asked as Blaine and Kurt hovered outside of their dorm. He gave them his signature puppy dog pout. Kurt almost let him.

"I think I want to be alone with Kurt right now." Blaine said, saving them. Wes pretended to be hurt and walked away, wagging his eyebrows at them. Kurt smirked, and opened the door.

"It's nice to be home." He said before he could stop himself. Blaine closed the door behind him and walked across the room to sit on his bed.

"Home?" He asked, beaming. Kurt thought about it again, and yes. This school had become his second home.

"Yeah, I'd say so." He said. Blaine patted the spot next to him, inviting Kurt to sit down. "I think I'll take a shower..." He said, much to Blaine's disappointment.

"Didn't you just have one?" He asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I think I got gum in my hair from the seats!" He said, feeling like Ms. Pillsbury. Blaine laid back down onto his bed, and it took all of Kurt's willpower not to do the same next to him. "I'll be quick." He promised.

"Its okay, I'll wait." Blaine replied, watching Kurt walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned to pick up his Ipod, and realized he had left it in his food stained Dalton pants thrown onto the bathroom floor. He stood up and made his way towards it before Kurt began to shower. Kurt was humming to himself as the took his shirt off, and thew it carelessly onto the floor. He was about to begin fumbling with his pant zipper when the door behind him opened. He gasped to himself, thinking he had locked the door.

"Sorry, Kurt." He said, glancing at his boyfriend. "I just wanted to get-" Blaine cut himself off in mid-sentence, gaping at Kurt's naked upper body. He had a bruise on his right forearm, elbows, and shoulders. It looked as though someone had tackled him onto a bed of rocks. Kurt noticed him staring and immediately plastered a smile onto his face.

"It's nothing, I just fell..." He said hopelessly. Blaine gave him a cold look.

"Take your pants off." He said. Kurt tried to protest when Blaine walked over and pulled them off in one fluid motion, leaving him naked except for his boxers. His eyes traced the bruises on his knees and the especially deep one on his right shin. Kurt's lip trembled as he quickly pulled his pants back on, trying to zip them up as if it would make Blaine forget about what he had just seen.

"Blaine, it's really-" He tried to say as he grabbed his sweater and pulled it back over his head. His boyfriend had left the room. Kurt followed him back out of the bathroom, and saw him grabbing his cellphone. "Who are you-" He started to ask.

"I'm calling your dad." He said, dialing the number. Kurt raced forward and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Blaine you don't have too. I'm fine." He said. Blaine gave him a hurt look.

"You didn't tell him either? You didn't tell anybody?" He asked, worry flooding his eyes.

"It's just a few bruises." He said, eyes glazed with tears.

"Kurt, please. Don't lie to me." Blaine said, putting his hands gently on Kurt's shoulders. "This happened the night you came back from your dad's." He stated, not asked.

"Well, yeah." He admitted, losing his composure. Blaine sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, still giving Kurt an intimidating stare.

"Well, when I left Mercedes' house, I _did _almost run over a cat, which freaked me out. So I pulled over next to a gas station...and it was really dark." Kurt said, voice starting to shake. He couldn't look at Blaine. "So I went to go buy something, but Karofsky was there, pumping gas into his car and-" Kurt stuttered, tears overflowing from his eyes. "It really wasn't that big of a deal, he pushed me twice, and kicked me once. I just happened to land on some glass so my elbow bled a little." He continued to stare at his feet, letting everything out. "I ran, and he didn't follow. I gave my parents the same story I gave you."

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Blaine asked. Kurt wished he would stop being so cold, it was frightening him.

"I didn't want anybody to worry about me." He whimpered, more tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally looked up at Blaine and saw that his face was flooded with worry.

"If I ever see him again-" He started, but was cut off by a sob from Kurt. He let his anger at Karofsky fade, and pulled Kurt onto the bed. He sat him on his lap, and cradled him like a child.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." He cried into Blaine's shoulder. He tried to control his shaking, but couldn't. All the pain and fright he had kept hidden under the surface for the past few days had all begun to surface. Blaine rubbed his hands on Kurt's back soothingly.

"You're okay, Kurt. Everything's okay." He comforted. "If anything like this ever happens again, I want you to tell me." Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder.

"I feel so bad." He said simply. Blaine rocked him back and forth.

"I'm right here, Kurt. He won't hurt you anymore." He whispered. "Don't let yourself go out alone like that again. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry! I was going to try to tell you, but I couldn't." He cried, looking up at Blaine. He was relieved to see the anger had gone from his face, and had been replaced with a soft look.

"Don't worry about it anymore, it's over." He said. "Why don't you call you dad and tell him?" He suggested. Kurt shook his head, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm not ready to." Blaine gave him an understanding look.

"I love you, Kurt." He murmured, taking his boyfriend by surprise. Blaine had never told him that before. "I love you, and I want you to know that you don't need to hide anything from me." Kurt half smiled, and wiped away his tears on his shirt. Blaine leaned into him, kissing him slowly and softly. His lips were salty with tears, but more importantly he tasted like Kurt.

"Thank you." He said, relieved Blaine wasn't mad at him. They sat there, intertwined, for the rest of the night. Kurt fell asleep under Blaine's soothing kisses and large arms. For now, he was okay.

**A/N: This chapter just refused to be completed! I wrote for hours. I wish there had been more Wes, I love him so. Hope you liked it! I need to stop telling you guys when the next chapter will be up, because my internet always seems to go out, or something else comes up. But watch out for one very soon (:**

**Don't forget to be totally awesome, guys.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	8. Performances

**A/N: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I was sick, and couldn't write for about two days. For your patience, I reward you with a long chapter! Also, someone has brought it to my attention that instead of writing, "I'm a vegetarian!" in the last chapter like I meant to, I wrote, "I'm a vegetation!" *Sigh.* I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Anywhoo, thank you all for your amazing reviews. Some of them are just so sweet. Can't remember the last time I've smiled so much! (:**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Blaine-OI!" Wes yelled, waving his hands infront of his friends face. They were eating breakfast with Kurt in the school cafeteria. Blaine broke away from his daydreaming._

"_Oh, uh, sorry. What were you saying?" He asked, eyes in a daze. Kurt laughed into his porridge, amused._

"_You think this is funny? You should see him when you're not around, Kurt." Wes started, immediately changing his voice to imitate Blaine's. "Oh, he's so dreamy! Those eyes, are they blue, or are they green? His face is like porcelain, and did I mention how flawless and gorgeous-"_

"_Wes! Not now." Blaine said, blushing. Kurt pretended like he hadn't heard, and continued munching on his breakfast silently. Of course, his stomach was secretly in knots._

"_Sure, Blaine. Act like it didn't happen." Wes said, smiling. His friends were lucky they had him to pull them closer together. He had done a fairly fantastic job, if he did say so himself. _

"_Ready for your big show this week?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. His pale friend grew even paler, and looked up at him with doe-eyes._

"_I'm not sure." He replied nervously. Ever since Mr. Mays had learned that he could hit the high C, he made it seem as though the entire school's legacy depended on Kurt. _

"_Oh shut up, you'll kill it." Wes said, surprising the other two boys. It was not often he said anything other than a sarcastic or immature joke. Maybe he could tell how stressed out Kurt was about this particular performance. _

"_Oh, and I forgot to ask you..." Blaine started, a smile creeping up on his face. "Would you like to be my date for the school dance this Friday?" Kurt stuttered, unable to say anything. He had planned to stay in his dorm and watch movies that night, never expecting to go with Blaine._

"_Oh. My. This is going to be so fun!" Wes yelled. "We can wear matching ties and-"_

"_Wes, I'm taking Kurt as a date." Blaine explained softly. His friends eyes fell._

"_I'm a part of the relationship too-" He began to argue, stopping after seeing the look on Blaine's face. He groaned into his hands. "Then who am I supposed to take?"_

"_Amy?" Kurt offered, having met her just a few days ago. She was plain, but very kind. The kind of person that made you feel as though you had to go donate money to charities and feed the homeless._

"_Meh. I'm breaking up with her." Wes said carelessly. "She's great, but I need someone more relaxed. Amy just ruins my groove most of the time." Blaine sighed, disapproving with the way his friend went through girls. Wes didn't mean to seem like a "player", having truthfully liked all the girls he had dated, but he just didn't feel right in any of his relationships._

"_Wait-What?" Kurt blurted out, reality catching up to him. _

"_Why are you so surprised? She isn't my type at all-" Wes began to say._

"_No, Blaine. You want me to go to a school dance with you?" He asked, heart fluttering._

"_Yes, that would be the plan." He grinned, ignoring Wes completely. "You know, dances. Where there is music, bad punch, and ... dancing."_

"_Like this Friday?" Kurt asked over Wes' voice, laughing at how absurd he sounded._

"_You're not in McKinley anymore, you can do this now." Blaine reminded him, flashing a smile. Kurt leaned back into his chair, content. _

"_Everyone ignores me!" Wes complained. Blaine and Kurt burst out into laughter at their friend, continuing until people around them began to stare._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kurt sat on his bed, replaying that Monday mornings breakfast in his mind over and over. It was Friday night. That meant two things:

He had to sing an extremely high note infront of thousands of people, or disgrace his school's legacy.

He had a date with Blaine.

He was scared, and he didn't deny it even to himself. He used to complain about never getting solo's in New Directions, but now that he had one, it seemed as though the entire performance depended on him. It wasn't a good feeling. As for Blaine, he was ecstatic that he would be going out with him tonight, but also extremely worried. He was snapped out of his reverie by his ringing cellphone. It was playing "I want to hold you hand" which could only mean one thing: It was his father. He picked it up quickly, not wanting to worry him.

"Hello, dad." He said cheerfully.

'Hey kid, just wanted to let you know that we're heading down to Dalton tonight to hear you sing. Already in the car as a matter of fact." He answered, proudly displaying his father skills.

"We?" Kurt asked, thinking about New Directions.

"Well, Finn, Carole and I. We thought that afterwards we could drive you home." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to contain his excitement.

"That's great! I have a dance right after though-" He added, smile falling. He heard his dad clear his throat.

"That Blaine guy taking you?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded, before realizing that his dad couldn't see him.

"Yeah, he is." He said out loud.

"That's alright, we'll just go watch a game at some bar for an hour and come get you." Burt said, bottling up the elation he had for his son. "Oh, your mom want's to talk to you, one second."

"Sure." Kurt said, smiling. He heard his dad put down the phone and whisper something.

"_My _son has a date to his dance, honey. _My son." _He said proudly, presumably speaking to Carole. Kurt thought he heard her laugh before picking up the phone.

"Hey, sweetie." She said.

"Carole!" He yelled. She could never truly replace his mother, but she had become one of his best friends. It was an odd, but loving relationship.

"Burt reminded me that you're coming home for Christmas holidays tonight, is Blaine coming?" She asked, reminding Kurt of her invitation from weeks ago. He frowned awkwardly to himself.

"I haven't asked yet." He said shutting his eyes. Carole chuckled.

"We won't embarrass you, I promise! Guaranteed alone time." She bargained with her son, wanting Blaine over for the holidays. She needed to form a bond with him if he was going to play a large role in Kurt's life.

"Okay..." He said hesitantly, but trusting Carole all the same.

"Great!" She said a little too enthusiastically. "The phone's running out of batteries now, but I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too." He mumbled, taking the phone down from his ear, pressing the "off" button and placing it on his bed. He decided he should probably tell Blaine about coming over. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to where he saw him sound asleep on his bed. They had decided to take a fifteen minute nap to rest for the show. He smiled, Blaine was adorable when he slept.

"Blaine!" He shouted. The large boy simply rolled over, not waking up. Kurt sighed, untangling himself from his bedsheets. He was an extremely heavy sleeper, and it was a miracle he woke up every day at all.

"_Blaine!" _He yelled a little louder, making his way across the room. He didn't stir. He was going to have to do this the hard way. Kurt leaned down onto both knees, leveling his head with Blaine's sleeping one, and took a deep breath.

"BLAINE WAKE UP!" He screamed. His boyfriend jumped as if shocked, letting out a petrified yelp. Kurt fell backwards onto the floor in shock, releasing a yell of his own.

"Kurt?" He yelled frantically, finally leaning over to find Kurt's laughing figure sprawled on the floor next to his bed. Blaine joined in. "You scared me!" He chuckled.

"You should have woken up then!" Kurt said, giggling. He stood up, and let himself fall onto Blaine's bed. They pulled each other into spooning position, smiling. A romantic scene may have ensued, if it were not for Wes.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Your screams woke me up you know." He yelled, slamming their door open.

"Wes, leave!" Blaine groaned, pulling himself away from Kurt. Wes raised his eyebrows, staring at Kurt laying in the same bed as Blaine.

"Oh I see what's going on here..." He said, debating on whether he should stay or run. Kurt got up from the bed, his feet shivering on the cold floor. He stormed over to the doorway and with an apologetic smile, closing the door softly in a Wes' face. He could have sworn he saw the boy wink at him before Kurt closed it completely. Nothing deterred him from embarrassing Kurt to no extent.

"Do I laugh?" He asked, half amused, half annoyed. Blaine gave him a shrug, asking himself the same question.

"Come back." He offered, sitting up. Kurt walked over, and plopped himself down onto Blaine's bed, sitting next to him.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"And?" Blaine asked curiously. He surveyed Kurt with his deep brown eyes. There was hesitation in his face, mingled with excitement.

"Carole, and the rest of my family, wanted to invite you over for the holidays." He said, looking up at him. Blaine gave him a wide smile.

"I would love to. So long as I'm not intruding on any family time..." He said quickly, not wanting to feel like he was being a nuisance. Kurt giggled, shaking his head at the boy. He was too polite.

"Do you want my parents to drive us back to my place after the dance?" He asked, biting his smiling lips. Blaine nodded, feeling elated. Surely this meant that Kurt's family had liked him. He didn't show it, but he was worried about this relationship as much as Kurt was. It meant a lot to him, and he was determined to make it work.

"That sounds fantastic." Blaine smiled sweetly before leaning in to kiss Kurt. For the first time in their relationship, Kurt held up a finger to Blaine's lips, stopping him. He leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"I think Wes is spying on us from the door, ready to burst in at an awkward moment." He said quietly. Blaine frowned, before smiling widely.

"You know what that means?" He asked, winking. Kurt gave him a blank look. "We could always head down to my place. My parents aren't home and we could spend some time there alone." Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

"Alone-you-us?" He stammered, excited at the prospect. Between school, Wes, and public dates they had never been truly alone. Blaine smiled at him, making it incredibly hard to resist his offer.

"Would you like to go? We could hang out for a bit then get ready for the show. I only live ten minutes away." He pleaded, eyes smoldering. Kurt bit his lip, and shook his head, disappointing both of them.

"We would have to be back here in an hour, and you know how uptight Mr. Mays get's about being early for performances." Kurt sighed, wanting nothing more than to be with Blaine, who was now pouting at him.

"Another day?" He offered. Kurt smiled widely, wondering why he even had to ask.

"Definitely." Blaine stood up, straightening his tie.

"We might as well head downstairs, Mr. Mays will be wanting to hear you belt out that note a few hundred times before we actually sing." He said, watching as his friend paled and gulped.

"I-Oh no." Kurt mumbled. Blaine gave him an amused look.

"Kurt Hummel is nervous about a performance, the world is ending." He joked tenderly, pulling him up by the hand and heading out of the room.

"Its a stressful note." Kurt argued, closing the door behind him, though feeling slightly more at ease with himself. Blaine was right, it was just another performance. They treaded down the hallway slowly, suspecting Wes was spying on them.

"Your dad's coming to watch?" Blaine asked suddenly as they made their way further down the hallway and closer to the large staircase.

"Yeah, so are Finn and Carole." Kurt smiled, showing off his teeth.

"That's nice of them." Blaine said, impressed. Kurt wondered why for a few seconds. After all, wasn't that what family's were supposed to do? Blaine saw the confused look on the soprano's face and clarified. "Its a two hour drive here with the snow, and a two hour drive back. They're putting in four hours just to get here and back for you."

"I never thought about it that way." Kurt beamed as he reflected on just how much effort his family made to keep him happy. He didn't feel as though he deserved it...They should get something in return. It was then that he realized they were getting a reward: A happy Kurt. His dad had never seen him so excited since his mother died, and it was more than anything he could ask for.

"HUMMEL!" Screamed a voice from infront them. They looked up to see Mr. Mays running across the stage as they entered the auditorium. He jumped off, not bothering with the steps, and panted his way towards the two boys.

"Where have you been?" He asked, eyes wide. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in return.

"Sir, we're an hour early." He said kindly, trying to keep him from having a panic attack.

"Oh yes, erm. You better start rehearsing! Go! Now!" He ushered Kurt away from a thoroughly amused Blaine. They raced up the stairs to the stage, which was crowded with prop managers. The turned to head backstage, behind the velvet curtain.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Kurt said proudly. "I have been practicing all week." Mr. Mays gave him a glowing look before he began to scream.

"SHELLY!" He roared. Everyone backstage turned to stare at him. A slender, young woman, who was very pretty, jogged from the other side of the room to meet the two men.

"Yes, sir?" She asked. Mr. Mays motioned to Kurt.

"This is our star, Kurt Hummel." His heart soared when Mr. Mays had called him a "star." "He will need full hair and makeup. Make it quick, but make it good." He said, breathing heavily. She turned to wink at Kurt, who awkwardly smiled back.

"He doesn't look like he needs it, but I'll do my best." She said. "Right this way." Shelly grabbed him by the hand and walked him across the small room. There they found a red, shaggy, old chair. It was infront of a tacky mirror with bulbs lining its edges. He tried to speak, but was interrupted when she pushed his shoulders down, sending him right into the chair.

"Is all of this natural? I don't want to ruin my complexion." He asked, motioning to the makeup and becoming suddenly worried about breaking out. He looked in the mirror infront of him, feeling as though he were going to get a haircut. He saw her smile and shake her head behind him.

"Don't worry, you have lovely skin." Kurt didn't know what to say to this, so he simply laughed his awkward laugh, and changed the subject. "So are you a student from around here?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, yeah." She muttered, running her hands through his hair. "I'm a senior at the local co-ed, trying to get some hands on experience for beauty school."

"I see." Was all he could say. She was rubbing his scalp a little too much for his liking. "Shouldn't you be using some product?" He asked, noticing she wasn't actually doing anything to his hair. She giggled.

"I don't know what to do with your hair, its perfect! I'm trying to brainstorm." Kurt wanted to laugh along with her but was starting to feel a bit more than just uncomfortable.

"Or you could go straight to makeup." He suggested. She mumbled something in response and leaned over for foundation, sticking her chest in his face. "Or-I could just lie tell him that you finished on me. That way neither of us have to do this."

"Oh, but I want to. You're real cute, you know that?" She said, faking a high, girly laugh. Kurt mentally kicked himself. There was only one way out of this awkward mess.

"Are you close with your parents?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Oh ye-"

"Great!" Kurt smiled, clapping his hands together as she brushed his cheeks with a brush. "I'm really close with my dad. He doesn't even care that I'm gay. Really caring and accepting, of the fact that _I'm gay_." He smiled, hoping she got the message.

"Cute." She whispered, clearly not listening. She was too absorbed in his eyes. He couldn't wipe the grimace off of his face.

"I'm gay." He said, staring right at her. She gave him a questioning look, which then turned to a hurt frown.

"If you're not interested, just say so." She whispered, leaning away and making a scene of not looking at him. He sighed.

"It's not you-" He started, before she turned around looking emotionless. Kurt had come to understand that this meant she was angry.

"Listen lady-I'M GAY." He screamed. The entire room had gone quiet and everyone turned to stare at Kurt. Someone wolf whistled. He groaned on the inside, wanting to be with Blaine. The next twenty minutes passed horrendously slowly. The once beautiful blonde now had an ugly expression on her face. She stood as far away from him as she could and didn't make any eye contact.

"_This is why I don't like girls..." _Kurt thought, annoyed. "_Too much drama." _

"There, you're done." She said coldly, walking away briskly. Kurt sat there alone, smiling to himself in the mirror. He wasn't happy she was upset, but her overreaction _was _a little amusing. She did a good job, too. His hair looked great, and the makeup made his blue eyes shine bright. Subtle, but it worked wonders. He stood up and decided to practice the dreaded note once more. He got through half a beat of it when a hand closed over his mouth from behind him. It smelled like chocolate: Wes.

"Shh! You'll give Mr. Mays a heart attack! The audience is already getting settled out there, and if they hear you sing, the entire operation is blown!" He whispered, spinning the young boy around to face him. Wes was all geared up in a bright green dress shirt, and dark green tie. "You better get your costume on, we're on in a few. Now if you'll excuse me, it's my time to shine!" Kurt spluttered something in surprise, not aware that the time had passed so quickly.

"Where do he go!" He moaned to himself as Wes disappeared. He scanned the room for a familiar face, but all he saw was a sea of green Warblers rushing around to get ready for their backup vocals. Everything was happening so quickly, there was utter chaos and confusion backstage.

"KURT!" Someone yelled. He turned around to see Finn running towards him, with a flabbergasted Mr. Mays trailing behind.

"You are not a Warbler! You are a spy! OUT!" He screamed. Finn gave him an annoyed look while Kurt smiled apologetically.

"He's my brother." He explained, wishing the director would go away. He made him even more nervous than he would have been.

"Alright, but I want you ready in ten!" He yelled, rushing away. Finn turned to stare at Kurt, confused.

"What's his problem?" He asked. Kurt shrugged, not wanting to explain Dalton's treasured tradition. It barely made sense to him. "Anyways, I saw Blaine and he was looking all over for you. Told me to give you your costume." Finn held up a crinkled bag, that must have been full with Kurt's clothing for the show.

"Oh my goodness, Finn. I love you!" He screamed, pulling his brother into a tight hug. He felt him shake with laughter.

"Anytime. I have to get back to mom and dad. We got in the first row by the way!" Finn said, pulling away from Kurt smiling. "Wait, are you wearing makeup?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Kurt scrunched up his face.

"Its for the show! Some weird girl kept hitting on me while doing it...really awkward." He said, feeling nauseous thinking about it. Finn gave him a jealous look, clearly wishing "some girl" would hit on him every now and then.

"Later, bro." He said, deciding this wasn't the time to talk about his girlfriend troubles. Kurt looked pale as a sheet. He smacked him on the shoulder, and walked away after they exchanged a quick smile.

"Places, people! Five minute warm up!" He heard Mr. Mays shout from the depths of the clustered room. Kurt jumped, still not completely dressed. He couldn't find anywhere to change, so he simply stripped his shirt off right then and there. Everybody was much too busy to notice. He groped inside of his bag, feeling the dress shirt. He pulled out the tie with it, yanking the shirt through his arms.

"Crap!" He yelled, fumbling with the buttons. Each one popped through the hole in his shirt with painful slowness. It took three minutes to put the damned thing on. Thankfully, the tie was a clip on, and took mere seconds. He peered back into the bag, thankful to see that he didn't have to wear any special pants. His black skinny jeans would do.

"HUMMEL!" He heard the director shout from the middle of the room. Every Warbler was gathered there in a circle, ready to sing. Kurt squealed an apology, leaving his clothing on the floor and running as fast as he could to the group.

"Right here, sir." He panted. Mr. Mays ushered him to the front of the group, where he would begin his solo in mere minutes. His choir director stood infront of him, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"You look great kid, just remember the steps." He breathed, sweating. Kurt nodded, knowing them like the back of his hand. "You're on in a bit." He turned to the rest of the stranglers in the room. "OFF THE STAGE! IT'S SHOWTIME!" He roared, spit flying everywhere. Kurt chuckled to himself. They were only opening for a drama performance. He would hate to see Mr. Mays at a Regionals competition. Someone tapped him on the back. He turned around to see Blaine, right behind him.

"Good luck." He smiled, dressed in all green. Kurt then realized that he was the only one in red. Suddenly, he was more nervous. They had to make him stand out, didn't they?

"Thanks, you too." Kurt smiled, breathing steadily in through his nose, and out with his mouth. Blaine stepped forward to peck him on the lips before falling back into the group of Warblers immediately behind Kurt. They all held their breaths as they heard a deep voiced announcer greet the crowd with a comedic opening monologue.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, opening up for the Dalton Drama Team, we have-YOUR WARBLERS!" He yelled, faking excitement for the crowd. Kurt took a long breath before pasting a smile on his face.

"_A look so optimistic that it could cure cancer."_

The curtain rose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sorry...excuse me...My bad!" Finn whispered apologetically, stepping on people's toes as he made his way to his seat. It _was _the first row, but in the darkness Finn just couldn't see where he was going. The spotlight came on suddenly, illuminating his parent's faces, just a few seats down. His mother gave him a hurried look, motioning for him to sit down.

"Where were you?" She whispered as the curtain began to raise. Finn shrugged, not wanting to explain how that crazy director had followed him around, stalling him for minutes. He sat down next to Burt, and shushed his mother. He looked up to see the Warblers standing in their places. The entire group of them, all dressed in green, were standing behind Kurt, who was dressed in all red. He caught his brothers eye and smiled at him, mouthing a "good luck."

"I don't want a lot this Christmas..." He began, eyes closed. Finn smiled to himself. He had had a crush on Mariah Carey since he was five. He hummed along with the rest of the crowd as Kurt sang the first lines of "All I want for Christmas is you." It then slowly got louder and quicker, escalating into "Jingle Bell Rock." The crowd cheered along as the Warblers continued their three minute long mashup of Christmas tunes. He heard Burt laughing next to him.

"What's funny?" He asked loudly over the crowd cheering and clapping.

"Look at Kurt!" He said, shaking. His face had gone red as he was overcome with chuckles. Finn looked up, and sure enough his brother was doing "the running man" with another Warbler. That's what you get when you ask Kurt to improvise dance moves for a few seconds. The small family laughed in amusement at their tiny son.

"And Hippopotamuses like me too!" Blaine sang, stepping up for his one line. He fell back into the group of Warblers, who had begun to hum a soft harmony in the background. Kurt got up to sing the final lines.

"He's precious." Carole smiled, watching Blaine stare at Kurt as he began to belt out the last few notes of the mashup.

"Oh my God!" Finn said, as Kurt's voice went higher and higher. The entire crowd stood up, cheering as he hit the highest note of the number. It was loud, but somehow entirely pleasant. The Hummels stood up as well, joining into the standing ovation. They had only come to see Kurt, and as the curtain dropped, so did the crowd. They settled back into their seats as the cheesy announcer rushed onto the stage again, setting up the drama group's play.

"So proud..." He heard Burt whisper to Carole.

,,,,,,,,,,

The small party that was held after the performance was overwhelming for Kurt. They were in the choir room, munching on snacks while Mr. Mays told them all how proud he was.

"You!" He smiled, pointing at the tiny soprano. The entire group of Warblers turned to stare at the smiling boy. "You did fantastically!" They clapped genuinely.

"Thank you!" He said, beaming. _"So this is what it's like to be Rachel..." _He thought to himself, still in awe of how she did it every day. It was a lot of pressure for one person.

"Well you better run, I hear there's a dance." The director said, still unable to contain the pride he had for his students. This year's performance may have been their most successful in a long time. The boys all stood up, scurrying out of the room. Their girlfriends wouldn't want to be left waiting. Kurt stayed in his chair, watching the room slowly empty.

"You coming?" Blaine asked from next to him. Kurt looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, come on!" He got up with his boyfriend, and they strode hand in hand out of the now empty room.

"You did really good." Blaine said, smiling down at him. Kurt flushed.

"It's nothing, I just tried not to let the nerves get to me." He said modestly. Blaine had led him into the main lobby, where they began to climb the stairs. Kurt gave him a confused look. Why were they going back to their dorms?

"I'm changing, but you can stay in your Christmas getup if you want to..." Blaine chuckled, understanding the look on Kurt's face. He felt a little foolish as they strode down the hallway.

"Oh, I see." He said quietly.

"Is anything wrong?" Blaine asked, wondering why Kurt was so quiet.

"No..." He mumbled, surprised that Blaine had caught on. "I'm just nervous, I guess." Blaine unlocked their dorm door, and stepped inside before continuing the conversation.

"What about?" He strode across the room, looking for a new shirt.

"Just the dance, you coming over, and my first Christmas with a complete family..." Kurt said, listing everything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in a long time, he wanted his mother. She was the queen of change, and would have known just how to help him adjust to everything. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him, taking him by surprise.

"It's new, but nothing to be worried about. You accept everything so well." He murmured before pulling away. Kurt smiled, knowing that he was just surprised how quickly his life had changed in the past three months. It was hard to keep up with, then it hit you all at once. They changed quickly, eager to head downstairs and hide amidst the crowd of dancers. They would cover them before Wes could find them and trigger the dirty jokes.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's clothing. He had put on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, paired with a gray dress shirt and short white tie. Kurt nodded in elated agreement, and they strode out of their room.

"I'm overdressed aren't I." He said, staring at his date. Blaine had put on a black t-shirt, under a casual, gray sweater.

"Stop worrying so much!" Blaine teased, pecking him on the cheek. Kurt knew they were nearing the gymnasium when the music began to get unbearably loud.

"This is only going to be fun because we're with each other, isn't it?" Kurt said, smiling. Neither of them could bear this mainstream genre music. Kurt was all about the theatre songs, while Blaine was more of an oldies person.

"Of course." Blaine answered, he took a deep breath and opened the doors to the room. They stepped inside, laughing at the tacky decorations. The room was lit with lanterns, and decorated with streamers and balloons. Kurt thought this was perfect.

"I am _not _dancing to this song!" He laughed. Blaine nodded in amused agreement, as they listened to a 30H!3 song.

"I want punch, for the sake of being conventional!" Blaine laughed, dragging a blissful Kurt along by the hand.

"Shit, NO!" Kurt screamed, running the other way. Blaine followed, exasperated.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Wes is there, grinding some girl I've never seen in my life." Kurt said, eyes wide. Blaine howled with laughter, and decided keeping their distance from them would be the best idea. They were about to try and sneak some food from near Wes, when a new song came on. It was Oh! Darling by The Beatles.

"Come on! They're playing the good songs now!" Blaine said, dragging a protesting Kurt to the dance floor. "Just relax." Kurt tried to let himself listen to his boyfriend, but failed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine..." He stammered.

"Kurt Hummel. Dance with me." He commanded, not unkindly. Kurt let a small smile creep up onto his face as he linked his arms around Blaine's neck. They weren't exactly slow dancing, but swaying their hips and stepping in a sideways pattern rather quickly.

"Don't ever leave me alone..." Blaine hummed into Kurt's ear, who giggled loudly. He had gotten over his initial embarrassment of dancing with Blaine. Usually, kids got over this in middle school. Kurt on the other hand was overcoming this now. He had avoided grade seven dances for obvious reasons. The song ended much too quickly for either of the boys liking. They were ready to find Wes, when they heard the next song come on.

"This was my mum and dad's wedding song!" Kurt smiled, not talking about Carole. He remembered the video vividly. His father had shown it to him every time he begun to miss his real mother. It was "Stairway To Heaven" by "Led Zeppelin." Blaine gave him a large smile, and stopped in the middle of the gymnasium, surrounded by couples.

"Who says we have to stop dancing?" He murmured, pulling Kurt in closer than they had ever been before. His heart caught in his throat, feeling every part of him from his knee's to his face press against Blaine. They were so close their noses were touching.

"Blaine, I'm so happy we did this." He breathed, feeling his stomach knot.

"I love you." Blaine replied simply, his minty breath blowing onto Kurt's face until it was all he could smell. They leaned in for a soft kiss.

"_And she's buying the stairway to heaven..."_

This kiss was different from any other one that either of them had shared. It was passionate, but soothingly tender. Their lips moved in synchronized motion, and eventually they forgot to keep swaying to the music. Blaine let his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth, who accepted it graciously. They stood there for a while, feeling each other in their mouths. They broke apart after a record breaking minute, breathing steadily.

"_Ohh, it makes me wonder."_

Kurt wanted to say something, but couldn't spit it out. Instead, be pressed his lips against Blaine's again. The taller boy made a noise that seemed to come deep from the back of his throat. This made Kurt grip him even tighter, kissing him harder. Blaine's hair was beginning to become truly messy now, as Kurt's hands tangled themselves into it. Again, all too soon, they broke apart. Blaine was gasping now, as they shared a sweet smile. Kurt remembered how awkward the makeup girl had made him feel, and laughed to himself about how much better it felt to have Blaine embracing him. It was as if they just _fit. _They stared at each others lips suggestively.

"I'm not done." Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt just one more time. It lasted a quick second, and Kurt leaned his face into Blaine's shoulder. They began to sway again, and he felt Blaine's body shake as he laughed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It could just be me, but I think people are staring at us and cheering." He whispered, voice filled with happiness. Kurt let his eyes close, smiling deeply. The song could go on forever for all he cared. Of course, five perfect minutes later it had faded away.

"Kurt, maybe we should go see your dad...Head back." Blaine whispered, spotting Wes making a bee-line towards them. Kurt, also seeing this, agreed and they with great difficulty parted.

"Where do you two lovebirds think you're going?" He asked, following them as they hurried away from the dance floor. Blaine laughed loudly.

"We were worried that you would ruin our perfect dance, that's all." He teased. Wes understood this. He did this much too often to Blaine.

"I know, that's why I let you have two dances to yourselves. Now, we have a threesome." He said, smiling. Kurt was impressed with his kindness and understanding. Wes was truthfully an amazing friend. The three friends pulled themselves back into the group of dancing couples, just as a quick paced song came on. It sounded like Katy Perry, though Kurt couldn't focus enough to determine this. All he could think about was Blaine, and how good he tasted.

"DANCE, HUMMEL!" Wes screamed, pulling a move that looked a bit too familiar to one from the "Single Ladies" dance. Kurt laughed, following along reluctantly. Blaine stared at them both with wide eyes, howling with laughter. Eventually the two of them collapsed into a hug, which Blaine joined into happily.

"We should go, Wes." Kurt said, reluctantly breaking away from his two friends. Blaine looked excited to see his family again, and eagerly agreed.

"Have fun!" Wes said, giving them a look that very clearly suspected they were going to do just that. "It was fun, wasn't it?" He asked Kurt as they made their way towards the exit doors. Wes knew that Kurt was reluctant to slow dance in public.

"It was beyond words." He said, staring at Blaine.

"Tell me about it." Wes said. "I thought it was gonna turn into a gay pride parade in here." He laughed. The two boys gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

"When you two were swapping spit-Didn't you notice the cheering crowd? You were the only two up there." He said, laughing at Kurt's somewhat embarrassed expression. "I'll take that as a no. Now go, Mr. Hummel's gonna yell at you for being late."

"I swear I didn't even notice them stop dancing." Kurt said quietly, having been too caught up in the moment. Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they left the dance. It was much colder outside in the hallways, without the body heat and sweat the gym had provided.

"Wanna call your dad?" Blaine suggested, handing Kurt his phone. He smiled in thanks, and dialed the number. They continued to walk slowly down the hallway.

"Hey!" Kurt said breathlessly into the cellphone. Blaine could hear the buzz of his fathers voice reply from the other end. "Great, fantastic, amazing, I can't even describe it...It's not over but we're heading out...A minute? Okay. I'll see you soon." He hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket.

"We going straight to the car?" Blaine asked as Kurt leaned into him.

"Yeah, they didn't expect us to be so quick, they just got out of the performance." Kurt mumbled, eager to see his family again. They were in the lobby now, and the schools exit doors were only a few meters away. Blaine stopped.

"Kurt, thank you." He said, pressing his lips against Kurt's for the countless time that evening. His porcelain friend smiled back, not needing to ask what he was being thanked for. They were both thankful for each other.

"Hey, buddy!" Kurt looked up as soon as they entered the chilly outdoors. The school door had barely closed, and his father was waving at him from their family car. It was parked right along the curb. They had been waiting for him.

"Dad!" He yelled, letting himself separate from Blaine. He jogged to the car while his boyfriend followed. His father was in the drivers seat, next to Carole. Finn was in the back, looking childish. Kurt opened the door and let himself squeeze into the warm car. Blaine followed, taking the opposite window seat and shutting the door behind them.

"You were so great, honey!" Carole cooed, remembering his opening performance. Kurt flushed, having forgotten about it completely. All he could think was "_Blaine."_

"Thanks!" He laughed as Finn gave him a well earned slap on the back.

"Hello, Blaine." Burt said, a little protectively. He was a dad after all.

"Hi there, sir." He replied kindly, and continued to greet everyone else in the car. Carole was just explaining to him how happy she was he could come over for Christmas. "Oh, yes. I wanted to thank you for inviting me, it was very kind of you." He said. Carole sighed, content. She liked this boy.

"How was your dance?" Burt asked, truly interested. He could not picture Kurt enjoying himself at one of those things.

"It was amazing!" Kurt said, trying to tone down his excitement. Blaine laughed next to him, knowing to what part of the evening he was so happy about. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder, only just noticing how tired he was.

"Yeah, I figured that." Finn teased. Burt laughed.

"And how is that, Finn?" He asked. Carole shook her head at her husband who didn't notice this sign. She was exasperated, did they want to embarrass Kurt?

"His hair's all messed up, and his face is pink and sweaty. What do you think that mean-" He began as they drove away from the school. Kurt flushed deep scarlet.

"Okay enough boys!" Carole said, smiling. It was awkward for a few seconds before all five of them burst out into loud laughter.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! A warning though, for the next chapter. It might be just a little depressing...I've planned something different from what I usually do. Are you all okay with this? Reviews are totally awesome.**

**PS: Thank you to those who sent me the "Baby its Cold Outside" video before the episode aired Tuesday! I think my face broke...I was smiling WAY too much. It was so much more satisfying to see on TV though for some reason. I had an insane fangirl moment. But no more Glee for another two months now. *Cries* Oh well, I have this story to slave over for my daily doses of Klaine so I'll be alright. Maybe.**

**PPS: Artie and Brittany were the cutest things ever. (Beside's Kurt and Blaine of course.)**

**PSPS: This authors note has gone on a rampage. I'm sorry. Love you guys (:**


	9. Mom

**A/N: Well here it goes. Its a different chapter for sure, but I was worried about becoming repetitive. I didn't want to stray very far away from our regular Klaine, but I felt this subject was really important in terms of Kurt. Hope it's alright. You guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot. **

**Your reviews are inspiration.**

Blaine got up early, several days later, to the smell of gingerbread wafting from the kitchen. He groaned, stretching his arms. There had been an awkward moment the first night he had arrived on whether he should be allowed to sleep in the same room as Kurt. Eventually, Finn made the decision.

"That one time Rachel came over, I wasn't even allowed to be in the same room as her without supervision." He whined. Burt decided that Kurt should not get any special treatment because of his orientation, and sent him to sleep on the living room couch. An amused Blaine was reluctant to allow this, and insisted that he, as a guest, should sleep there instead. There was no way he was kicking his boyfriend out of his own bed. So there he was, mere meters away from a cooking Carole.

"Blaine, you up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, do you need help with breakfast?" He asked, glancing at the clock. It was 7 a.m, Kurt wouldn't be up for another hour at least.

"If you're happy to help, then please do." She replied. Blaine rolled himself off the couch, making a scene of folding all of his blankets before entering the kitchen. Carole was there, cooking Christmas pastries while Bacon sizzled on the frying pan.

"Is no one else up yet?" He asked, striding forward to help Carole beat eggs for the recipe she was working on. She gave him a worried look.

"Burt's been up for a while...I think Kurt has, too. I went down there earlier to check on him but he was pretending to be asleep." She sighed her motherly sigh, and went back to whisking ingredients. "Has he told you about today?" She asked kindly, knowing Kurt was very private.

"No...What's going on?" He asked, frowning.

"It's December the twentieth, the day his mum died." She looked down. Blaine felt a guilty pang in his chest. Kurt hadn't told him anything... "Oh don't give it a second thought," Carole said, noticing his expression, "he's quiet when it comes to Julia."

"We should give him and Burt some time alone..." He muttered, feeling bad even though he had done nothing wrong. Carole nodded knowingly.

"He'll be okay, it's just a tough day for them. Trust me, I've been there with Finn." She murmured into her bowl of batter.

"Thank you for telling me, Carole." Blaine said, smiling at the kind woman infront of him. She shrugged.

"You have a right to know, and I wouldn't count on Kurt to bring it up." She then raised her voice to a high, happy tone as they heard the basement door creak open. Blaine and Carole exchanged an understanding look, and smiled at Kurt when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted cordially, staring straight at them. He was dressed to perfection, and looked very formal. He wore a simple white dress shirt paired with a long black tie. He motioned for Blaine to follow him out of the room. Carole gave the boys an encouraging smile as they left. They entered the hallway, and walked briskly towards the front door. Kurt made sure they were out of earshot before hesitantly explaining to Blaine about visiting the cemetery.

"Sorry, Blaine, I should have told you sooner but-" Kurt started to mumble. Blaine cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't worry, Carole told me." He said, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug. The tiny boy in his arms squeezed hard. Blaine placed a kiss onto the top of his head before breaking away.

"You'll be alright here with her and Finn all day?" Kurt asked, feeling guilty for avoiding this subject for so long.

"Don't worry, I love your family. Take however much time you need." Blaine replied. Kurt stared at him and smiled.

"Thanks so much." He whispered. Blaine wondered how he was holding up so well. He could only detect the faintest red haze in his eyes, that suggested he had been crying for a few minutes many hours ago. Other than that, he seemed perfectly happy. Kurt noticed that he was being studied.

"You get used to it after eight years, her not being around." He said, hands in pockets. Blaine gave him another kind smile and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "I just wish my dad would hurry up, I want to see him..."

...

Burt Hummel sat on his bed, holding her perfume in his hand. It still had her name carved into the top.

_Julia._

Each year for Christmas he would get her the same bottle, with just her first name engraved onto the silver cap. He was dressed, and knew Kurt was waiting for him downstairs, but he couldn't help but reminisce about his first love. He sprayed the bottle once, letting her smell waft through his nostrils, and laid down onto his bed. For the first time in a year, he allowed himself to freely think of her.

...

"_I wonder when he'll know..." She murmured to Burt, playing with her thumbs. She had short, curly brown hair, and large lips. Her ivory skin contrasted with her large green eyes; The kind of woman that made heads turn. Burt on the other hand, was an average Joe. They were an unconventional couple, but no one could deny how they lit up when they looked at each other._

"_Know what?" Burt grunted in response as they watched Kurt play with his Power Ranger dolls. He had sprawled himself out on the living room floor for over an hour, planning weddings. _

"_That he's gay." She replied naturally. Burt let out a long sigh, staring at his feet. "What, does this make you uncomfortable?" She asked. They both loved each other very much, but Burt was only just getting over the initial shock of having a gay son._

"_No, honey. I just-I'm not..." He struggled to explain his feelings. "I love him, but this is hard for me, you know?" She gave him an accusing glare._

"_You love him, therefore you should be able to accept the fact that he can love whomever he pleases." _

"_That isn't what I meant. I'm just worried. I never counted on this." Julia widened her eyes and motioned for him to go on. _

"_Explain, please." She whispered. Her husband took a deep breath before answering._

"_I don't know how to be a father to my son. I don't know what I'm going to do when he comes to me with _guy _troubles, or how to keep up with his musicals. None of that is my area, and I'm just completely in the dark." He frowned at his little six year old, wondering how he could possibly raise him right. Julia reached over to squeeze his hand._

"_I know you don't have much knowledge about any of this...Kurt can come to me if he needs love advice, or a safe sex talk. I just want you to make sure he knows that you love him no matter what. Let me cover the hard stuff, and try your best to be there so that he knows you love him, and accept him." _

"_You'll help me?" He asked, looking up at her. She gave him a reassuring smile._

"_I'll help you."_

_..._

"Dad, come on!" He heard his son yell from downstairs. Burt broke away from his daydreaming, and pulled himself out of bed. It was going to be a long day. He opened his bedroom door, and stepped out into the hallway. He could see Kurt waiting for him at the foot of the staircase.

"Right here, kid." He said, making his way down the stairs. His son gave him a wide, but pained smile. As he walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel cheated. She never had the chance to help him, and he was left on his own. Kurt had never gotten a sex talk, and felt uncomfortable bringing his boyfriend over to their house. He didn't deserve that...He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she were around to help him feel comfortable. Burt had been left alone to talk to Kurt about the very things Julia insisted she would help him get through...and it wasn't until now that he realized instead of going it alone, he just ignored the subjects completely. This only increased the painful throb in his chest.

"Come on, Blaine and Carole are waiting by the door." Kurt said, grabbing his dad's hand and leading him to there.

"Where's Finn?" He asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Carole thought we should let him sleep. It would probably make him think about his Dad too much..." He replied. Burt nodded, understanding this. They walked down the hallway, and turned into the front entrance where sure enough, his wife and Kurt's boyfriend stood waiting. They broke apart for a few seconds. Blaine wordlessly pulled Kurt into a hug, and Carole did the same with her husband.

"Stay as long as you want to. Don't hurry back just because of us." Carole said, smiling at them.

"Bye, guys." Kurt said with forced cheerfulness. Blaine squeezed his hand and stepped back, allowing them to open the front door and make their way down the driveway. Carole didn't close the door, but stood watching them with Blaine as they stepped into Burt's car.

"Do you want to make cupcakes?" Carole asked, smiling. Blaine laughed, and knew that Kurt and Burt would probably want something sweet when they got back from the cemetery.

"Yeah, yeah I do." They were days like these that Carole felt as though she had _three _sons.

...

Kurt saw Carole close the door from the car window. She had stood there for a while with Blaine, watching him and his father leave. Burt fumbled with the keys for a minute, before he finally turned the car on. They drove silently out of the driveway, and out onto the street.

"You okay?" Burt asked, eyes on his son. Kurt decided not to answer this.

"I wanted to ask you something." He stared at his lap.

"Go ahead." Burt said encouragingly, making a left.

"Did she know?" He asked, looking up to face his father.

"I'm sorry?" Burt was confused, his son wasn't making sense.

"That I'm gay." Kurt clarified. He had always wondered how coming out to his mother would be like, and if she would be supportive. He watched his dad chuckle to himself.

"Oh she knew. She knew far before I did." He said, looking lost in memories.

"Was she okay with it?" Kurt asked, looking down again. He braced himself for the answer. Burt let out a sigh.

"She was more than okay with it. I think it made her love you more." He smiled. Kurt felt his heart ache happily. "You know how proud she would be? Seeing you with Blaine?" He asked. Kurt mumbled something to his feet, eyes stinging. "You know what? I'm not sure if you remember this but, does your sixth birthday ring a bell?" Burt asked.

"I remember inviting every boy in my class, and none of them coming." Kurt said, frowning. His father gave him an incredulous look.

"Is that all you remember?" He asked. His son nodded.

"It was because I was gay wasn't it?" He wondered aloud. They lived in Ohio...this wasn't surprising to him. None of the fathers wanted Kurt around their sons.

"Well, yeah. Bunch of assholes." He grumbled. "Besides that. Your mum, she got so upset when she saw you down, so she went out with you..." Burt could see his son start to smile, remembering.

"She bought me a cupcake, stuck a candle in it, and took me to buy the 'Evita" dvd..." Kurt laughed. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that day. For the rest of the car ride, Burt told Kurt stories about his mother. Most of these were funny, but some very serious. Kurt's personal favorite was when his mother had baked Kurt a Madonna cake for his seventh birthday. It took her three hours to ice the pretty celebrity's face onto it. All too soon, they reached the cemetery. Kurt stepped out of the car first, and then so did his father.

"Come on." He said, taking Kurt's hand into his own. They did not need to say anything, for a simple squeeze would remind each other that they were there. The public cemetery had its gates wide open to any visitors that wished to enter.

"This way, dad." Kurt whispered, guiding Burt in the right direction. If Julia had been there she would have made a joke about his forgetfulness...but of course she couldn't. The long walk towards his mother was depressing. Not her grave in particular, but the graves of others, whose tombstones read things such as:

Baby Rose Bishop McKenley

October 20th 2002-January 8th 2005

They tried not to notice these, and focused on finding Julia. Kurt was staring absentmindedly at the sky as his father guided him.

"Right here." Burt murmured, squeezing his sons hand and stopping to peer down at his wife's grave. Kurt looked down at it, unsure of wether to smile or cry.

_Julia Kathleen Hummel_

_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened._

"Is it wrong that this feels like coming home?" Kurt asked, tears slowly spilling over his eyes. Burt gave him a knowing look, as he too read over her grave. They didn't want a date of birth or death; just her name and favorite quote.

"Feels like a family reunion, then you remember where you are, eh?" He said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, who leaned his head onto Burt's shoulder. They stood there for quite some time, occasionally laughing at a memory.

"I remember when I was four years old, and her telling me that boys were more attractive than girls anyway...and I had no idea what she was talking about." He giggled. Burt let out a loud chuckle.

"We always wondered if you knew or not." Burt smiled, remembering them debating on the subject for hours on end.

"I think I was five..." Kurt mumbled. Burt grunted in response.

"So that's why you started watching your musicals alone." He said, remembering how private his son had gotten at that age.

"I knew what everyone at school thought about being gay, and I was worried you would find out. So I avoided you." Kurt said, regretting not telling him years earlier.

"I know, and I'm sorry you felt that way." Burt replied, squeezing his son harder. He heard him sniffle, and an overwhelming sense of grief surged through both of them.

"I miss her." Kurt said, voice wobbling.

"That's okay, so do I." He said, barely controlling is own voice but doing so all the same. Burt and Kurt had always tucked Julia into the back of their minds, thinking about a happy memory once before going to bed each night, never _grieving. _She would have wanted them to be happy...But today was the day it all came flooding back. The day they allowed themselves to miss her, and it hurt.

"Dad, could we go?" Kurt asked ten minutes later. They had just stood there, fresh tears streaming down their cheeks. Burt nodded in response, and took a step back from the grave with hesitation. Though the staff members that maintained the graves had already laid out her favorite flowers-Lilies-Burt still felt as though they should have left something.

"Let's go home." He said, snuggling closer to his son and walking away. It was easy, going back to Carole and Finn, but at the same time a struggle, leaving his first love. They were halfway to the exit when Kurt pulled away from Burt slightly, to look up at him.

"Could we go catch some lunch instead?" He asked, biting his lips.

"Whatever you want, Kurt." Burt replied, realizing how much he had missed his son. They got to the exit gates and both looked back reluctantly. They wanted desperately to leave, but found themselves being pulled back by a nonexistent magnetic force. By some miracle, they made it to the car.

"You're just like her, you know that?" Burt mumbled as he turned the car on. Kurt looked up at him, half smiling. "Nothing brings you down...And if it does, you shake it off, or fix the problem and move on. I wish I had that courage."

"I just know things are hard for you, and I don't plan on making them any more difficult." He mumbled to his father.

"Like I said," He replied proudly, "just like your mother." Kurt felt himself beam, the sadness draining from his body. He knew this was better than crying. His mother was dead, and never physically coming back. That certainly didn't mean she had left Kurt forever. She was still there, sometimes. He may not believe in God but he could _feel _her when he needed guidance. His entire life he had strived to make her proud, and what he knew she wanted right now was for her son to be happy, smiling, and thankful he had gotten eight amazing years with her.

Dammit, he was a Hummel, and that was just what he intended to do.

...

"I see them!" Carole said, staring through the curtains at the car that had just pulled up onto their driveway. It was already dark outside. The two men had gone out for lunch after visiting the Julia, and left their cellphone's in the car. This had caused Blaine and Carole to become sick with worry.

"Oh thank goodness, they look happy." Blaine chuckled, having worried about Kurt's emotional state the whole day. He hated seeing him so depressed. He covered it up with smiles, staying strong for his father, but Blaine could see the grief in his eyes.

"I'll go get the door!" She said, running when she heard two knocks. Blaine smiled, staying in the living room. It got much too crowded in there! He heard her greet her husband, who sounded teary.

"I missed you, honey." Burt said, voice muffled by the walls. He could just make out one person walking down the hallway. Sure enough, seconds later Kurt strode into the living room.

"Blaine!" He said, running into his boyfriends arms. They squeezed each other until they could no longer breathe, and slackened their holds slightly.

"How was it?" He asked, rubbing Kurt's back. He felt him shrug.

"Depressing, but nice. I missed her." He replied, sounding strange.

"You sound like you're going to cry...and then burst into show-tunes." He noted. Kurt shook with silent laughter.

"That's how today always is." He pulled back, and sat down on the couch. Blaine took a seat next to him. Kurt pulled off his tie, unintentionally popping open the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt. From his angle, Blaine could faintly see the outer edge of a bruise on Kurt's shoulder. He sighed, never forgetting what Karofsky had done to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, the marks are still there..." He murmured, leaning over to place his hand on Kurt's neck. The tiny soprano grimaced and looked away from Blaine.

"You know, and that's all that matters." He whispered, his blue eyes looking worried.

"Your dad deserves to know." Blaine replied, knowing Kurt secretly agreed with this.

"No, he'd kill someone. I'm not worrying him about me." Kurt slipped Blaine's hand off of his neck and placed it into his hand. "It'll be our little secret."

"Hello, Blaine." Burt said loudly from the doorway, Carole standing behind him. He too wore the expression of extreme mixed emotions. The two boys looked up in surprise, having not noticed their entrances.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said politely.

"It's been a long day for you Kurt, maybe you should go get some sleep." He said. "Carole and I are gonna go upstairs, don't be up much later kiddo." Kurt nodded, giving his dad a thumbs up. He was exhausted.

"Well I guess this means oodnight, Kurt." He heard Blaine's voice softly murmur from beside him. Kurt waited for his parent's footsteps to fade away completely before leaning over to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Come downstairs tonight." He offered, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Blaine raised his eyes.

"I try to hide it, but your father terrifies me. There is no way I'm crossing him." Blaine said smiling. It was a very hard offer to refuse.

"Listen, Blaine. I'm feeling okay now, and I've gotten through the day because my dad was there the whole time. It's just that-I know the second I go downstairs, and I'm left alone to think about her, I won't be able to handle it." He whispered, biting down hard on his tongue. Blaine squirmed as he saw tears pool in Kurt's eyes. He groaned quietly and grabbed Kurt's hand, standing up.

"If your dad gets mad at me..." He muttered, making his way towards the basement door with Kurt.

"Don't worry, he likes you. It's not like we're doing anything." Kurt pulled open the door quietly, not wanting to attract his fathers attention. The two of them almost tumbled down the stairs in the darkness, making quite a ruckus.

"Kurt, is that you?" He heard Finn's voice ask as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. A light flicked on and Kurt barely held in a moan of exasperation. Finn was staring awkwardly at the two boys holding hands.

"Could Blaine sleep down here with me tonight?" Kurt asked before his brother could say anything.

"NO SEX!" Finn screamed, looking petrified. Kurt almost laughed.

"Calm down! You'll wake dad. I just don't want to be alone, it's been a tough day." He shuffled his feet, hoping Finn wouldn't sell him out.

"Uhh...Alright fine!" He said, knowing what it felt like, losing a parent. Each time his mother left him alone on the anniversary of his father's death, he fell apart. Kurt gave him an eternally thankful smile and led Blaine to his bed.

"Can we not worry about pajamas right now?" He pleaded, pushing Blaine down onto the fluffy mattress.

"Whatever you want." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's waist and pulling him onto the bed as well. Finn let out a sigh, and flicked off the lights. Kurt already felt memories of his mother overwhelming him as the darkness enveloped them. The tears that fell from his eyes would surely have become sobs if it weren't for the strong arms currently hugging him as he laid in his bed.

"Goodnight, Blaine." He whispered, pulling himself closer to him. Blaine did not respond but only pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead. It killed him, hearing Kurt give off the occasional sniffle.

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen when I fall asleep..." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

Kurt cursed his step-brother mentally.

**A/N:I always wondered why most of the Kurt fanfiction's did not mention his mother much. I've always seen her as being extremely important to Kurt. So I wrote this chapter in here. The graveyard scene was originally much longer, but it got to the point of where I cried while editing it so I decided to cut the sadness down (: Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is an all-time favorite of mine. It was so much fun to write!**

**Review? *puppy dog eyes***

**PS: This was edited at 4 am...There may be mistakes!**

**(:**


	10. Snow

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. Here, have a virtual Chocolate Frog for your patience! *Throws at crowd of readers***

**I have been writing this chapter for days. It's not even that long! I'm so sorry guys, I blame high school. Holidays start in today though, so we can all enjoy daily updates! Totally awesome? I think so. Enjoy the chapter! It's my favorite so far! Not sure why, but it was really fun to write (: And you asked for it: I give you...Adorable Klaine. Or at least I think it is. I don't want to get **_**too **_**fluffy here.**

"Wake up..." Blaine murmured, arms wrapped around Kurt's waist from behind. They had both slept well that night, even though Kurt's dreams were haunted by his mother. Blaine had never felt so comfortable in his life, but was eager to head upstairs before Burt caught on to where he had spent the night.

"Mmm..." Kurt moaned in response. "I'd rather just stay here." His voice came out in a slur. Blaine laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Come on...We can watch Mulan if you get up..." He cooed, trying to bribe him out of bed. Kurt merely nestled himself closer to Blaine, a determined and sleepy look on his face.

"It's only ten in the morning, you're being ridiculous." He complained. Kurt had never been a morning person. Blaine laughed and released his boyfriends waist to allow him to turn over. They were face to face, staring at each other from their shared pillow.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked, still worrying about how upset he had been about his mother last night.

"Amazingly, actually. I have you to thank." The porcelain boy replied. Blaine grinned, and shifted his face to press their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, with definite movement from both boy's mouths. Kurt had wrapped one arm over Blaine's neck to tangle his fingers in that curly mane he loved so much. He could feel a smile on Blaine's lips as they moved with his. Their breathing was just becoming heavy, when a cough from the staircase brought them back to reality.

"Excuse me if I get angry..." Said a livid sounding Burt Hummel. "But this looks _extremely _suspicious." Kurt automatically froze, and broke away from Blaine. He turned around and paled at the sight of his father, staring at him in bed with his boyfriend. Letting out a frightened squeak, Kurt jumped out of the bed, and onto the carpet infront of it.

"Not what it looks like-" Kurt tried to hastily spit out. Burt raised a ringer, asking Kurt for permission to remain uninterrupted.

"I notice you're both wearing pajamas, so that's good news for all of us." He said awkwardly, the three of them blushing and looking away from each other pointedly. Kurt and Blaine had woken up at three in the morning, and decided to change into their night wear, as they were both extremely uncomfortable sleeping in their day clothing

"Nothing happened, sir." Blaine spat out hastily, sitting up. Kurt almost laughed at how petrified he looked. Every last drop of blood had drained from his face, and his eyes were wide.

"Both of you let me finish." Burt said forcefully as Kurt tried to say something as well. "I'm not sure what's going on here. My son has spent the night in the same bed with his boyfriend. I have now caught them making out. I clearly cannot trust you to tell me the truth about any...erm, events that may have taken place." Burt noticed his son blush deeply. This made his blood boil...If that Blaine kid, whom he had until quite recently liked, deflowered his son...Well then God help him.

"Dad!" Kurt groaned. "I just didn't want to sleep alone."

"There's a new one. I'm supposed to believe that?" Burt asked, still glaring at a cowering Blaine.

"I-Uhm." Kurt stuttered. "I was upset."

"About?" Burt asked, frowning. Kurt paused for a minute before replying.

"Mom." He said sadly. Burt sighed. He had noticed that whenever Kurt thought about Julia too much, he had trouble sleeping. "I asked Blaine to sleep downstairs with me because...well you know why. Don't get mad at him it was my idea." Burt glanced at Blaine who's expression revealed nothing but terror.

"Kurt. Uhh..." Burt was confused about how to deal with the situation now that Julia had been brought up. "Nothing went on?" He asked, pleading for the two boys to tell the truth. They both nodded, and Burt believed them. "Okay, that's good. Just don't let this happen again." He motioned to Blaine sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled, his heart beating at a regular pace now. His dad had thought he was having _sex _with Blaine. Clearly he did not understand the relationship.

"So..." Burt said, scratching his head. Carole had told him he should talk to Kurt about this anyways, and it seemed like the time. "When you _do_, erm, decide to..."

"NO." Kurt said, frantically. "No sex talk!"

"It's important for you to be informed-" Burt started, clearly uncomfortable

"Dad!" Kurt groaned, blushing madly. Blaine's face was bright maroon. "I don't plan on doing anything like that anytime soon. Don't worry. Now would you please leave now?"

"Gladly." Burt said, eagerly turning around. He awkwardly shuffled away. Blaine exchanged a look with Kurt. They were both eternally scarred. Kurt was going to say something, when his father interrupted them from the top of the staircase. "For future reference, if you're going to make out with your family home, try not to do it on a bed. That would be something parent's like to call, suspicious behavior."

"OUT!" Kurt yelped, humiliated. He swore he could see Burt laughing at his mortified expression as he left the room. The two boys waited until they heard his footsteps trail far away from the basement door.

"I think I just wet myself." Blaine whispered, finally looking up. Kurt laughed an awkward laugh, and nodded in agreement.

Blaine made a mental note to get back on Burt's good side.

..._...

They had decided to spend the day out of the house, away from the awkwardness that was Burt Hummel. Kurt was whining about some new Johnny Depp movie that he _had _ to see, and Blaine unwillingly gave in.

"He's so dreamy!" Kurt gushed on the way to the movies. They were halfway there, but it was looking as though they would miss it. Snow was falling hard, and the roads were icy. Blaine grumbled in response, pretending to pout.

"I don't care for Johnny Depp." He admitted. Kurt looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, why?" He demanded, watching as it the snow piled onto the roads.

"Because he's stealing my boyfriend!" Blaine pretended to cry. Kurt let out a loud giggle, and leaned over to press his lips against his cheek.

"Don't worry, you're mine." He said, blushing contently. Blaine looked over to smile widely at him, eyes sparkling.

"Is that so-?" He started before a pained look took over his expression. "SHIT!" He screamed. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed that he car had stopped moving.

"What happened?" He asked, the moment gone too far to recapture.

"It's out of gas!" Blaine said, moaning into his hands. Kurt sighed...He had _really _wanted to see the movie.

"What do we do?" He asked, knowing no member of his family would be able to drive out in this weather to get them.

"Get out and push?" Blaine suggested, frowning. "We could walk to a station to pick up some gas then head back."

"I suppose." Kurt said, though he made no motion to move. He watched Blaine as he shifted in his seat, and unlocked the door manually. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the cold, he wrenched it open.

"Oh my God!" Blaine screamed, bravely jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut before a laughing Kurt could get too chilly.

"_Look at him..." _Kurt giggled from the safety of the car. "_What a dork." _Blaine had slipped on some ice and was now trying to get back up in front of the car. Kurt knew he should probably go out and join him, but he just couldn't find the willpower to step out into all that snow. Eventually, a freezing Blaine pulled Kurt's door open.

"Ah! Cold!" The small boy gasped, feeling snowflakes sting his face. Blaine laughed, smirking. Kurt thought _he _was cold.

"Come on!" He held his hand out and Kurt grimaced at it.

"I _hate_ winter." He complained. Blaine sighed, and leaned in to grab Kurt around the middle.

"What are you doing?" He screeched as Blaine picked him up, and kicked the car door shut with his foot.

"Forcing you to come get gas with me." He laughed, shifting Kurt into a comfortable position. Blaine had scooped him up into his arms, and carried him down the sidewalk.

"What about the car?" Kurt asked frowning. It was on the side of the road, but on the road nonetheless.

"No one's driving right now, the snow's too heavy." Blaine said. He was right, they hadn't seen a car for the past twenty minutes. Kurt winced as a heavy gust of frosty wind hit his face. He buried it into Blaine's chest, realizing that they were in "wedding position." Blaine was supporting his back with one hand, and the other was right underneath his dangling knees.

"I'm dying!" He complained, teasingly. Blaine barked a laugh, throwing his head back.

"You've never been to Canada." He smiled. "I used to live there, this is tame compared to some of the weather you get up in Yellowknife."

"You never told me that!" Kurt said, always interested about Blaine's life prior to their meeting. "Tell me more?" He asked.

"Some other time, when we're alone." Blaine replied. He remembered the hardcore snowball fights he used to have with his friends and an idea dawned on him.

"You alright?" Kurt asked, for Blaine had stopped dead in his tracks. They were walking past a large park, with a snowy meadow behind it.

"We're not in a hurry right?" Blaine asked, smirking. Kurt shook his head no, and squirmed when Blaine made a b-line straight towards the patch of fresh snow by the park. "What are you-" He tried to say, before Blaine cut him off.

"I bet you've never had a decent snowball fight, have you?" He teased, knowing Kurt's lack of love for the winter. He had often complained it was just a missed opportunity for fashion, what with the unattractive boots and messy hair. Blaine on the other hand, adored winter far too much for a normal person.

"Okay, no." Kurt said, staring up at Blaine. There was _no way _they were going to play in the snow. Kurt Hummel preferred the sand, while it was hot out, and he looked fabulous. Right now he was bundled up in a puffy winter jacket, freezing, and his hair was an absolute train-wreck.

"I'm sorry, you have no say in the matter." Blaine teased, nearing closer to the large mound of snow mere meters away. Kurt let out a loud scream, trying to kick his way out of Blaine's grip as he plowed nearer to the snow.

"I'm serious!" Kurt cried, just as Blaine had thrown both of them into the large pile of snow. Kurt gasped as it covered his face. He struggled hopelessly with the little bit of snow covering him, feeling as though he were drowning. He felt Blaine's hand pull him out of the mound, and soon enough he had surfaced.

"You okay?" Blaine sniggered, watching Kurt stand up and shake the snow out of his hair hopelessly.

"You!" Kurt yelled, trying to look angry with his hands on his hips, but smiling despite himself. "You are evil!"

"Oh please, you had fun!" Blaine said. Kurt didn't know whether this was true or not. Jumping in the snow _was_ sort of fun...But it had also ruined his hair. No, the bad definitely outweighed the good. He pulled his chin up in the air, and walked away as briskly as he could. "You're just upset I would beat you in a snowball fight!" Kurt turned around, and stared at Blaine, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please, I could take you!" Kurt teased, knowing this wasn't true. He had never even had a snowball fight before. Blaine stood up with his arms wide open.

"Bring it on, Hummel!" He laughed. Kurt's competitive nature boiled up in him as he sprinted head first into Blaine. For once in his life he was grateful he had made the football team. Blaine was disarmed by the fact that Kurt had done something athletic, other than dancing, and was thrown back into the mound helplessly.

"I told you so!" Kurt giggled, as Blaine reemerged from the depths of the pile, laughing. He tried to get up, but Kurt straddled him, keeping him cushioned on the mound.

"You're good." Blaine said, staring up at Kurt. He wouldn't admit that it was kind of a turn on, seeing Kurt take control and strap him down like this. He stopped himself before his mind got too out of hand. There was a snowball fight to win here.

"Hey, no!" Kurt yelled helplessly as Blaine speedily grabbed a pile of snow and thew it at Kurt's arm. The porcelain boy stood up and ran away, fearing another attack.

"Come back, I wasn't done!" Blaine screamed, chuckling. He created another snowball and threw it at Kurt's head, completely ruining his hair.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Kurt yelled, doubling over with laughter and trying to fix his hair.

"I believe I just beat you-" He tried to respond, before an icy ball hit him straight in the neck. He ran towards Kurt at full speed, and tackled him to the ground. Their fall was cushioned, and they laughed in each others faces for a good minute.

"You were right, this is fun." Kurt giggled, Blaine's flushed face inches from his. It was then that he realized they were on top of each other. Blaine noticed Kurt's face turn red, but it could have been just because he was cold.

"You freezing, or what?" He asked the small boy, nuzzling their noses.

"Very. Care to warm me up?" He suggested, smiling at how cheesy he sounded. Blaine couldn't care less and pressed his frozen lips against Kurt's, feeling blood rush to them progressively. The soprano wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, and flipped them over, Blaine on the bottom now. The kiss was not broken, and only became deeper. Their tongues snaked across each other in synchronized movement. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

"Woah, there!" Blaine said breathlessly, panting. "I'm taking you out to play in the cold more often." Kurt snorted, and discretely grabbed a bit of snow from beside him. He squeezed it hard, packing it into a jagged ball.

"Guess what?" Kurt asked, shifting his arm closer to Blaine's face.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"I won!" Kurt giggled, throwing the snowball right onto Blaine's cheek. He was immediately thrown off of him and Blaine charged at Kurt, hugging him around the middle.

"You little monster!" He gasped. Kurt stroked the snow off of Blaine's cheek, and ruffled his hair so that snowflakes fell onto his face. Blaine's face turned thoughtful. "I've never seen you so happy."

"I don't know if I've ever been this happy." He admitted, grinning. Blaine tightened his grip on him, and moved his fingers down to Kurt's stomach. He unzipped his jacket, and reached inside to tickle Kurt's middle.

"Aha! Your weakness!" Blaine screamed triumphantly as Kurt screamed and flailed, trying to get out of his boyfriends grasp. He was unbelievably ticklish.

"If you don't stop I'll hurt you!" Kurt threatened, tears of laughter streaming down his bright eyes. Blaine raised his eyebrows mischievously and continued to attack his small friend. Kurt was overcome with laughter, and his knee jerked up sharply in protest.

"OH GOD!" Blaine screamed. Kurt looked at his suddenly pained expression curiously.

"You okay?" He asked, a little worried. Blaine's face grew even redder.

"You just kicked me in the nads!" He choked, voice hoarse. He doubled over, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt screamed, laughing wildly. He pulled Blaine up and wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood there, laughing until they cried for several minutes, before returning to a war-like snowball battle.

For the next hour, countless kisses, tackles, and icy snowballs were exchanged. Kurt was shocked to learn that maybe he didn't mind the cold so much after all.

..._...

Burt sat in the living room with Carole, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You think they're okay? Movie should have ended a half hour ago." Carole whispered, sincerely hoping Kurt would be back soon. Burt placed a kiss on the top of her head reassuringly.

"Look at the weather, I'm surprised they didn't just turn back on the way there. They'll be late." He wouldn't let himself become worried. Kurt knew how to take care of himself. Then, as if Carole's prayers were answered, the front door opened.

"Yay!" She sang, lighting up. She loved her boys. That was what Kurt and Blaine had become; her boys. Finn was the only son she would ever have, but there was something special about those two that she loved.

"Shh, I wan't to eavesdrop." Burt said, unashamed. Carole smiled at her husbands protectiveness. They could faintly hear Kurt and Blaine from the front entrance.

"Thanks for lending me your shirt." Kurt laughed, sounding elated.

"Yours was so soaked!" Blaine chuckled in response.

"My hairs a mess now..." Burt heard his son reply. Of course Kurt would worry about his hair. There was no escaping it.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful." Blaine's voice got soft, and Carole squealed.

"Aw!" She cooed, smiling at her husband. They heard Kurt giggle tenderly, at a high pitch. Burt felt his heart leap, he had never heard Kurt laugh like that before. After a few seconds, the two boys stepped into the house and passed infront of the living room. They stopped when they saw Burt and Carole wrapped up on the couch staring at them.

"What did you two do?" Burt asked, raising his eyebrows at the pair of them. They were both utterly soaked, and smiling wider than two kids in a candy store. Kurt's face was flushed, and he was grinning as though his face would break. Carole noted Blaine's arm right around the smaller boys waist and smiled. Her boys were happy. All four of them.

"We never made it to the movie, so we had a snowball fight." Kurt said, smile reaching his eyes. Blaine laughed and ruffled the younger boy's already ruined hair.

"Didn't think you were the type, kid." Burt said, knowing Kurt hated the snow. His son shrugged.

"You two better take off your sweaters so that I can throw them in the wash later. Bring up the rest of your stuff when you're dry and changed. We don't need you sick for Christmas." Carole said, looking overwhelmingly motherly. Blaine did as he was told, and pulled his sweater off, insisting on bringing it down to the laundry room for her. She wouldn't have it, and stood up to take it from his unwilling hands.

"One second..." Kurt mumbled, unbuttoning his cardigan. He finally got it off and handed it to Carole. She was about to turn away to get the wet clothing out of her hands, when something caught her eye. Kurt had a while v-neck on, which clung tightly to his skin. It was see-through as the snow had drenched it.

"Kurt, is that a bruise?" She asked, clearly seeing a haze of purple splattered on his shoulders, and stomach. Burt narrowed his eyes, before noticing the marks too.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, suddenly worried. He stood up and walked towards his son. Kurt looked confused for a few seconds, before realizing what his parents were talking about.

He still had bruises from when Karofsky had attacked him.

Helpless, he stared at Blaine, extraordinarily pale. His heart leaped in his chest, and terror engulfed him. He wasn't ready for this. There was no way he was telling them what had happened, but he couldn't hide it any longer. They had found him out.

"Kurt..." Blaine murmured, reaching forward to intertwine their hands. He gave him a hard squeeze. "Tell them."

**A/N: Why did I end it here? Because I'm mean! Mwahaha. :] New chapter should be up in a day or so! School's over now so you can all stop worrying about insane gaps between chapters. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me. You all help me through tough days (:**


	11. Explanations

**A/N: Short chapter! *Glares at self.* The next one looks as though it'll be pretty long, and it'll have Wes! I love him way too much. Hope you all enjoy this one (:**

**I'm getting really excited about the coming chapters...**

Kurt was frozen. Blaine had led him gently to the sofa, where they gingerly took their seats. Carole was tensely curled up on the armchair opposite of them, but Burt didn't seem to be able to do anything but stand there and frown.

"We're not going anywhere, until you explain to us what those are." Carole said softly, pointing to the purple splotches on his skin. Kurt knew she wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Still, for the next five minutes, they simply sat in silence. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Kurt..." Blaine began, squeezing his hand. "If you don't tell them I will." The small boy looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. The last thing Kurt wanted was for his parents to be worried about him.

"Can we talk about this later?" He mumbled, trying to avoid the subject. Blaine sighed next to him, and gave him a warning look. Kurt shook his head, pleading for him not to say anything. Unfortunately for him, Blaine's guilt about not mentioning this to his parents earlier had reached a breaking point.

"Kurt was driving home, when-" He tried to begin, before Kurt shushed him loudly. He held his hand up to Blaine, asking for permission to say something.

"Dad, I'm only going to tell you what happened on one condition." He said seriously. Burt raised his eyebrows, listening.

"Well?"

"_Don't freak out. _Promise me you'll hear me out before you do something drastic. It's not that big of a deal." He felt Blaine stiffen next to him, clearly disagreeing.

"I'll do my best." Burt said, glaring at the bruises that he could barely see through his sons soaked t-shirt. Kurt took a deep breath and visibly tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Do you remember last time I was here?" He asked, staring at his knees. This was it, he was going to tell them. Part of him felt a strong weight, that he hadn't noticed until then, lift from his shoulders. "I came home from Mercedes' house and-"

"You were bleeding." Carole whispered, frowning deeply. Kurt had told them he slipped on some ice.

"And you looked petrified." Burt recalled, sighing.

"I lied when I said I was okay." Kurt said quietly into his lap. His father coughed. "I stopped by a gas station when I left Mercedes' house. Someone hit me, and I ran away. That's all."

He looked up now, facing his parents. Carole had covered her mouth, and looked close to tears. Burt on the other hand, still looked dissatisfied with the information.

"There's something you're not telling us." He accused, noticing how Blaine grimaced at Kurt's shortened version of the story. "You can't expect me to believe that some guy, randomly decided to beat you up that badly."

"There is more." Blaine whispered, giving Kurt a look. All three of the Hummels noticed this, but none of them could quite understand what it meant.

"No, there isn't. It was dark, he could have been drunk." Kurt lied. If his parents knew he was targeted by Karofsky because he was gay, they would have a fit. He had put his father through so much already, and on top of his heart condition, too.

"Sweetie, tell us the truth." Carole said. None of them believed him in the slightest. They all stared as Kurt looked down and shook his head quickly.

"Blaine?" Burt asked, staring at him. He knew Kurt had told him what happened, and if his son wouldn't tell him, Blaine would.

"It was Karofsky." He murmured, with an apologetic glance at Kurt. The pale boy sent him a disbelieving, and betrayed look.

"I'm going to find that boy." Burt said with forced calm, standing up and striding towards the door. Kurt jumped up and stopped him before he could even leave the room.

"No!" He yelled, panicking. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna go give that kid a piece of my mind!" Burt growled in response. There was no way that _asshole _was ever going to hurt his son again. He tried to push past Kurt, who surprised him with his strength.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything drastic." Kurt accused, tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed Burt back as gently as he could.

"Listen to me Kurt-" He tried to say, while Blaine and Carole stared at each other with mirrored worry.

"No dad. You listen to me!" He said forcefully. He pushed an unwilling Burt back onto his chair, and stayed standing. "I don't want you to go find Karofsky!"

"Why not?" Burt asked, disbelieving. "I'm trying to help you here, and you're telling me we should let him get away with this?" Kurt put his hands on his hips before replying.

"There is nothing we can do about him, dad. I'm at Dalton now, I'm safe there. The only place he can get me is here, and I won't be stupid enough to go out alone at night anymore." He stared at all three of the angry looking members in the room. They couldn't believe how willingly Kurt would let this go.

"Baby, I don't care if he never hurts you again. You can't let him get away with doing this to you." Carole said, lip wobbling.

"It doesn't matter!" He said desperately. "What will going to Karofsky change? Do you think he'll be punished and have an epiphany? Telling on him isn't going to make him stop, so what's the point? It'll only cause us unnecessary stress."

"The point is, you shouldn't be thrown around like that." Blaine said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not worrying about myself." Kurt whispered, staring at each of them in turn. "I'm worrying about all of you. Dad, I don't want you to be scared about me, or have to worry about going to the police about some bully. I'm safe. Karofsky's never gonna have a chance to hurt me again. I've told you, and now you know. Can't this be over?" The tears fell freely now, streaking down his red cheeks. Burt patted the empty seat next to him and Kurt took it.

"Kid, you're telling me you don't want to go to the police because it'll stress you out, and you're sure it'll never happen again anyways." Burt said, to clarify. Kurt had leaned his head onto his dads shoulder, and nodded.

"There's no point anymore. Karofsky's not going to change, we're just going to waste our time...The doctors said you shouldn't be stressed out right now." Kurt could see both Blaine and Carole from where he sat, and saw that they agreed with Burt.

"I don't like it." Carole said, staring straight at her son.

"Please?" Kurt whimpered, breathing heavily now. "Please, just do this for me? It's painful to remember, why can't you just let me forget this? Let's all forget this happened." He twiddled his thumbs, looking away from everyone.

"I won't take it to the police." Burt said finally. Blaine and Carole stared up at him in surprise. That was unlike him...They half expected him to buy a shotgun and hunt that kid down.

"Really?" Kurt said, brightening up. There would be no more Karofsky, no more stress, and no more hiding anything from his parents. How had he gotten so lucky? Blaine and Carole seemed to be wondering the same thing, judging by the looks on their faces.

"But..." His dad continued, making his sons face fall. "I'm going over to his place, and talking to his dad. Then I'll have a talk with that kid. There is no fucking way he will ever touch you again. The only reason I'm not getting his ass thrown into juvy is because you don't want to have to deal with the investigations and crap."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt said, trying to stop the tears. He wrapped his arms around his dad, and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Burt, what if this is serious?" Carole asked, worrying about Kurt.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll just take someone out with me anytime I'm in Lima." He assured her, eternally grateful he wouldn't have to see Karofsky ever again.

"Kurt, I'm doing this on one condition, and if you don't accept this, I will go straight to the police." Burt threatened.

"What?" He asked, biting his lip.

"If anything like this ever happens again, you come straight to us." Burt explained, giving his son a hard stare. "I have to know that you won't keep something like this from us ever again."

"I just don't want you to hurt." Kurt mumbled. His dad sighed.

"If you had told us right away...It would have been better." Carole said. "Now we're just going to worry that you're hiding things from us." Kurt frowned at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'll-I'll tell you if this happens again. Even though it won't." He was determined to keep himself out of Karofsky's path, to ensure his family never dealt with his problems ever again.

"May I ask why Blaine knew about this, but we didn't?" Burt asked, grimacing. He was his father, if anyone should have known first it was him.

"He saw the marks and I made him promise not to say anything." Kurt mumbled, wanting to get this all over with.

"Alright then. Blaine, same goes for you. If he's hurt, you tell us. Even if he tells you not to." Burt said, giving Blaine a stern look. He nodded, running a hand through his curly hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something." He said, feeling guilty. Carole leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

"We don't blame you. Or you, Kurt...But I don't know what we would do if something happened to you. You have to start trusting us." She smiled at the two boys, holding back tears. She had to be strong, so that Kurt knew he could come to her.

"It's late." Burt concluded, staring at the time. It was ten o'clock. Though it was not an ungodly hour, he felt drained of all energy. He could see the bags forming under Carole's eyes. "You two should get to bed. _Separately." _

"Goodnight, dad." Kurt murmured, squeezing his dads hand. Burt stood up, pulling his son off the couch with him.

"Love you, kid." He said, pulling Kurt into a gentle hug. He didn't want to hurt his already damaged body. His son hugged back tightly, so Burt knew that the bruises weren't too painful anymore. Carole stood up, and joined them.

"Burt will go down to the Karofsky's tomorrow, okay? You don't need to worry." She whispered into Kurt's hair.

"I'm not." He assured them. "Goodnight." With another worried glance, Kurt watched them leave the room, and he could tell they weren't going to sleep. They were going to talk about him, wondering what to do about the situation. It wasn't over. He sighed deeply, but remained standing up.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, staring up at his boyfriends miserable face.

"Why would you do that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, frowning. He looked surprisingly livid, which shocked Blaine. He had never seen Kurt angry...

"Do what?" He asked, standing up. He took a step towards Kurt, and meant to hold his hands. Before he could do this, the porcelain boy took a step back away from him.

"You told them about Karofsky. I wasn't ready for this, and you told them." He mumbled, more tears flowing from his eyes. Blaine let out a long sigh.

"Kurt, you don't realize how serious this is. You could have been really hurt. I was trying to look out for you." He said cautiously, the last thing he needed was Kurt upset with him.

"I don't want them to worry, Blaine." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"They don't have to anymore, now that you've told them and they're going to put a stop to it. It's over now." He took a careful step towards Kurt, holding his arms open. Kurt glanced at them for a few seconds, before running into his arms at full speed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled. Blaine squeezed him tight.

"Don't worry." He repeated.

**A/N: So there it is! Not sure how I feel about it, but it's the best I could do (: Does anybody have any one-shot ideas? I'd love to write some but I can't seem to think of any! Thank you all, you're amazing and I love you. You never fail to review, therefore never failing to make me smile. **

**I wrote this chapter more than once, but eventually, I decided this version sounded the best. Kurt wouldn't want to go through the stress of a police investigation, as he knew it would just be harder for his parents. But of course Burt wouldn't let something like this go, so he goes to the Karofsky's to "sort things out." Hope that made sense, it's just that the other versions I wrote felt...wrong.**

**Ahh, authors note rampage. Leaving now (:**


	12. Shopping and Old Friends

**A/N: Hello there (: I had severe writers block yesterday, hence the delay. Ugh. So sorry! I love you all, and your reviews mean the world. I may even print them out, laminate them, and frame them. Okay, not really. But you know what I mean 3**

Blaine was screwed.

It was December.

_The 24th._

He had been texting Wes, who nearly gave him a heart attack.

Sent at: 10:20 AM.

_I hope you know, since you ditched me to hang out with Kurt this Christmas, you can expect nothing but coal from me ;] -W_

Sent at: 10:22 AM.

_Damn! I've already bought you a present :( I'd take it back, but I've already sent it. -B_

Sent at: 10:26 AM.

_I should start buying my presents, shouldn't I? It's Christmas tomorrow. Blast. Tell Kurt I say hi. -W_

Sent at: 10:27 AM.

_I've already bought all of mine. HA. He says hi back. -B_

Sent at: 10:28 AM.

_You're so anal. It's freaky. So what'd you get lover boy? -W_

Sent at: 10:32 AM.

_CRAP. -B_

Sent at: 10:34 AM.

_ROFL. You haven't gotten him anything yet? -W_

Sent at: 11:52 AM.

_You there? -W_

Sent at: 12:14 PM.

_Oh Blaaaaiinneeeyyy... -W_

Blaine had gone out on several occasions to buy Kurt his Christmas present, but nothing had caught his eye. He didn't want to buy him just anything. Wes had made fun of him for the past month for being so picky about what to get his boyfriend. Blaine ignored him, though. Kurt deserved something truly special.

Of course, he had procrastinated this matter to the point of remaining present-less the day before Christmas.

Kurt was also screwed.

A similar texting conversation with Mercedes had to proved him that much. What did Blaine even like? He was starting to feel like a terrible boyfriend.

"_He's probably already had mine for months, just to be prepared." _Kurt thought to himself, feeling guilty. He didn't want to outright ask Blaine what he wanted the day before, but he had no other choice. Of course, a master of the craft, Kurt decided to be sneaky about it.

"Wes says hi." Blaine said from the other side of the basement, smiling up from his cellphone. He had been texting him for a few minutes now.

"Tell him I say hi back." Kurt replied, contemplating how to ask Blaine about his interests. "Hey, I was wondering..."

"What's up?" Blaine asked from the couch. Kurt shifted awkwardly on his bed.

"Do you like Barbra Streisand?" He blurted out, cursing himself inwardly. So much for stealth...

"Not particularly." The other boy replied, looking confused. "Her voice is marvelous, but it's not my style."

"Really?" Kurt asked, giggling worriedly. "I love her."

"Oh." Blaine said, voice suddenly inked with fear. He was staring down at his cellphone with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noting how Blaine threw his precious Nokia across the room and jumped up.

"Yeah, Wes just reminded me of something I forgot to do." He muttered. "Sorry, I'll be back in a few hours!" Blaine grabbed the nearest jacket he could find, not bothering to make sure it was even his.

"Okay? Bye?" Kurt frowned, watching his boyfriend race up the basement stairs and disappear through the door. He let out a loud groan. What on earth was he going to do without Blaine to interrogate?

"_Wait, what the hell just happened?" _He wondered, furrowing his perfectly manicured eyebrows in confusion. Blaine was acting weird. It was then that he saw the Dalton boy's suitcase, placed at the foot of Finn's empty bed.

"_This is an invasion of his privacy!" _Kurt's conscience tried to tell him, but it was shoved into the back of his mind. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Eyes narrowed, he jumped off of his bed, inched closer and closer to the zipped up bag, and kneeled down onto the soft carpet. He fumbled with the zipper for a few seconds before it flew open.

"Oh..." Kurt said to himself. A blush was creeping up on his cheeks as he peered into Blaine's possessions. There was a small compartment on top of all his things that was transparent, clearly meant for a wallet or pictures and such. Blaine had stuffed in every picture of Kurt he could find on Facebook, and kept them in there. A few of them had hearts drawn in the corners.

"_Invasion of privacy..." _His head piped up again. Kurt sighed, wanting to get this over with before he could start to feel _too _guilty. He quickly dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor, and sifted through them. Unfortunately, Blaine had not packed much except for clothing, Old Spice products, and a picture of what Kurt assumed was his dog. He let out a frustrated scream, pulling at his hair.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked from the doorway. Kurt jumped and blushed at his stepbrother, who was now making his was down the staircase and into the room. He thought he had been alone.

"I haven't gotten Blaine a Christmas present yet." He admitted, frowning at the mess of clothes around him. Finn laughed, walking over to him.

"So that's why you're looking through his stuff?" He concluded, sitting down next to Kurt and feeling some of his usual confusion leave his expression. Kurt nodded, pouting. "He likes "The Simpsons" by the way."

"Wait, what?" The porcelain boy raised an eyebrow at Finn. Blaine was anything but a guy that watched cartoons.

"And Disney movies. You fell asleep early one night, and we hung out a bit. I wanted to watch "Family Guy", but he insisted on "The Simpsons." I can't lie, he's pretty cool." Finn smiled at his brother, wanting him to know that he had formed a friendship with Blaine.

"You-Finn-My hero!" Kurt spluttered, pouncing on him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, a squealed.

"You're welcome!" Finn said awkwardly, when the tiny soprano refused to get off of him. "You should go buy him something now, right?" Kurt immediately jumped up as if shocked.

"Yeah, yeah I should. If Blaine asks, I'll be back later." And with that, he sprinted out of the basement at full speed.

"Woah." Finn whispered to himself, wondering if he was this confusing. First Blaine, storming out of the house as though his life depended on it, and now Kurt. Sometimes he felt as though he was forever doomed to be confused.

...

Blaine brought the car to a sudden stop infront of the crowded mall. For him, it wasn't a matter of figuring out what Kurt liked, but buying him something him something he didn't already have. Before he raced out of the Hummel's home, he briefly explained to Carole the situation. Bless her soul, she gave him the keys to her car, and told him that his favorite white cardigan had been slushied and stained three months ago. He had bought it for $115 from a family owned boutique tucked away at the back of the mall. Blaine, who was humble, also happened to be very rich. In fact, almost all the Dalton boys were. So here he was, wrenching the car door open with unnecessary strength, ready to buy Kurt his favorite article of clothing back.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." He muttered to himself as the cold air whipped his face. He was just beginning to zip up the jacket he had brought, when he realized it was Kurt's. He was embarrassingly clumsy. There was a large chance he would ruin this undoubtedly expensive "Marc Jabobs" coat. Unluckiness aside, there was no time to waste, so he plunged into the crowd of angry shoppers, trying to force their way inside the mall.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone yelled at him, as he fought his way towards the entrance. He didn't look back to apologize, sensing that it was useless. There must have been a hundred people out there!

"Ahh!" He screamed, as a handbag hit him straight in the face. Blaine rushed towards the entrance doors, fearing for his life. Obviously, everyone in Lima had left their Christmas shopping until the day before. Just his luck.

"In here, hurry up now!" A security guard scolded him, trying to maintain order. Blaine somehow found his way into the warmth of the building, and gasped at the sight before him.

Chaos.

It looked as though a bomb had exploded. People were everywhere, pushing and screaming. The Christmas decorations that staff had put up were ripped down and strewn across the floor.

"For Kurt." Blaine whispered to himself, tensing his entire body before throwing himself into the mob of shoppers.

...

"The Simpsons...Disney movies..." Kurt repeated to himself, expertly diving through the mall, teeming with an abundance of scary and violent customers. He hated this rush right before Christmas, but somehow found himself a part of it each year. Unlike Blaine, he knew how to take care of himself, and had yet to be scathed in this dangerous annual event. He slipped through a tall man's legs, and jumped over a pile of shopping bags.

An enormous pair of Mickey Mouse ears stopped him in his tracks. It was a "Disney" store! Kurt did some variation of a happy dance, and plowed towards the store with all the determination in the world. Thankfully, the path towards the store was not _too _treacherous. He found his way into it without being hit once!

"Can I help you?" Asked a young, black haired woman at the entrance. She was clearly unaffected by the hassle, and looked rather bored.

"Last minute Christmas present-" Kurt tried to huff, before she laughed.

"There's a new one. Come here." She grabbed him by the elbow, and dragged him to the far right corner of the large room. Kurt wondered if he had ever seen more screaming toddlers in his entire life...

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to get-" He said again, before being interrupted.

"Hun, I can tell. You look like a deer in headlights." She smiled warmly at him, and Kurt found himself liking her. She had a very motherly quality to her, though she couldn't be more than twenty. Also, there were multiple piercings on her face. She reminded him of a grown up Tina, with less clothing. Her name-tag read "Audrey."

"Please help me!" He laughed. She returned the gesture, and stopped him in front of a large display of dvd's, and figurines.

"I suggest, a cheap dvd. Though of course, if you're rich," She eyed his Versace watch, "you could also consider one of these." Kurt scanned the little figures of Disney characters with shining eyes. There was a little mermaid one, made entirely of china...It was Eric and Ariel in their boat, just before it tipped over, ruining their to-be first kiss.

"That one!" He yelled for no reason at all. He supposed it was the rush of relief. A sudden memory of Blaine humming "Kiss the Girl" had struck him, and he was saved. Maybe his present wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

"Woah." She snorted. "That would be $150. That's real gold." Kurt was nonetheless jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I don't care, it's for my boyfriend. This is important!" He said, smiling silly. His excitement was so great, he didn't even realize he had told a total stranger that he had a boyfriend. She let out a long whistle.

"Gay in Ohio. Tough break, kid." She noted, patting him on the back. He shrugged, muttering something about getting used to it after a while. He didn't notice her walk away to get the figurine from the back.

"Be your teenage dream tonight..." Kurt hummed to himself quietly. His heart was doing backflips. Blaine was going to love him! "_He already does, you idiot." _His brain reminded him impatiently. "_But do you love him?" _Kurt frowned, contemplating this. The only people he had ever loved in his life were his family, and Mercedes. "Love" was not a word he used often, unless he was very sure it was necessary. Before he could internally struggle with this more, Audrey was back with a wrapped present in her hands.

"Sorry about the wrapping. Its some policy about customer service." She said, assuming Kurt would have liked to wrap it himself. To her surprise, he looked ecstatic.

"I think you're awesome." He breathed, clearly cheerful he had found a present so quickly. "_And wrapped too!" _He added internally.

"I think you're the first customer today that hasn't hit me." She laughed, taking him to the front of the long line by the cash register. Kurt smiled apologetically at the gang of frustrated shoppers and swiped his credit card when Audrey scanned the present.

"Thanks so much!" He squealed when she handed him the bag.

"Have a nice day." She smirked at him, her bored expression returning as the next customer in line hounded her. Kurt laughed to himself. She was really something. Now, onto the next challenge: Getting out of this mall alive, and without breaking the figurine. Suddenly, Kurt felt his optimism die.

...

Blaine was arguing with a fussy old woman over the last cardigan in the boutique. She insisted it was her size, although it appeared to be at least three times too small.

"Listen, please. This is important." He tried to say, not wanting to be rude. The old lady gave him what she must have thought was a hard slap on the cheek.

"I want this for my aunts wedding next year, mister!" She huffed. Blaine groaned as the store manager came rushing towards them. He was a tall man with a squeaky voice.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, as the two were beginning to draw a crowd.

"This boy wants to buy my cardigan!" She complained, crossing her arms. The manager frowned. It wasn't the first time today something like this had happened.

"I have $150! I'll pay extra!" Blaine said, staring at the man with pleading eyes. The old woman yanked the cardigan out of his hands, and obnoxiously strode to the front of the line. This caused many who had been stuck in the line for an hour to mutter about unfairness. The manager gave Blaine a questioning look, who shrugged in return.

"I'm sorry madam but-" He started, making his way to her, being trailed by an exasperated Blaine.

"I'll pay $200 for it!" She said. Blaine's heart may as well have shattered right there.

"Sorry, sir." The manager said, giving him a truly apologetic look. He tried to smile back half heartedly but failed. "Stick around, and I'll try to find you something else."

"Exactly! Rude boy, trying to take away my clothing!" The woman growled. Neither of the two men around her decided to tell her it was not a woman's cardigan...

"Alright, alright." Grumbled the tired manager. "You said you would pay $200."

"Yes, I'm getting it!" She said, rummaging through her large purse. Blaine was sure he saw something move in there... "Right here!" She exclaimed proudly, pulling out a ripped twenty dollar bill.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the manager, realizing that she may be just a tad bit crazy. He wrenched the cardigan from her flailing hands, and gave it to Blaine. The hurried boy threw a hundred, and a fifty dollar bill onto the counter, ripped the tag off the cardigan and ran away at full speed.

"I hate Christmas!" The stressed out manager screamed at the top of his lungs when the woman kicked him in the shins. If he were going to have a stroke, now would be the moment.

"I was going to pay good money for that!" She wailed, pretending to cry. At this, the crowd of shoppers, as a combined force, dragged her out of the store and locked the doors.

...

Kurt had escaped the dreaded mall. The parking lot was another beast he had to tackle, but by this point he was simply excited to be going home. There was quite a frenzy out here too, what with people hunting down parking spots, but at least he could breathe. He took the bus here, as Carole's car had mysteriously gone missing. Making his way to the stop, he saw his bus turning at the corner across from the street.

"No, no, no, no!" He yelled as it stopped for a few seconds, and drove away. He had missed it. This, of course, meant waiting another half hour in the cold. He began sprinting, wondering if he could make it to the next stop, before he slammed face first into somebody infront of him.

"Sorry..." A familiar voice muttered, sounding hurried. Kurt made to keep jogging away, but turned around for a fraction of a second to see that it was Blaine who he had run into.

"Blaine?" He asked, quickly stashing the present out of sight, behind his back. His boyfriend looked up from his feet to stare at Kurt. His face was covered with dried up milkshake, but once he realized who he had bumped into he grinned widely.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Uhh..." He replied into Blaine's shoulder, awkwardly holding the box in his left hand.

"Come on, we'll talk in the car. I took Carole's." Blaine grabbed his hand, and led him to the silver Honda Civic mere meters away from them. Kurt shuffled towards it, and leaned into the cold window, waiting for Blaine to unlock, and enter the car.

"Thanks!" Kurt almost yelled with relief, as Blaine reached over from the drivers seat to open his door. He stepped inside blissfuly. If his feet didn't have blisters, it would be a miracle. He closed his door, sighing deeply. The seats were comfortable.

"Again, may I ask what you're doing here?" Blaine asked, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's for the second time that day.

"Nothing, just last minute presents. I'm assuming that's why you disappeared so quickly this morning-to come here." He replied, chuckling at Blaine's face.

"It's a milkshake..." Blaine explained, noticing what Kurt was laughing at. "Someone in the food court threw it at me for getting in their way." He blushed, smiling despite himself.

"It's like a war in there, except possibly worse." Kurt giggled, forgetting to hide his present.

"Does that have 'Blaine' written on it?" He asked slyly, narrowing his eyes at the wrapped box in Kurt's lap. The sopranos face paled and he moaned out loud.

"I'm a bad boyfriend, okay?" He confessed. "I didn't know what to get you and-" Kurt tried to mumble, but Blaine raised a finger to his soft lips to stop them from moving.

"Guess what I came here for?" He sniggered, picking up an almost identical box, with 'Kurt' written on it in large silver letters. He had gotten the cardigan wrapped by a staff member dressed up by an elf before he left the mall.

"You're kidding!" Kurt whispered, before the two of them broke into fits of laughter. They had both spent the day avoiding each other, and trying to be sneaky for the same reason. "So that's where you ran off to this morning!' He repeated.

"Wes reminded me!" Blaine said, still shaking with chuckles. "You have no idea what I went through to get you this." He pointed at the box in his lap. "If you don't like it, I might just cry."

"Somebody bit me when I was getting yours!" Kurt said, pointing at a small mark on his neck. Blaine beamed, and leaned over to plant a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you." He smiled, breathing in his boyfriends scent.

"You're great." The small boy giggled. Blaine pulled away reluctantly, and shoved Carole's keys into the ignition. The car flared up in record timing, and he drove away from the mall with greater enthusiasm than ever before.

"Does this mean we're both bad boyfriends?" Blaine teased, pausing at a red light. He motioned to their last minute presents.

"After what we just went through to get these gifts, I'd say we're pretty amazing." Kurt smiled, turning to watch Blaine.

"I could have gotten pneumonia and died in the parking lot out there! All for you." He smirked, pressing the pedal down as the light turned green.

"It's not that bad out there." Kurt smired. Was Blaine doing what he thought he was doing?

"Oh please. Baby, it's cold outside." He chuckled. Kurt sighed, catching on.

"You dork!" He leaned over to push Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Baby you'll freeze out there!" He roared, singing at the top of his lungs. Kurt noticed people from other cars staring at them and began to howl with laughter.

"Why am I even dating you..." He joked, squeezing their hands. For once, Kurt had the rare pleasure of staring at Blaine freely. The sun hit his eyes perfectly, making them go from a dull brown, to a rich hazel. His curls were perfect, and it took all of Kurt's willpower not to run his hands through them.

"You alright?" Blaine asked ten minutes later. His boyfriend had become very quiet.

"Fine." Kurt mumbled, smiling off into space. "I'm just really happy."

The rest of the ride home was uneventful. Blaine sang along to songs from the radio, and Kurt stared unashamedly at him as he did. When they pulled into the Hummel's driveway, the soprano was surprised to see a new car there that was certainly not his fathers, or Finn's.

"Whose is that?" Blaine asked, voicing Kurt's thoughts as he opened his car door.

"Not sure..." He replied suspiciously. It looked awful familiar. He stepped out of the car and trudged up the snowy drive to his porch. Blaine took his hand reassuringly. Kurt tried to pry the door open with his free hand, but found it locked. Before he could ring the doorbell, it opened with a shriek from the girl inside of his house.

"Kurt!" Quinn screamed, launching herself at the shocked, pale boy infront of her.

"What-You-Ahh!" He yelled, grinning widely. Before he got to hug her back properly, she shoved him inside, not even noticing Blaine, who trailed behind them into the house.

"Why don't you have a hat on? It's freezing out there!" She scolded Kurt, closing the door with her foot.

"Sorry!" He laughed. "How are you? What are you doing here?" Quinn did not appear to hear him. Instead she stroked his bangs and felt his forehead, frowning while doing so.

"You're lucky you're not burning up, or I'd glue a scarf onto you." Kurt tried to yell at her teasingly, before she interrupted him. "Who's this?" She stared up at Blaine not unkindly.

"Blaine. He's my friend." Kurt flushed, playing with his thumbs.

"Ah, yes. Blaine. Mercedes told us he was your boyfriend." She winked at the blushing boy infront of her. She meant to pursue the subject but Finn came bounding down the hallway before she got the chance.

"Hey!" He grinned at the three of them. "Come on, Rachel's in the living room." They all eagerly left the cramped entrance of the house, and made their way to the main room. Blaine trailed along behind them, feeling out of place, but content. Kurt looked ecstatic to see some of his old friends, therefore, he was ecstatic as well.

"Get back here! I was in the middle of explain-" Rachel Berry's loud, commanding voice boomed from the living room when the four of them entered it. She was sitting on the carpet, cutting up pieces of streamer and gluing them onto a complex looking Bristol board. A worn out "Dell" laptop was open next to her, clearly in use.

"Hi Rachel!" Kurt laughed, eyeing the stressed out girl on his floor. She looked up, and shrieked his name.

"You!" She stood up, scattering confetti everywhere, and jumped into Kurt's arms. It wasn't the most eloquent greeting, but it did the job.

"I don't recall you liking me this much!" He joked, hugging her back tightly.

"Yes, well, you were always stealing my solo's." She pulled away and grinned at him fondly. "Finn's failing history, so Quinn and I are here trying to help him ace his culminating."

"Oh, why is that not surprising." He said, giving his brother a disappointed look.

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupted, pulling an out-of-place Blaine up to the front of the small group. "This is Blaine. He's Kurt's new boyfriend." She smiled a Cheshire-cat smile.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel mumbled stiffly shaking his hand. Suspicions aside, she winked at Kurt suggestively.

"Rachel, he's a fellow Warbler. This does not mean he's diseased." Kurt said, nudging Blaine in the shoulder. The bossy brunette took a deep breath, and put her admittedly comical prejudices behind her.

"Come, everyone, sit!" She ordered, returning to her place infront of the project. "I need to save Finn's educational life." Quinn followed her and plopped herself onto the bean bag nearest to the laptop.

"I'm not actually helping, they gave up on me after I cut myself on some safety scissors." Finn admitted, sitting on the couch nearest to the girls. Kurt sat crossed legged in front of them on the ground, and pulled Blaine along to remain next to him.

"History, eh?" Blaine asked, laughing. "I gave up on it after grade 10. Bad choice, bud."

"I know!" Finn groaned into his hands. "Puck said it was really easy!"

"Puck's never taken grade 11 history." Quinn reminded him, raising her eyebrows. An awkward silence ensued as Finn began to furiously text his mohawk-friend.

"So, Blaine." Rachel started, eyeing Kurt holding hands with him. "You're taking good care of our little friend?" Quinn laughed.

"He's kind of my baby." She admitted, looking down at him fondly.

"You guys, stop it!" He moaned, flushing a deep maroon. Rachel huffed up, and hastened to defend herself.

"My dad's wanted to know!" She said, still smiling. "I tell them about you."

"You have two gay dads?" Blaine asked, mouth gaping.

"Oh, yes. They're fantastic...And very worried about you!" She pointed at Kurt, frowning. "Mr. Schue told them about what happened."

"Tell them I'm perfect now." Kurt mumbled quietly, smiling as he did.

"Wait, and they chose to live in Ohio?" Blaine repeated incredulously.

"I get that all the time!" Rachel piped up. The two began to chatter amiably about gay rights, while Finn dozed off. Kurt turned to Quinn for company.

"I missed you so much!" He whispered, watching her type up an essay for her ex-boyfriend. Maybe it was losing Beth, but she seemed like such a _mom. _The way she had checked his temperature, and cared for everybody. It was cute, but a little heartbreaking all at the same time.

"Well, miss me no more! Mercedes was gonna ask you anyways...But do you want to come to Breadsticks this Sunday? The whole Glee gangs coming. If you said no, we were all planning to come and kidnap you." She winked at him. "Even Puck."

"Of course I want to!" Kurt laughed in response. "It's been too long."

"Oh and, Kurt?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, and leaned in so that only he could hear. "They all want to meet Blaine. Bring him, or Tina's gonna have a fit."

"Well...Alright fine!" He gave in. At that moment, Blaine absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder while talking to Rachel. Quinn smiled widely at her flustered friend, who was now looking away from her pointedly.

The rest of the night was one of the most comfortable Kurt had ever experienced. He caught up with Quinn and Rachel, laughing as they teased Finn. It also seemed as though they liked Blaine. _A lot. _For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt completely happy.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and the day after, he was going to see all of his old friends. Life was looking pretty good at the moment for one Kurt Elijah Hummel.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it (: I was going to post this tomorrow, instead of today, because editing was becoming frustrating. Of course, a reviewer who happens to be from Sweden (that is so cool!) reviewed and inspired me to keep going. You guys are awesome. Love you! Next chapter: Christmas, and Blaine meets New Directions! EEP! Then, alas, we head back to Dalton. We have some major Wes catching up to do, don't we? Don't worry. The chapter after the next is dedicated completely to him! I've got fun things planned for you all, so stick around!**

**Ps. I didn't mean to write Quinn as a mom, it just happened by accident. I feel so bad for her, losing Beth! I might just write a fanfiction about her being all motherly to the rest of the Glee group. Plot-Bunny attack!**

**Pps. Your reviews are so amazing it hurts. I know I always ramble on about them, but they brighten up my day. Each and every one of them.**

**Psps. During the texting scene, right at the beginning with Wes and Blaine, it took all of my willpower not to add in:**

"**Did you get my text?" -Wes**

**...**

"**Well you didn't text me back." -Wes**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses! 3**


	13. Breadsticks

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay! Its almost been a whole week! First there was Christmas, and then I was having some family issues. But thanks to your amazing reviews, I got it done. Honestly, they're the best cure to sadness, and writers block. Forgive me! (: **

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand into his own. They were outside of the Hummel home, waiting for the girls of New Directions to take them to Breadsticks. The guys were going to meet them there later, as they were busy "working out." (Santana was the only one that knew they were playing "Halo.") The smaller boy's breathing hitched, and he looked down at his feet before replying.

"I like you." He replied after a long time, flushing in shame. Blaine had used that dreaded four letter word towards him several times, but found himself continuously avoiding the term.

"Oh." Blaine tilted his pale chin up, and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"_A lot _though_." _Kurt backtracked. "And trust me when I say that. I just don't want to rush into...I'm not comfortable-" He stood there stammering, wondering if he had hurt his boyfriend. The situation reminded him of a teenage girl, turning her best friend down; Too young to realize that the rejection was simply honest, but feeling guilty about it nonetheless. But he hadn't _rejected _Blaine. He simply wasn't ready.

"It's okay, I was just wondering." He grinned, sensing Kurt's unwarranted regret. Before the soprano could reply about how it was most certainly not "okay," he was interrupted. "I didn't ask because I expected, or needed a 'yes.' I'm simply curious."

"Alright." Kurt smiled, relived. He decided, for the sake of his sanity, that he should change the subject immediately. "You should see your Christmas present." They had decided that they didn't want to exchange presents on Christmas morning, with the entire family present, and postponed the event to the following night.

"Opening presents in the dark, alone, out on the porch, snow falling..." Blaine chuckled, pulling out a bag from his thick, black jacket. "This should feel cliche." But for some reason, it didn't. More than anything, it felt like a hassle. If only they could be more affectionate around Burt; He made sure each time those two got close, the fact that he was quite handy with a gun was brought up. He was joking of course, but his fatherly instincts made him want to hurt Blaine sometimes. But hey, that wasn't his fault. It was nature.

"Oh shut up." Kurt laughed, pulling out his own gift for Blaine. It was wrapped neatly simple white paper, topped with a silvery bow. He passed it over, and tentatively watched his boyfriend open it with his calloused fingers.

"I spot a Disney trademark!" He said, immediately ripping off the paper savagely. Kurt looked away anxiously, hoping Blaine liked his gift.

"Finn said you liked Disney, and you sang that Little Mermaid song so..." His eyes darted everywhere that wasn't Blaine. "Come to think of it, he was probably lying to embarrass me."

"Oh my God, Kurt." The dark haired boy breathed from next to him. The Ariel and Eric figurine was balanced carefully on his knee. "It's perfect! This is my favorite movie, I don't even know what to tell you." He turned to give the pale boy a look of thankfulness, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Both of them were well aware that Burt was spying from the living room, ready to interrupt inappropriate behavior.

"Oh that's great. I was worried." Kurt admitted, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Your turn."

"Right." He released him, and grabbed the bag that separated them on the bench. They were now free to scoot over until their hips were touching, hopefully Burt wouldn't mind this slight physical contact. The bag had a picture of Bambi on the front, who was wearing a Santa hat. It was oddly adorable, cheesiness put aside. There was no tissue paper inside, just an article of clothing.

"Carole told me it might be important to you." Blaine murmured, his turn to fret about wether he had gotten the right gift.

"Is this-Yes it is!" Kurt smiled, pulling out his cardigan from the bag. His heart started to beat quickly, as it always did when he was presented with something fabulous. "This was my favourite, I slept with it for a week." Blaine laughed at this.

"Then it was slushied." He concluded. Kurt grimaced at the memory and nodded.

"This is amazing, but what did you use to get the stain out?" He looked up at Blaine inquiringly and looked distinctly pleased with his present. Ecstatic even. This was perfect. Another reminder that no matter what happened, Blaine would be there to fix the situation somehow.

"I bought a new one." He admitted, holding back the painful memories of rabid shoppers. "Again, thank Carole. She told me where to get it and all."

"You didn't need to do that!" Kurt grinned widely at him nonetheless. "Come on get up." They did, and pulled each other into a tight hug. Blaine's hands were snaked around the porcelain boys waist.

"Thank you." He breathed, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Thank _you." _Kurt answered, arms resting between them on Blaine's chest. They began to lean in, eyelashes almost touching.

"Your dad..." The other boy protested.

"He'll survive." He whispered, just as their lips brushed against each others, and the living room curtain twitched shut. Before they could crash together in perfect harmony, a loud honk from the driveway made them jump apart, startled.

"I think your friends are here." Blaine remarked, eying the new car, parked in the driveway. How had they not noticed it? Kurt groaned while unwillingly releasing himself from the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"I guess we should go." Kurt sighed. A blush was creeping up on his cheeks as Blaine went inside to put their gifts away. What were they thinking? Of all ways to ruin a kiss, they _honk. _Surely looking away for a few seconds, and politely walking up to introduce themselves wasn't impossible. It was most definitely Rachel. Damn her.

"I am loving how entirely embarrassed you are." Blaine laughed, announcing his return. He took the flushing Kurt's hand, and walked up to the car confidently.

"I don't know how you're doing this, I would be terrified. No, I _am._" The small boy noted, frightened by how calm Blaine was.

"If I'm too nervous, it would ruin my first impression. So I'm trying to put that behind me." He admitted, lowering his voice as they neared the car. Kurt sighed anxiously, as he opened the door and scooted to the middle seat of Rachel's mini-van. It was large, and held eight people. Two in the front, three in the middle, and three in the back. Blaine got into the car as well, getting the coveted window seat, and slammed the door shut. The girls automatically burst into screams of greeting.

"KURT!"

"Baby, I missed you!"

"You missed the honorary girls meeting two weeks ago!"

"Honey, we have to catch up. You won't believe what..."

"...And then Mr. Schue said that he didn't care if the sandwich was rotten, he just..."

Blaine was unable to follow any of the conversations, but understood this much: Kurt had amazing friends. They all seemed overjoyed to see him, and leaned dangerously over their seats to kiss him on the cheek, or pat him on the head. It was rather adorable. Of course he decided to ignore the "honorary girl" comment that came from the Asian girl in the middle seat behind him. She was flanked by two cheerleaders, the one on the left eyeing Blaine as though she wanted nothing more than to get into his pants. The other, sporting a blonde, curled ponytail, looked merely confused.

"Hi! Oh I missed you, too!" Kurt said, grinning widely. Rachel, who was driving, pulled out of the driveway as he greeted his old friends again.

"So, you aren't going to introduce us?" Tina asked, smirking. Her gaze lingered on Blaine.

"Oh, right." Kurt fidgeted with his hands. "This is Blaine." The six girls around the two boys exchanged knowing looks much to their porcelain friends annoyance.

"Hello." Blaine said, smiling devilishly at Kurt's embarrassed expression.

"That's Santana, Tina, and Britney in the back." He continued, ignoring Santana's wink at him. "You know Mercedes.." He gestured to the smirking girl next to him. "And Rachel and Quinn you've met." Blaine's eyes shot up to the two girls up front, and smiled in acknowledgment.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you ladies." He said politely.

"Kurt's told us a lot about you." Santana wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Blaine noticed Kurt blush intensely as he shushed her.

"Sorry about the kiss. It was all Rachel." Tina said from the back, as the girl in question made a careful left.

"I-It's-No comment." Kurt stammered, turning a shade of red usually reserved for tomatoes. Blaine laughed nervously and stared out the window. This only amused the girls around them, who were beside themselves with fits of laughter.

"You should thank me Kurt." Rachel insisted, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "They all wanted to stay and spy. I on the other hand, put a stop to that."

"Only because you said things were getting 'too inappropriate.'" Quinn snorted.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt piped up, looking slightly amused now. "How many times have I caught you and Finn sucking face-"

"_That is besides the point!" _She nearly shrieked, ignoring the retching sounds Santana was now emitting. "And I do not 'suck face' with Finn!"

"Whatever." Mercedes said, not believing her comment. "Stop trying to sound like such a hero, you were watching for a good five minutes before you honked."

"Better late than never." She insisted, keeping her narrowed eyes on the road, as Quinn toyed with the stations.

"By the way, the whole cardigan gift," Mercedes started, "pure _genius." _

"Oh it was all Carole!" Blaine insisted, smiling widely. "She is fantastic."

"What stain remover was it anyway?" Rachel asked as she stopped at the red light.

"I bought him a new one." Blaine stared at Kurt fondly. "He didn't realize until he saw the price tag." This only caused the girls to squeal.

"Oh that's so precious!" Quinn gushed, missing Sam. The rest of the car ride consisted of one large conversation, between Blaine and the other girls. Kurt remained silent, listening amusedly. From hair straighteners, to clothing, they discussed it all. Thank God they approved of his boyfriend. Part of him was afraid they would hate him, and shun Kurt. (This was ridiculous on many levels, but he refused to see it.) He zoned out for several minutes, contentedly holding Mercedes' hand, before trying to listen in on where the conversation had taken them.

"Finn is much better suited to me than Jesse." Rachel was telling them all, her bossy voice drowning out the radio. "I hate how controlling he was, despite his looks and unprecedented voice." The girls groaned in agreement.

"Artie lost me when he tried to get me to lose the goth." Tine grumbled from the back. This earned her a poke from Britney.

"Stop. Artie's perfect." Her voice was as dazed and confused as ever, and seconds later she looked down to hum and her shoes.

"I hate men who stroll into the relationship feeling superior because they're more masculine." Blaine added, still in the conversation.

"That's happened to you?" Mercedes asked, giving him an understanding look. Blaine, much to Kurt's surprise, nodded.

"Last year, we barely dated before I told him to go shove his ego up-" Blaine was cut off by the rest of the girls laughing and agreeing at his comment.

"You never told me you've had a boyfriend before." Kurt said, giving him a thoughtful look. His boyfriend shrugged.

"I'll tell you everything one day, when we're alone and have time." He promised, earning him a happy sigh from Kurt. Finally, they drove into the Breadsticks parking lot. Rachel spotted Artie's dads minivan, and parked next to it.

"I suppose the boys are already here." She sniffed, turning the car off. There was a great ruckus as the eight of them tried to escape the confines of the car. Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn got out easily. Unfortunately for Kurt, he was stuck in-between Tina, Santana, and Britney, who were all violently jumping over the backseat in an attempt to escape to their favorite restaurant.

"You okay?" Blaine laughed, eventually helping his flustered boyfriend out of the car.

"I think Santana bit me!" He said loudly so that she could hear. They all simply chuckled as he shut the door behind him, and walked towards the entrance of Breadsticks. Blaine followed, while the throng of girls tried to eavesdrop.

"You could cover up your nervousness better, you know." He winked, casually taking Kurt's hand. The soprano looked behind him to see Mercedes and Quinn giggling at the slight physical contact, and gave them a playful glare.

"I am not." He insisted, ignoring the whisper of gossip behind them. "Well, maybe a little about the guys."

"Ah, a confession. Don't worry, I can talk sports too, remember?" He gripped Kurt's hand tighter in reassurance.

"It's not that. It's just that..." Kurt thought over his words carefully. "The boys can be, erm...A little..._immature _at times. Especially about my sexuality." There, that didn't sound too bad, did it?

"I think I'll manage." Blaine led them through the front doors, and into the warm restaurant. The same, older waitress that was always there strode up to them. She was cut off before she could begin to speak.

"Excuse me." Rachel said coldly, strutting to the front of the pack. "We can find our own seats." She walked briskly away from the confused woman, the rest of them following. Santana snorted.

"What's up with Berry?" She asked.

"She kicked me out last time, because I was singing too loudly." She huffed, finding the New Directions boys and making her way towards them.

"Rachel, you were belting Streisand out at the top of your lungs." Mercedes laughed, remembering the day fondly.

"Whatever. Come on." She found Finn first, who waved at them when they approached their table. They made their way into the large booth, and sat down. Quinn was next to Sam, who draped his arm around her. Kurt wondered why he had ever had a crush on him. Rachel, of course, was next to Finn. They were already getting gooey. It was revolting.

"Guys, this is Blaine." Kurt said once the chatter died down. Each of the boys, except for Finn, turned to stare at him. Their gazes went up and down his profile. It took a minute for Kurt to realize they were sizing him up.

"Sup man?" Puck asked, reaching over to shake his hand. He was impressed when Blaine shook back firmly.

"Nothing, I'm doing good. You?" He was in complete guy mode. The girls, who were recently chattering away with Kurt, were confused.

"We're just talking basketball." The boy in the wheelchair smiled at him. "I'm Artie, and that's Puck." Blaine nodded in acknowledgment.

"Our team sucks." Finn pouted from next to Rachel, jumping into the conversation.

"You play?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were a football guy."

"We all are." Puck said. "That's where we dominate. We're complete crap out on the court though."

"Blaine, I play point if that explains anything to you." Finn grimaced, looking defeated.

"Aren't you a little tall?" He laughed.

"I'm in a wheelchair, and I'm the MVP. We're completely dysfunctional!" Artie explained, also sulking. These guys obviously weren't used to losing. It was clear they had some serious basketball issues to tackle.

"Ouch! I'd help you out, but I'm also a football kind of person." He admitted. This got everyone's attention.

"Just like Kurt." Quinn smiled mischievously, exchanging a look with Mercedes. He shifted awkwardly next to Blaine.

"You never told me that!" He accused, noting how flushed his boyfriend was getting. "Kicker, I assume...You told me you weren't athletic."

"Yes, kicker." He sighed, admitting defeat. "I got through it by means of dance." Blaine and a couple of others laughed out loud at this.

"I'm sorry, what?" He grinned. Kurt had danced on the football field. Now that was something he would _pay _to see.

"Nothing! Don't mention it-new topic-" Puck stuttered, muttering something about manliness. For the next hour or so, the boys (except for Kurt) raved about football. The rest of the group was throughly intrigued by this. Blaine had gone from hair straighteners, to discussing game tactics in mere minutes.

"Colts!" Puck insisted, dropping his fork. "They should have won." They were on to the subject of the Superbowl.

"The Saints needed that win!" Blaine argued, passionately. "New Orleans needed something to celebrate."

"It was a pity win!" Finn said.

"Well the Saints cheerleaders are hotter..." Artie said thoughtfully. There was a murmur of agreement from Puck. Finn decided to remain quiet, as Rachel was glaring at him fiercely.

"Hey, Blaine." She said, looking away from Finn. "Did you know Kurt was a cheerleader?"

"Shut up. Shut up. No, no, no. This isn't happening." Kurt covered his face with his hands as the entire table burst into loud laughter.

"What-Really?" Blaine howled, turning red from laughing too hard. "Mercedes, you have to send me a link to a routine, please!" Kurt stared, aghast at his best friend as she nodded, assuring him she would.

"What're you looking at?" Kurt asked self-consciously. Blaine was giving him a probing look.

"Trying to imagine you in a Cheerio's uniform." He giggled.

"Oh it gets better!" Mercedes clapped her hands together in amusement. "Kurt totally went lumberjack this one time!"

"He was straight for a while." Britney said, looking up from the pile of peas on her plate. "He was capital "G" gay, so I backed off. But then he sang a manly song, so we made out." Everyone turned to stare at her, remembering all too well the awkward three days that Britney and Kurt had dated.

"I'm truly confused." Blaine said, looking at the pale boy next to him. They each laughed at his mortified expression.

"It was a phase!" He shrieked.

"It was so cute!" Quinn giggled, shaking.

"I missed all of this." Sam frowned from next to her, looking disappointed. "How do I miss Lumberjack Kurt? Nothing awesome like that happens anymore."

"You all say it as though it's an alias!" Kurt whined. "I wear that crap one time..."

"I'm sure it was...erm, great." Blaine didn't even try to hide his smile now. He was having a little _too _much fun getting along with New Directions for Kurt's liking. He decided to turn away from the rest of the group and talk to Mercedes as a distraction. Blaine laughing at him wasn't exactly what he would classify as "fun."

"Somebody wants to change the subject." She laughed, as Kurt groaned into her shoulder. "Don't worry. Just be glad they're all getting along." She motioned at Sam and Blaine creating a friendship handshake.

"This is embarrassing, Cedes!" He put on his best diva act, but everyone could see how happy he was. His two worlds had not collided, but merged together peacefully.

"Oh, about Karofsky..." Finn started. Everyone went silent and looked up at him. Blaine appeared suddenly tense, so they all knew he was filled in on the bully. "I totally tackled him during tryouts today. He's got this _huge _bruise on his cheek!" They all began to laugh, having assumed that Finn was going to mention something negative. Kurt was thinking along the lines of, "Karofsky's moving to Dalton," but was pleased with this news instead.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Blaine murmured into the smaller boys ear.

"Okay." He said, moving to allow Blaine out of the booth. They pecked each other on the lips before the dark haired boy left. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. As soon as Blaine was out of earshot they burst into loud discussion.

"How far have you gone?"

"You need to get _laid_ man!"

"Santana, Puck! Stop it!" He blushed. "We've only kissed."

"It gets pretty wild according to what I've heard." Mercedes raised her eyebrows and giggled at her friends embarrassment.

"Nothing worse than Finn and Rachel!" He counteracted, hoping this would cool them down. Puck only snorted.

"They eat each other's faces off." Rachel glared at him. If looks could kill... "So this Blaine guy, he's good?" Puck stared at him with an expression that could only be described as a "because-if-he's-being-an-ass-to-you-I'll-beat-him-up" look.

"Oh he's amazing!" He said, voice raising about an octave. While the girls cooed, the boys awkwardly laughed and looked away. They were happy for Kurt...But yelling and jumping was too feminine. They had reputations to keep up, after all.

"Oh tell us about your first kiss!" Quinn begged, batting her eyelashes. Yeah, now they boys _really _wanted to stay out of the conversation. They began talking about football again, while Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes gushed over Kurt's love life.

"...And he said he _did _want to go out with me, it was just that our friendship was on the line..." He explained, grinning stupidly into outer-space. "...so then he kissed me, in the parking lot."

"Aw!" Rachel clapped her hands together. "That's so romantic!" The four of them sighed contently, and didn't notice Blaine return from the restroom.

"I try." He smiled, making them all jump.

"This just gets better and better." Mercedes said, catching Kurt's humiliated glance at her. What she wouldn't do for some popcorn.

"It's okay, we should be leaving now anyways." Rachel piped up. "They're closing in twenty." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. His friends liked Blaine, and he wasn't going to be subjected to more embarrassment. Things had gone over reasonably well. They all shuffled out of the booth, and each threw their share of bills onto the table to cover the bill.

"Nice meeting you." Artie shook Blaine's hand. Kurt smiled at this, and walked slowly along with the group as they made their way to the exit.

"This was fun." Blaine whispered into his ear as they held hands, and trailed behind the rest of them. Kurt didn't get a chance to respond.

"So, Blaine." Santana started earnestly. "Top or bottom?" He guffawed at her, unsure of what to say. The rest of them, except for Puck who grinned wildly, did the same.

"Okay, this is getting weird!" Kurt yelled, blushing madly. He ran away from them with a blank faced Blaine trailing along. "We're waiting outside until the guys leave!"

"Wow. I like him. But he's out there." Blaine remarked as they strode away, wondering how Puck maintained a girlfriend with his honesty. He had learned from his older sister never to tell girls the truth. 'No _of course _that dress doesn't make you look fat.' What do you suppose would happen to you if you said that it did?

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt apologized, pulling the door open and stepping out into the cold, winter night. What if his boyfriend was grossed out now? He let out a long breath, while leaning back onto the brick wall. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist, smiling.

"It's okay." He assured him with a laugh. "I like your friends. Especially Britney."

"She's something." Kurt agreed, loosening up at the close proximity between them. His slight anger, and embarrassment had faded. All that mattered now was Blaine's peppermint breath, blowing over him.

"She told me something about your 'soft lady hands.'" He winked, hazel eyes then boring into the blue ones.

"I don't like where this conversation is going." Kurt concluded, joking a little bit, but meaning what he said at the same time. Instead of changing the subject, he pressed his lips against Blaine's. It was a chaste kiss, that surely would have developed into something better. But just as Kurt's mouth fell open, the door next to them did as well.

"I hate to break up the sex riot but-"

"PUCK!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is one of my favorites. I am biased though. I like it purely because of the Wes-overload it contains. **

**Ps- I love you guys, and your reviews. They're so sweet, and ****always**** make me laugh out loud in girlish squeals. It's embarrassing. 3 *Cyber hug***

**Once again, writing has made me feel better (:**


	14. The Party

**A/N: Let there be Wes. I am much more excited about this than I should be. Look at this long chapter! All for you, my lovely readers. A reward for making my life awesome. This would have been up yesterday, but twelve of the pages I wrote disappeared. THAT PUT ME IN A RAGE. IT WAS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN! I rewrote them just for you guys though. *sigh* I love you all (:**

December the thirty-first.

It was Kurt's last day home. Christmas was gone, and with it went the stresses of last minute shopping and maintaing a slim figure. Of course, there was still New Years Eve to celebrate, but Burt had allowed Kurt and Blaine to leave Lima early and enjoy the celebrations at Dalton. Classes returned on January the third, but it was yet another school tradition for the students to return to campus early, and "get their freak on." (Wes' words, not Blaine's.)

The five of them were sitting in the living room, huddled around the television, watching a movie of Finn's choice. Kurt insisted on "The Little Mermaid" solely to listen to Blaine sing along to the songs, but gave in because Burt wanted to watch the monstrosity of a film as well. They were lucky it was Kurt's last day there, and he put up with it because he would miss them. Finn was on his dads armchair, and the remaining four of them were on the large couch.

"Kurt, if you really hated this movie as much as you say you do, you would be in your room, listening to Betty Straysand or something." Burt grumbled, eyes wide and excited. A car had just blown up. The director found it necessary to replay this scene with about ten different angle shots.

"I want to spend _some _time around you before I leave!" He defended, sighing. The things he put up for his family. Not even Mercedes could make him sit through something this mind rotting.

"It's okay, I'm bored too." Blaine whispered, so that only he could hear. Kurt smiled, and decided to do something he had never done before: warm up to Blaine in front of his father. It wasn't as though he wasn't _allowed _to, but papa-bear Burt always glared at the slightest contact. Surely though, he had accepted that Kurt wasn't a child anymore.

"We don't have to pay attention to the movie. It's dark anyways." He whispered back, sliding off the couch and onto the carpet. There was another flash of light as a helicopter burst into flames, allowing Kurt to see everyone's expressions before it went dark again. Nobody had noticed his movement, and Blaine looked confused.

"What are you-" He tried to ask, but Kurt put a finger to his lips, indicating him to stop talking. The pale boy, almost glowing in the darkness, sat himself in-between Blaine's legs, head resting against his boyfriend knee's. He could feel Blaine's feet shake with silent laughter as he realized what he was trying to do.

Blaine leaned forward to run his hands through Kurt's hair, and massaged his shoulders. _"There." _Kurt thought to himself, pleased. _"This is much better than having to watch shallow characters blow each other up." _They sat like that for the rest of the film, Kurt leaning against Blaine's knees, having his hair tousled and shoulders massaged. Nobody noticed the sighs of contentment they were emitting, except for Carole. She looked over a few times, catching Kurt's eye and grinning widely. He smiled sheepishly back. Slight awkwardness aside, he let his eyes close as Blaine quietly sang things into his ear.

"When you wish...upon a star..." He whispered, not having to worry about annoying the others. There was a particularly loud gun show going on at the moment, and only Kurt could hear him. He chuckled as Blaine's voice tickled his ear.

"I love Pinocchio..." He admitted, keeping his eyes closed. Kurt remembered the small, Pinocchio Hummel figurine that Blaine had given him the night Karofsky attacked him. It was now perched on his nightstand, always the last thing he saw before falling asleep. It was a reminder that Blaine was always there for him; at Dalton and at home.

"If your heart...is in your dreams..." He sang. Kurt felt himself melt. "No request is too extreme..." His eyes were droopy, and his mind was lulled into rest by Blaine's soothing voice. He quickly fell asleep.

"Your dreams...they come true..."

...

"Hey, wake up." Somebody breathed into his ear. Kurt jumped as if shocked, and took in his surroundings. He was in the living room, and the credits of the film Finn insisted on seeing were just beginning to play.

"How long was I out for?" He asked Blaine, who had resumed with the hair-playing.

"About thirty minutes. The movie was almost over anyways..." He trailed off, smiling. It was then that the lights flicked on, momentarily blinding them. Kurt rubbed his eyes, feeling wide awake now. It was boredom, not tiredness that caused him to drift off.

"I didn't notice you move, Kurt." Burt said gruffly, eyeing the two boys. They both froze, not knowing whether to smile or run for their lives. Much to their surprise, Burt shot them an awkward thumbs up and quickly left the room.

"Well that turned out better than I expected." Kurt blushed. Carole laughed at this while Finn also left the room, muttering something about going to see Burt.

"You know he doesn't mind of you get close." She said. The two boys snorted in response. "He's happy for you. He's glad that you're dating, it's just that to him you're still his little boy. He's protective of you."

"He should get used to it..." Kurt grumbled, grinning nonetheless. So Burt _didn't _hate Blaine. Well, that made things much less distressing.

"I think he is. Give him time." She gave them both a warm smile and left the room to give them privacy. Kurt felt tugging at his scalp.

"You're the only person I've ever let touch my hair." He said, a little awestruck. "Except for my mom of course."

"Hmm." Blaine said thoughtfully. "Maybe thats why Burt didn't kill me."

"He's not about to hurt you." He chuckled at his boyfriends fright of his father.

"I know, and I think he's fantastic." He cleared his throat before continuing. "But it's not wise groping someone's son when they've seen him go through so much."

"What do you mean?" Kurt stood up, sore from sitting on the floor, and plopped himself back next to the other dark haired boy.

"He's seen you go through the loss of a parent, coming out, being bullied..." Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands, and played with the it while speaking.

"I still don't understand how this relates." Kurt gave him a blank stare.

"When you date somebody, and open up to them, you're asking for rejection." Blaine explained, looking straight into the beautiful, crystal clear, blue eyes across from him. "When you fall in love, you give yourself to that person. That means this other person has such a large piece of you, that they could easily break it. I would assume your dad is worried about you risking that...He doesn't want us to rush into anything, so that I don't...break you. I don't think he thinks you could handle something that painful, after all you've been through. He wouldn't want to see you depressed."

"But..." Kurt pondered this. He had never thought about the fact that Blaine would ever leave him, or hurt him. The idea was absurd.

"If you saw somebody you love go through _so much_, you wouldn't want them vulnerable to more pain, would you?" He added, wanting Kurt to get the picture.

"I understand that. But I never thought about it. I assumed we would just...be together." Kurt frowned, not enjoying that they were talking about hurting each other.

"Oh I don't plan on breaking up with you. Or at least I can't see that happening." Blaine chuckled, breaking into a wide smile that showed off his dentist teeth. "You're important to me. Your dad is just hesitant about seeing you in a situation that could hurt you. I doubt it will though." He took their intertwined hands, and kissed them.

"I see. Except he's forced to be happy for me, because I'm happy." Kurt smiled. "You're such a Yoda, you know that right?"

"My moms a physiologist." He said, smiling this goofy smile at Kurt.

"Really?" Blaine nodded. "And why are you looking at me like that?" He teased, giggling.

"You make me happy." Again with the goofy smile. Kurt wondered why he had to be so adorable. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so instead he leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go get packed, okay?"

"Mkay."

They left the room, feeling different from when they had walked in. Some things Blaine had said got Kurt thinking.

"_Oh I don't plan on breaking up with you..Or at least I can't see that happening...You're important to me...You make me happy..."_

Blaine had gone out of his way to make Kurt feel better about himself. Who had driven two hours from Westerville to Lima twice a week for a month? Blaine. Who had countlessly told the other how much he loved him? Blaine. Who had stood up for him in front of Karofsky? Who had met his parents? Who gave him advice?

Blaine, Blaine, and Blaine. This made Kurt feel guiltier than he thought it would have. He wasn't ready to use the word "love" yet, and that wasn't his fault. But there had to be something he could do to prove to Blaine that he needed him, and that he was one of the most important things in his life right now. He may have not been as open about these feelings as Blaine was, but that did not mean they were not there.

"_I'll show him." _Kurt thought to himself. _"I'll show him how much he means to me."_

Blaine probably already knew how much Kurt cared for him.

But he didn't care. He was going to show him one day, soon, and dammit, it was going to be spectacular.

...

"We'll see you in two weeks then, baby." Carole murmured into Kurt's ear, hugging him tightly. She may not be his mother, but to him she smelt like home.

"You can let go now Carole, I'll be fine." He laughed, giving her one last squeeze before pulling away. She had locked him in a death-grip for the past five minutes. She smiled and they both turned to see Burt and Finn saying goodbye to Blaine. Again, he was in guy mode. They exchanged brief one armed hugs, and slapped each other on the backs. Once this was over, Kurt ran up to his dad, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Bye, dad. I'll call you sometime next week." He whispered, gripping his dad with more force than one should exert when hugging a sick person.

"Okay, I'll be here. Oh and kid..." He lowered his voice so that only Kurt could hear what he said next. "Blaine's a good kid. Bring him over for a game sometime."

"Thanks, I will." He beamed in response, letting go unwillingly.

"See you, Kurt." Finn said, giving him a wide smile, which the smaller boy returned graciously.

"Come on Carole, let him breathe!" He commanded his step-mother, who refused to let go of his boyfriend. She gave him a pat on the head before letting him chuckle and separate himself from her.

"Thanks again for having me." Blaine smiled, always the polite one. There was a murmur of "thank-you's" and "come again soon's" and "have a safe trip's" before the pair were opening the door, and stepping out into the cold December air. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and they walked down the porch with their bags.

"Kurt, call me later man!"

"Drive safely, kids!"

"See you soon sweetheart!"

The three family members at the door waved and shouted out their goodbye's one more time as the two boys made it to their car. They turned around and waved back with large smiles before opening the car doors, and stepping inside.

"Your family is wonderful, really." Blaine said, shutting the door behind him and digging into his pockets for the keys. Kurt was doing up his seatbelt and locking the passenger door when he answered.

"I'm glad you came. This was really fun." He smiled. They looked up at the house again, and raised their hands in farewell to Carole who refused to leave the door until they were gone. Burt and Finn must have already accepted that Kurt was going to be gone for two weeks. His step-mother though, felt as though they were being separated for life. (Burt would later tell her how _adorable _her worry for Kurt was, much to Finn's discomfort and awkwardness.)

"I got lucky. They didn't seem to hate me." Blaine said, turning the car on, and pulling out of the driveway. Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

"They loved you! How could anybody _not _like you?" He spluttered.

"Well, there's the whole gay thing." He joked, driving down the snowy street.

"That isn't your fault, that's just other people's ignorance." Kurt explained, before smiling at him. "Other than that you've got perfect grades, you play the piano, you sing, you're polite..."

"Why thank you Kurt Hummel, but I could say the same things about you." Blaine said, still not understanding how Kurt saw him as perfect. "I'm far from ideal."

"Whatever Blaine." He was defeated. His perfect boyfriend was being stubborn. Why couldn't he accept and be thankful for the talent he was given? Kurt was bothered by his lack of self-confidence. It was as though he had transformed into a teenage girl, unable to believe how pretty she is. For the next ten minutes they drove in awkward silence. Had they just fought? No, it was a disagreement. Even simpler than that, Kurt was simply frustrated at Blaine's self-ignorance. That was it. Frustration.

"Would you mind putting on a CD?" Blaine asked, several minutes later. Kurt nodded, desperate to ease the uncomfortable quiet. He grabbed the first disk he could find and jammed it into the player. It was the "Across the Universe" soundtrack, a collection of Beatles covers. They were his mothers favorite band, and though she died before Across the Universe was released, he knew she would have loved the different spins on her old favorites.

"The Beatles okay with you?" Kurt asked, not wanting to annoy Blaine with music he didn't like.

"Oh I love them! They're my favorite band." He said, smiling as "Dear Prudence" came on. "I adore this song!"

"Really?" Kurt raised a teasing eyebrow. "I always pinned you for a Katy Perry fan."

"She's second." Blaine blushed. "I would go straight for her."

"Too much information!" Kurt laughed, letting out the occasional snort. Blaine chuckled along with him, and held his hand. This further confirmed Kurt's belief that they had _not _just had a fight.

"The sun is up, the sky is blue..." He sang, eyeing Kurt to see if he would continue the song. He did not disappoint.

"It's beautiful, and so are you." He smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play!" They finished in unison, letting the rest of the song go on by itself. Kurt sighed, content. There was nothing he loved more than the sound of his voice harmonizing with Blaine's. It was effortless.

"My sister was named after this song." Blaine said, making a left. They were passing McKinley High now.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. The other boy nodded.

"Yup, her name's Prudence." He continued to hum along to the song nonchalantly. Kurt found himself becoming down. How well did he know Blaine, really? Finn of all people had to tell him that he loved Disney classics, he hadn't even known what his favorite band was, and he knew _one _of his family members first names. Not to mention the fact that he had a boyfriend last year, which Kurt had been clueless about. He had assumed they were both new to this...Obviously not.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's frown.

"I don't know you at all, do I?" He replied sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He grimaced deeply, not expecting this conversation to crop up. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I didn't know you liked Disney movies, or your favorite band, or the fact that you've dated, _or _what your own sisters name is...We've been dating for months now, and you know all that about me." Kurt flushed in embarrassment. Why was he bringing this up? Was he trying to persuade Blaine to break up with him or something?

"Those are mundane things, Kurt." Blaine said, a smile creeping up on his face. "Sure you don't know my favorite animals, which happen to be Lemurs, or my cake preferences. Other than that, you are the only person in this world that can truly relate to me. We can relate on so many things, and I feel as though I can tell you anything. You know me better than anybody."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt stammered, feeling the frown on his face drip away.

"Exactly. Those things don't matter. You see me, and that means more than knowing trivial facts about my existence." Blaine squeezed his hand, and gave him a reassuring look. "I didn't know you were curious about those kind of things."

"I didn't realize that until now...It made me feel like I didn't know you." Kurt began to feel unbelievably stupid now. "Nevermind, that was just dumb of me. When you put it that way I feel as though I could write a book on you."

"You can ask me anything, Kurt." Blaine said earnestly, stopping at a red light. The pale boy considered this and blurted out the first question that came to mind.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Red." Blaine answered automatically. Kurt was impressed. He had not once in his life been able to pick a colour he liked better than all others.

"Favorite type of music?" Blaine paused before answering this one.

"I love all music, except for mainstream rap." He said earnestly. "Tupac, and other oldies are fine though."

"You like Folk?" Kurt said incredulously.

"How can you _not_?" They both sniggered at this. Any tension that either of them may have felt before had disappeared.

"Celebrity crush?" Kurt continued, amused.

"Oh don't make me answer this!" Blaine groaned.

"Okay, I'll yell mine out and you yell yours out at the same time." He compromised. Blaine looked over to see his boyfriend pouting at him. How could he say no to those sea green eyes? Or were they crystal blue...

"Okay. One..." He gave in.

"Two..."

"Three"

"Leonardo DiCaprio!" They both shouted out in unison. There was a moment of silence before they burst into howls of laughter.

"But only in his Titanic days!" Blaine defended, trying to control his own blush. Kurt snorted.

"He is _fine all the time._" His eyes crinkled up now as he grinned. "Alright, so-"

"One more!" Blaine interrupted. If he allowed Kurt to keep on questioning him, things were bound to get embarrassing.

"Hmm..." He thought hard. He wanted to know something that nobody but Blaine could tell him. Something important to him. "Could you tell me about your family?" He asked finally. "Oh, and what's your middle name?"

"Oh sheesh." Blaine groaned. "Uhh, fine. It's Teagen." He wrinkled up his nose in distaste. He despised the name. Kurt on the other hand thought it was very fitting. _Blaine Teagen Stewart._

"Its nice, I like it." He murmured, smiling tenderly.

"Why thank you, Kurt Elijah Hummel." He grinned widely at the suddenly mortified boy next to him.

"Who told you my middle name?" He demanded, eyes gradually turning stormy gray. Odd, the colors changed with his moods.

"Your dad. You fell asleep early one night and we talked for a good two hours." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had bonded. He would have been upset if he suffered this embarrassment without any positive outcome involved.

"Well, that's acceptable..." He raised his eyebrows at Blaine before sinking into the back of his seat comfortably.

"Right my family. Well, first, you have to know we Stewarts are _notorious _for our epic middle names." He flashed a grin at Kurt. "First, at a startling one hundred and twenty pounds, hailing from-"

"Blaine, you nerd!" Kurt laughed, scrunching his face up. His boyfriend laughed.

"Okay, okay. There's my older sister, named Prudence Olivia Margret Stewart." He smiled at Kurt's incredulous expression. "Yeah, those are only two of the five middle names she has."

"Woah." He gasped. "That is so cool."

"I guess, yeah." Blaine replied. "She's eighteen years old, and graduating from high school next year. She helped me come out, and has since made up for that random act of kindness by embarrassing me to no ends."

"She sounds nice." Kurt smiled, immediately liking her. She had accepted Blaine. Bonus points for her. "Does she have plans for College?"

"She's going to the University of Toronto next year."

"You don't want her to?" Kurt guessed, sensing his displeasure.

"Well she wants to be a pediatric surgeon at Sick Kids Hospital in Toronto, so I understand her wanting to head up there." He kept his eyes on the road before answering. "But its pretty far away, I think I might miss her after three years."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt teased. "That is so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled amusedly. "Mind you, the fact that I love her does not make up for the fact that she is obnoxious and likes to ruin my life." Kurt shrugged.

"That's what siblings are for, right?" He joked. "I wish I had one...You know, somebody to have been there for me while..." Kurt didn't need to continue. They both knew he was talking about the fact that Blaine had an accepting sister while he was struggling with coming to terms with his orientation. That would have saved Kurt years of worrying about what others would think of him. Finn didn't exactly count, as he was more of an ex-crush, and new step-brother that had lived with them for a mere two months. There was something special about growing up with somebody who shared your blood. There was a bond.

"Then we have Sophie." Blaine cleared his throat, and continued. "Full name, Sophie June Lillian Stewart. She goes by Sophia, Soph, Juno, Junebug, Sunshine, Lily, Lillers, and Lilypad. It's always confusing when we have company over, because they have no idea who we're talking about." He chuckled.

"How old is she?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Just ten months old. She can say a few words and crawl, but mostly she just sits around looking adorable." Blaine had a look of clear adoration in his eyes, one that you can only get when looking at an infant, or puppy. Perhaps even somebody you were in love with, but nobody else. It was rare.

"And you love her." Kurt concluded. His boyfriend nodded. "I never thought of you as a baby type."

"I am _not,_ actually. But she's special, if you had met her you would love her instantly." He looked incredibly carefree, talking about somebody he cherished so much. "She's this tiny little thing, the only one of us three kids that inherited my mothers blonde hair."

"She sounds...adorable." Kurt said, mesmerized. He had never even held a child before, and this was all fascinating to him. "What about your mother?" He went on, wanting to get through his entire family before they got to Dalton. He felt as though it made their relationship more personal, if they knew about each others families.

"My mommy is Clair Willow Stewart. She is...unique." Blaine noticed Kurt's expression and laughed before continuing. "She is loving, caring, accepting of me, and everything you could ask for. But she cannot cook, clean, or take care of herself at all. Its a wonder she decided to have kids."

"She sounds like my dad!" Kurt realized, wondering how on earth that family got along without a tidy person in the house.

"She is thirty-eight years old, and no matter how hard she tries, household chores are just not her forte." Blaine snickered at past memories of his mothers failed cooking attempts. "It's all Prudence, she does that stuff."

"That's interesting." Kurt smiled, staring at Blaine while he drove. "Could I ask you something more personal?" He looked away now, not wanting to see Blaine's expression. "You don't have to answer if it's something you would rather not talk about." Blaine gulped, prepared for the worst.

"You said you weren't close with your dad, but you never mentioned why. Is he why you don't go home for holidays?" He saw Blaine's face ease up again, relieved with the question.

"Oh it's nothing like that." He explained. "My dad was in the army for a long time. He wanted to stay, even after they let him go home. It's what he loves...Took him a long, long time to retire." Kurt mouthed an "oh" at him, glad this wasn't a homophobic horror story.

"I assumed he was-"

"No, he was accepting. But once he got home and finally got to meet me, we started from scratch. I was thirteen, and I can call him my friend. Not my dad though, no. We missed too much of each others lives to be _close._"

"Good, I worried that you had to go through something like that." Kurt said, playing with their fingers.

"You could have asked me." Blaine said. "I always make you tell me stories about your childhood or whatever."

"I don't want to ask you things, because they could make you uncomfortable." Kurt defended, pretending to be annoyed. Of course, he was still grinning with a goofy smile on his face. Only Blaine could achieve this affect on him. "Tell me more about your dad then."

"You'll love this one. His name _was _Joseph Teddy Stewart, but he changed the Joseph to Jude when he was twenty." They snickered loudly. Kurt automatically knew the name Jude came from the song "Hey Jude" by The Beatles.

"He really liked that band!" Kurt said, impressed with this man's devotion. "Am I right to assume he named Prudence?"

"Yes you are." Blaine said, fondly thinking of his father. "He lives at home full time now, so The Beatles are always on in some part of the house. Of course it's only ten minutes away, but Prudence is usually always out with her boyfriend, and my mums really busy taking Sophie to parenting classes...Right now Prudence is on a school trip, and my mum and dad headed to Florida to visit my Grandma. She hasn't met Sophie yet, so I decided to stay at school for Christmas, or go to Wes' house."

"Oh, I need to stop guessing at these things. I thought your dad was some homophobe that you were afraid to go home to-" He stopped talking when Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. "Let's forget I said that."

"If you insist." Blaine grinned. They were almost at Dalton now.

"So when do I meet them?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine choked, running through a stop sign without noticing.

"Oh come on, you have to let me meet them!" Kurt jumped up and down in his seat. "Please, please, please..." This went on for a good five minutes.

"Fine!" Blaine gave in when Kurt began to pout. "Only because you're cute." Kurt giggled at this and clapped his hands together.

"Don't worry, they can't embarrass you much more than Puck and Santana embarrassed me." He said, hoping to calm Blaine down. He looked downright terrified at the prospect of bringing Kurt home.

"Yes, but I haven't told my mum or dad much about you. I think you've been brought up once the week after we started dating during dinner, then we all had to scram because Prudence's boyfriend came over, and Sophie was causing a fuss..." He blushed. "All they know is that I've got a boyfriend.

"Well then, we're just going to have to get acquainted, aren't we?" Kurt said smugly. "Next weekend?" Blaine groaned. That was going to be humiliating.

"I'll call my mom later and confirm. Not that she would say no." He accepted defeat. After this, they fell into a comfortable silence, humming along to songs on the radio, and rubbing soothing circles into each others hands. When they finally reached Dalton, it was ten thirty, and beginning to get dark. The entire place was a mess, with students running around like mad, getting ready for the legendary New Years party hosted annually by the senior Warblers. Everybody was to start celebrating around eleven, and the party would continue until early morning. Blaine almost ran over a faculty member as he attempted to find a parking space.

"Things really get crazy here then?" Kurt frowned, eyeing the large casket of fireworks being carried to their school." Blaine parked the car, and undid his seatbelt.

"Oh you have no idea." He laughed, getting out of the Toyota. Kurt did the same, and immediately plastered himself to his boyfriends arm. There was a large crowd ahead, and they didn't want to become separated.

"Could we head up to our room for a minute?" Kurt asked him as they approached the entrance doors. Blaine nodded, pulling them open, and stepped inside.

"What do you need?" He asked. Kurt gestured to his jacket.

"I don't want to carry this around all night." He said, growing quieter and quieter as he did. The entire inside of Dalton was chaotic. There were people bustling through the room, carrying statues, streamers, food, and more. The principal was at the foot of the stairs, trying to control the hundreds of people flowing in and out of his school, but it was pointless. His jaw dropped when a young woman, dressed in far too little clothing strode by with three Dalton students following her with wide eyes.

"I told you so. They're all heading to the gym, it's going to get wild in there." Blaine said. They passed their old, vulture-esque principal as they climbed the stairs to their room.

"I didn't order scantily clad, women! This is insane!" He growled, spitting onto the confused man in front of him.

"Sir, you're going to have to pay me. My manager will have my job-"

"Get these night raiders out of my school!" He interrupted, flailing his old hands everywhere. Blaine snorted once they were out of his earshot.

"I pity whoever gets caught with bringing those ladies here." He said, glancing back at the livid old man, who looked ready to strangle kittens.

"And to think, I thought you were all perfectly dapper here." Kurt joked, turning into the crowded hallway. People were busy settling into their dorms before heading down to the celebrations.

"Dapper?" Blaine snickered. "During school, yes. But we go a little insane when it comes to parties. You will learn." He stopped in front of their room, and pulled out the keys.

"I still can't see you going crazy, I'm sorry." Kurt teased, smiling mischievously.

"Challenge accepted." Blaine smirked back, opening the door. He quickly bounded off to the bathroom. "I'll be right out, I just need to gel my hair down!"

"How could you possibly need more gel?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine disappeared behind the bathroom door. Before he could step inside to his room, somebody grabbed him from behind. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he was flung over the strangers shoulders, like firemen did in the movies.

"Shh, somebody's gonna think you're being raped!" Wes' voice rang out as he fled down the hall, away from Blaine. Kurt kicked and screamed.

"What are you doing?" He struggled, punching Wes' back defeatedly. Wes shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kidnapping you from our little Blainey." He said naturally. "I do this each year, because he is a Debby Downer." He ran down the stairs without stumbling once, and headed quickly towards the gym.

"Wesley! What in the blazes are you-" The principal barked from behind them.

"Oh God!" He yelped, full out sprinting towards the party.

"Just let me down!" Kurt begged, flailing as best as he could. Wes, panting now, agreed and all but threw the pale boy onto the ground.

"You need to lose some weight." He huffed, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead. Kurt huffed, and helped himself up as Wes was too busy fixing his hair.

"I'm still not sure what's going on." He said, reluctantly following his friend into an empty hallway. Wes strode down to the middle of it, making sure nobody could see them, and explained.

"For the next hour, we are going to have _fun. _Which would not be possible with your little boyfriend interrupting every lap dance, or taking away the alcohol-"

"What?" Kurt shrieked, aghast. Wes realized what he had done and immediately put on what he must have thought was an innocent expression.

"Come on, have fun with me!" He begged, smiling widely. Kurt sighed, and raised a finger to silence his over excited friend.

"Okay fine. But I'm calling Blaine, and finding him at 11:45. Then you will leave us alone. I plan to spend the official new year with him." His voice was stern, as though he was speaking with a child. Wes shrugged, smiling.

"This shall be the best New Years party ever. Let us go Hummel!" He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and skipped off towards the gymnasium. Kurt followed reluctantly.

"I'm only doing this because I missed you!" He insisted, though already wanting Blaine back. Wes snorted.

"Oh Kurt. You're making me blush." He giggled at the murderous look Kurt flashed him for his comment. He was hilarious when he tried to look mad.

...

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom when he heard Kurt scream. One automatically flashed through his mind: Karofsky.

"Kurt! You okay?" He yelled, scanning their room worriedly. He was nowhere to be found. His jacket was at the foot of the door. His boyfriend had never come in. Blaine groaned and grabbed his cellphone automatically. Never before had he dialed a number as quickly as he did Kurt's just then.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

A voice buzzed into Blaine's ear after the eight ring. "Hey, it's Kurt!"

"Oh thank God, where are you?" Blaine yelled, relieved. He had been worried.

"I'm away right now, but leave a message and I will call you back when I'm done being fabulous. Toodles." He shut his phone off while the message was still playing, and threw it onto his bed. Where was Kurt? There was no way he would have disappeared willingly. He would have said something if he planned on going somewhere...right? Blaine shrugged out of his coat, and stalked out of the door furiously. He didn't know where Kurt was, but it was nowhere good.

...

**11:00PM.**

"How do the teacher allow this?" Kurt yelled, clinging onto Wes for dear life. Everything was set up now. The party, in full blast, included inappropriate dancing, flashing lights, screaming, and blaring music.

"Oh they don't!" Wes laughed manically. "It's all on the DL. But by the time things are in full swing, there is no stopping the force of the partay!" He danced his way through the crowd, with the reluctant Kurt hesitantly creeping behind him.

"Is that a kissing booth?" He asked, aghast. Maybe a quiet night with Blaine in their room would have been a better way to spend the new year.

"Oh, my favourite part! Look Kurt, that guys cute and only charging ten dollar-"

"WES. Shut up, or I will leave!" He huffed. His friend gave him an incredulous look.

"You are almost as bad as Blaine. Come on buddy, loosen up." He shook his arms around to accent how fun it was. "Lets get you some punch."

"Fine." Kurt grumbled. School wasn't everything for him, but he maintained a good average, and found no pleasure in raving parties. He would much rather be curled up with a nice musical, or Stephen Sondheim biography. The closest he got to wild was shopping, or perhaps performing "Push It" with New Directions. Juvenile fun was his favorite. If it came to drinking, or going on a roller-coaster, he would take the latter, thank you very much.

"Oh it's my jam!" Wes shrieked as they reached the drink stand. Kurt snorted. A new song had just come on. He wasn't sure, but it sounded suspiciously like Fergie.

"I didn't know she was your style." He laughed. Wes strained to listen to the song closer.

"Oh God, I thought it was Michael Jackson!" He frowned. "My bad." This earned him a laugh from Kurt. How he had gotten those two mixed up, neither of them knew. It was a tribute to how loud the party was.

"I think I'll just have some Nestea." Kurt decided, narrowing his eyes at his friend who was drinking something that looked suspiciously like beer. Wes noticed the scrutiny in the pale boys eyes.

"It's root beer! I think. Some French version." He defended, pointing to the bowl he had gotten it from. It read "Root Beer" on it in large blocked letters. Kurt shrugged, accepting this, and took a long needed gulp to quench his thirst.

"Oh Gaga!" He choked, spitting it out immediately. "This is _not _Nestea, the sign lied!" He frowned, sniffing the unknown drink. It reminded him of something he had seen Burt drink on his last birthday. "This is alcoholic!" He said, glaring at Wes.

"Does this mean my root beer's-" He took a long look at the cup in his hand, and wiped the frown off his face. "Nahh, it's fine. I'll be sure to stay away from the Nestea though."

"If this is beer, or something-" He started.

"Oh relax Kurt, it's a different recipe or something. Stop worrying." Wes reassured him. Kurt sighed, and sipped just a little bit of the strange liquid, disguised as Nestea. It wasn't half bad...And there was no way it was alcoholic. The principal would have made sure of that.

Right?

...

**11:15PM.**

Blaine was truly worried by this point. Kurt had been missing for almost a half hour now. He was sweeping the entire school like a mad man trying to find him.

"Sir, have you seen Kurt?" He said, stopping the Warblers director, Mr. Mays. They were in the middle of a packed hallway. The small, plump man looked upset by the inappropriateness of the entire night.

"Last I saw, Wesley was kidnapping him." He didn't notice Blaine groan. "Please, do try and control your friend. He really toes the line. Lucky he's a top student-"

"I'm really sorry, sir. I need to go save Kurt." Blaine interrupted apologetically. Mr. Mays nodded. He knew leaving a child with Wesley for an extended time was a bad idea. Except for that David Frenz, he seemed to be immune to Wes' shenanigans.

"I understand, please do...Before something barbaric happens." Blaine sped away, heading straight towards the gym. Everything made sense now. For his first year at Dalton, Wes had spent New Years Eve with him, only to complain about how "freaking uptight" he was. Since then, he made a show of avoiding Blaine for the celebrations, and gushing about _what great fun _it was without him the next day. Madness, that boy channeled pure madness. But now was not the time to ponder Wes' insanity. It was time to save Kurt.

Blaine strode into the gymnasium, and gasped. The senior Warblers had _really _outdone themselves this year. There were hundreds of students, teachers, and people dressed in strange costumes wandering around aimlessly, screaming and dancing. He could barely make out one face in the large crowd. Only one thing was clear: Finding Kurt was going to be much more difficult than he had anticipated.

...

**11:30PM.**

"I'll be right back!" Kurt yelled to Wes as they shimmied through the crowd. "I want more of this liquid-awesome." He gestured to the mock-iced tea in his hand. It didn't taste like Nestea, but Kurt had later realized that with each sip, it simply got more delicious.

"Oh I'm coming with you, this root bear...It's..." Wes hiccuped. "It is _so awesome_." The small amount that was left in his cup drained onto the floor and he gasped dramatically, staring at it as though it were a dead puppy. "Kurt...Please, we need more. Let's go."

"You're acting weird Wesley." Kurt said, sounding dazed. He was glad Wes had brought him here and helped him have some _real _fun. Sure, his legs were a little wobbly, but he was having a good time. And he didn't know what was in his cup, but it was heavenly. It felt as though all the worries he had had were floating away with every sip...

"Oh damn. DAMN!" Wes screamed randomly as they reached the glorified stand, equipped with all of their beverage related needs. Kurt downed his freshly refilled cup before answering.

"What is it?" His speech was only a little slurred. Wes pointed to the girl standing three meters away from them, wearing a tight shirt.

"Look at her booty shorts." He whispered, full out staring. Kurt snorted.

"I like men." He said drowsily. His friend gave him an incredulous look as he poured more "root beer" into his cup.

"You don't say." Wes stroked his chin thoughtfully, before lapping the drink out of his cup with his tongue. Kurt nodded earnestly.

"Oh yeah. It's great. I have this thing, it's name is Blaine. It likes guys, too." He dipped his cup straight into the bowl of his new favorite drink, letting it fill up.

"Wow! You should totally go out with him!" Wes smiled widely. Kurt blushed.

"I _should. _You are smart!" He giggled. They continued refilling their cups, and quickly drinking them for the next fifteen minutes. Kurt eventually realized that everything became so...beautiful and fuzzy. He wasn't sure why, but was aware that with each sip, these feelings only became more concentrated.

So he kept on drinking.

...

**11:45PM.**

Blaine spotted him. But when he finally did, he was simply pissed rather than relieved like he thought he would've been. Kurt was there with Wes alright, appearing to be drunk out of his mind. So somebody _had _spiked the drinks. How this went on without the faculty finding out, he had no idea. Perhaps they were drunk as well...

But no. It wasn't the fact that Kurt was with Wes, or that he was drunk out of his mind by the looks of it. (Though that _was_ unsettling.) What bothered Blaine was the girl standing behind him, clearly feeling up his chest.

_That _made him livid. He stalked over to the group and glared at Wes. His friend gave him a wide eyed look back.

"Psst!" Wes stage-whispered to a giddy looking Kurt. "It this the thing you were telling me about? The thing-that-isn't-a-girl you like?" Blaine saw his boyfriend nod up and down fiercely.

"Hey." He said, spit drooling down his chin. Blaine almost cracked a smile. Drunk Kurt was cute...

"Wait, is he gay or just drunk?" The girl who was feeling him up asked, freezing. She stepped away from Kurt slowly. Blaine mouthed "both" to her and she looked only a little put out.

"Don't like you. I didn't like you!" Kurt yelled at her as she bounded off to stalk a new victim. Blaine was amazed at how undeterred she seemed.

"Kurt honey, I'm going to take you back to our room now. Is that okay?" He asked, soothingly. Kurt nodded while Wes pouted.

"I'm going to miss you buddy!" He wailed pulling Kurt into a hug. The stroked each others hair for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Skype me!" Kurt insisted, despite the fact that neither of them had accounts. He tried to take another gulp out of his cup. Blaine eyed it with narrowed eyes, and threw it into the nearest dumpster. Kurt gave him a horrified look.

"And to think I was going to ask you out! On a _date!_" He cried, making wild hand gestures. Blaine sighed, and placed a strong arm around the pale boys shoulders, as he was beginning to trip over his own feet.

"How many drinks did you have?" He asked, frowning when Kurt began to stutter on the word "and" for a full minute.

"Oh I don't drink. Papa Hummel would be very very...very.._.veryveryvery_ mad." He said, appearing to be lost in a daydream by the expression on his face. He shook his head, but then winced, not liking how it made him feel. "I only had Nestea." He hiccuped. Blaine raised his eyebrows. At least Kurt hadn't gotten intentionally drunk.

"What am I going to do with you..." He muttered, finally escaping the gym. The sudden screams from inside it told Blaine it was ten minutes to midnight.

"Kiss me?" Kurt offered hopefully. Blaine laughed just a little at this, and led him through the entrance hall. "This place is nice, where are we?"

"Don't talk right now, okay? You'll feel better." He replied quietly.

"Oh yeah." Kurt put a hand on his stomach, just noticing that the euphoric sensation he had been enjoying had turned to nausea.

He looked up at the large staircase infront of them and whimpered. "I don't like towers, can we not climb the towers?" He begged, stumbling on the first step.

"Just walk, there's an...erm, prize at the top for you." This seemed to work, as Kurt flung himself up the steps, landing face first halfway before getting to the top. Blaine bit his lip, hoping Kurt didn't remember that. The rest of the walk up concluded with Kurt being carried unwillingly.

"The hour is nine!" He flailed, trying to rid himself of Blaine's grasp. "They told me, my fairy told me! _You'vegottatrustmeBlaine." _They reached the last step, and Blaine laid Kurt gently out onto the carpet, hoping he wasn't going to bruise from the damage his struggling boyfriend had inflicted upon him on the way up.

"This way..." Blaine guided as Kurt tried to go back down the stairs. The drunk boy coughed ominously several times, causing Blaine to begin praying that they would get through the night vomit free. Thankfully, they made it to room 171 without incident. Blaine struggled to help him to his bed. Kurt made to slump down and sleep, but his boyfriend kept him sitting up. He wanted to make sure he wasn't suffering from alcohol poisoning.

"Do you feel dehydrated?" Blaine asked him, noting that his pulse and breathing were normal. His hands weren't cold or clammy either. These were good signs.

"No, curly. I just want sleep." He mumbled, falling onto the pillow quickly. Blaine cracked a slight smile at the goofy expression on Kurt's face as he fell asleep. He made sure he was nicely tucked into his blankets, and made to pull out a book and check on him every few minutes to ensure he was alive. It was then that Wes decided to stagger into the room, bumping into nonexistent objects as he did. Somehow he managed to close the door.

"Wesley, what are you doing?" He groaned, knowing he had to take care of his friend. Leaving drunk people alone was a very bad idea, and he was now obligated to bring the unstable Wes into his clean room.

"Okay, lay down in that bed." He ordered, staying calm. Best not to frighten him. It was then that he realized Wes was in a towel. He pulled out his cellphone to take a picture. He was never going to let anybody forget this.

"Aliens!" He wailed, eyeing the suspicious, modern device Blaine was holding. His friend shrugged, while shushing him.

"It's going to make the bad feeling go away." He lied, leading Wes towards his bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:58. At least he could say that this New Years was...different. He took the picture, and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Thank you Laura, you've been so kind to me and the children." Wes mumbled, collapsing in the heap of blankets and pillows that belonged to Blaine. He was snoring before Blaine got back to his chair next to Kurt. There were loud screams from downstairs, but neither of the two boys were roused.

"THREE-TWO-ONE!" They boomed, all the way out of the gymnasium and through the entire school. Blaine chuckled at the absurd scene infront of him and bent down to kiss a sweaty Kurt on the cheek as he slept.

"Happy New Year." He murmured, smiling. It was then that he felt something Wet on his feet. He looked down to see a throughly confused Wes, on his knees, hugging Blaine's shins quietly. There was vomit dripping down his chin.

"Help me." He whispered. Blaine moaned in disbelief when he saw the vomit all over his expressive, leather shoes. This he was most certainly _not _taking a picture of.

...

"Oh my head..." Kurt moaned, shielding his eyes from the thin ray of light entering the room from a crack in the curtains. The room was fairly dark, and surprisingly clean. He had a sharp, throbbing headache that seemed to hack away at his brain viciously. He tried to get up but a wave of nausea immediately sent him back down onto his pillow.

"Good morning sunshine." Blaine joked from next to him. He was in a comfy leather chair, reading. Kurt stared up at him and frowned.

"Blaine?" His voice was hoarse. Where was he? Why did he feel so terrible?

"New Years party, Wes kidnapped you, you drank tons of spiked drinks..." Blaine explained, smiling at him smugly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He groaned, eyeing Wes, sound asleep in the other bed. The memories came rushing back to him, all too vividly. "I made you spend New Years-I'm terrible."

"It was kind of amusing, don't feel bad. I blame Wes for taking you without me. I can sense alcohol you know." He winked. Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know why I kept drinking it." He said, wrinkling his nose. "What smells so bad?"

"A collection of vomit and morning breath I'm assuming." Blaine said sheepishly, not mentioning that the vomit had ended up all over his shirt when Kurt had tried to hug him. He noticed Kurt wince at the slightest movement and automatically gave him the Advil he was saving for this moment, along with a large cup of water. They had been placed on the desk next to Blaine for a few hours now. Kurt stared at them hungrily before devouring the pill, and gulping the stale drink down.

"Thanks." He whispered, eyes droopy.

"We'll talk more later, go to bed." Blaine insisted, taking the empty cup and gently pressing Kurt down by the shoulders into lying position. His boyfriend did not resist, and sank into the goose-feathered pillow thankfully. He patted the bed in random places, trying to find Blaine's hand. When the other boy realized what he was doing, he laid his own, calloused hand onto the small, soft ones.

"I feel like _crap._" He muttered. "I'm never drinking ever again." He shut his eyes, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. He was lucky he looked adorable and helpless, or Blaine would have lectured him, yelling as he did, pulling the curtains open. But no, he would save that for Wes.

He would save all of his frustration for Wes.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was going to include much more Wes, but my original viewpoint for this chapter went in a completely different direction! He'll be present in the entire next chapter too though (: **

**Quick story, I asked my mom to edit this today, and she got mad at me for writing about gays "as if it's okay." We got into an argument about gay rights. Turns out my parents are extremely homophobic, whereas I have always been a proud supporter. They have now assumed that, even though I am straight, I am a lesbian and refuse to talk to me.**

**That really took away my drive to continue writing this. But I am not going to take out my anger on myself, by not writing. So here it is in my A/N to get it out of my system.**

**Oh look at me, venting away.**

**I'm sorry kind readers! I had to let that out somewhere. You know what...I could turn that into a Klaine one-shot...Yes, I will! Mwaha!**

**Reviews aren't love...**

**Chris Colfer is.**

**Now gimmie some love ;]**

**(A reviewer, "Last First Kiss" told me to put that in there. Its brilliant. Now if you would kindly hand over Chris Colfer, we'll be good.)**

**But really...Your reviews ****are**** love 3**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses to all of you totally made-of-awesome readers!**

**PLUS PLUS PLUS-I made Blaine sing "When you wish upon a star" from Pinocchio at the beginning. Darren totally covered that. Go look it up on Youtube, it's amazing!**

**Next chapter, we have angst. Womp womp. But we meet Blaine's family soon, so keep an eye out for that! :D**

**PS. This A/N is scary long. Sorry guys.**


	15. I'm here

**A/N: Guess who has school again? This is going to mean up to five days for updates at times. Sorry! I'm doing my best to avoid that...Would a cyber hug make up for the waits? ****Oh and I'm not even kidding when I say this chapter came to me in a dream. It did, and I woke up **_**soexcitedyouwouldnotbelieve!**_

Kurt was typing up his English essay on a laptop, borrowed from Blaine, when Wes ran into their room. His eyes were wide, and he was sweating like a madman.

"Go away Wes, we're doing homework." Blaine muttered, glaring at him. Kurt nodded, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"No you don't understand-" He said, voice shaking. "My mother is here."

Blaine barked a laugh, face lighting up. "So she found out about your drunken escapades? Serves you right, it was irresponsible."

"Oh _please _Blainey." He smirked, placing his hands onto his hips. "You're only upset because you had to see your _poor _Kurty-cat vomit and cry and God knows what else..."

"Yes, infact." Blaine sniffed. "I was mostly angry that you brought an innocent soul into the matter-"

"Oh quit being so dapper!" Wes flipped the little hair he had to the side, as a way of displaying his annoyance. "I suffered just as much as Kurt did. It was an accident."

"Whatever, Wesley. I'm not hiding you." Blaine insisted. Wes got down onto his knees, and jutted his lip out at Kurt who barely flinched.

"Your pout is ineffective." He smiled, as Wes groaned. It was then that a loud, sharp voice came booming from the hallways.

"Markus Gabrielle-Nelson Wesley!" It shouted. This was clearly his mother, and she did _not _sound pleased. "I know to check in Blaine's room, you're predictable."

"Don't even try to hide." Blaine said fruitlessly, as Wes had already dived under his bedsheets. Just then, the door slammed open. Kurt looked up hesitantly to see a tall, petite Asian woman, standing there with an envelope ripped in her small fist. She had sleek, black hair tied back into a neat bun. Her sharp facial features were twisted into an expression of pure fury, but they softened when she saw Blaine.

"Hello, love. How are you?" She asked, while making her way towards the loud, whimpering heap that was Wes on the bed.

"Fine, Joy. Brilliant actually." He smirked, watching as she stalked the lump on the bed with a hunter expression. She stopped infront of it, and raised her voice to a scream.

"Markus. I am _not _an imbecile!" She shrieked. Her hand snaked into the sheets, and pulled out a frightened Wes by the ear.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like." He whispered, staring at the envelope in her hand. It was from the administration, informing her of her sons alcohol consumption during the break. Of course, it had mentioned that it wasn't his fault, but Wes' mother decided to casually overlook that fault, unlike Burt. Everything was always Wes' fault.

"You are going to get a very large..." She cleared her throat. "_talk, _when we get home." It was clear he was going to get much more than just that, judging by the way her fingers now pried at his scalp. Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if she pulled out each of his hairs, one by one.

"I'm sorry, Joy." Blaine frowned, looking apologetic. "I was going to try to stop him, but he disappeared once again."

She gave him a warm smile, and released Wes to pat her son's friend on the cheek. "You're darling, really. Thank you for trying to prevent this situation from happening again."

Kurt giggled despite himself, and blushed when the woman looked up at him. "Sorry, but _again?_" He shot Wes a disapproving, yet amused look. He saw from the corner of his eye that the woman was staring at him with a smile.

"Are you Kurt?" She grinned, gripping Blaine's shoulder.

"Erm, yes. I am. Nice to meet you." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Wes. "What have you told her about me?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, making a "slitting throat" gesture to his mother, trying to ensure she didn't answer that.

"Oh really? You've told me quite a bit about what Blaine-"

"MOM!" He frowned, slowly backing up towards the door. Blaine raised up a hand.

"No please, continue." He encouraged. Anything to annoy Wes, with whom he was not in a good with at the moment.

"He always seems to complain about you pining over a pale, blue eyed brunette." She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. "Complains about how you won't shut up about his _eyes, _and how crystal blue-"

"Okay, Joy." Blaine cut in, turning a colour one would normally associate with firetrucks. "You're starting to embarrass me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should save that for my son." She wrinkled her nose at him. "I expect you to have written an apologetic speech ready for your father." Her son automatically pulled out a small notebook and pen from his blazer and began scribbling onto it with violent force.

"I've never seen him so...behaved." Kurt smiled at the woman, admiring her. Anybody who could control Wes was automatically badass in his books.

"I do my best." She walked up to him, and bit her lip as she smiled. "So you're dating Blaine?" She said. Kurt didn't need to respond, his blush did for him.

"Oh no, don't be embarrassed! Oh I'm so happy for both of you." She pinched Kurt's cheek. It was not annoying, like the one's Kurt used to get from his grandmother, but rather adorable. "You be good to Blaine. He's my favorite son." She teased.

"I'm happy for you, dear." She gave Blaine a motherly look, before turning back to her son. Unfortunately, he seemed to have run off. The notebook he had been writing on was now thrown into the floor, and they could faintly hear running footsteps in the hallway.

"That kid." She snorted. "Take care, boys." They murmured their goodbye's as she went back into full-bitch mode, and stormed out into the hallway, screeching loudly as she did at her son. Blaine laughed, and got up to close the door.

"She seems...nice. I think." Kurt said, confused. She was like an adorable duckling, but Wes transformed her into a dragon.

"Wes has pretty strict parents, but as you can tell they're mostly pleasant. His dad's basically a male copy of Joy, it's hilarious." He smiled at his boyfriend, and made his way towards him.

"What're you doing, I have to finish-" Kurt protested as Blaine took the laptop away from him and held out a hand. "Just for a bit." He gave in.

"Yay, cuddles." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt up into a tight hug. They shivered at each others touches.

"What did she say, about you pining over my eyes all of the time?" Kurt teased, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. He could almost feel Blaine blush against his cheek.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly. "No idea what that was about, probably Wes trying to embarrass me." His laugh was nervous.

"Sure, Blaine." Kurt giggled, enjoying seeing him uneasy like this. It wasn't often the dark haired boy was anything but dapper.

"Oh sorry." He murmured, Iphone buzzing in his pocket. Kurt's hands remained locked around his waist, unwilling to let go.

"No." He pouted. Blaine chuckled and detangled himself from his unwilling boyfriend. "It's my mom, I have to take this."

"Meet me in the library after?" Kurt suggested, picking up the Macbook Pro again. He intended to go there anyway, as it provided ideal working space.

"Sure." Blaine smiled before picking up the phone and greeting his mother. Kurt gave him a toothy grin before heading out of the room.

"You can stay." Blaine called after him, but Kurt shrugged it off.

"I'll be fine." He knew it was uncomfortable with Blaine there when he spoke to Burt on the phone, and wanted to give him some privacy. But mostly he wanted to finish Mr. Joshi's freaking paper, as it was driving him insane. So he hurried down to the library, eager to get a head start. It wasn't very packed, which was good. He knew the library was a floor down, and made his way there.

Halfway down the stairs, he bumped into a tall, slender boy who looked extremely hurried. Kurt opened his mouth to apologize when he felt something incredibly warm dripping down his blazer. The boy had accidentally spilled coffee all over both of them due to the collision.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"No, I am. Are you okay-?"

"Do you think this'll wash out-?"

They stopped, laughing awkwardly at how they were both stuttering over each other at once, praying the other wasn't angry. Kurt took a better look at him. He had sandy blond hair, with dark green eyes. His features were not stunning, but eye-catching at the least. This unnamed boy was something special, you could see it in the glimmer of cheer in his face. Very few people managed to look as content, and put together as he did.

"I'm Kurt." He said, breaking the awkward silence. They were the only one's on the staircase now, most of the students having gone up to their dorms, or out for dinner. The boy smiled back, and held out his hand.

"I'm Gage." He flashed an incredibly handsome smile, while Kurt shook his hand.

"Really sorry about the coffee, honestly." He flushed, embarrassed. Gage shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm growing out of this blazer anyways. I told my mom it was too small." He gave Kurt a thoughtful look, as if assessing him mentally. This made the soprano feel unpleasant, so he decided to leave the stranger.

"I've got to go do homework, but I'm really sorry about the blazer." He gave him an earnest, apologetic look. "The library calls."

"Oh, I'm going there, too!" Gage grinned widely. Kurt suspected this was untrue as he had no work in his hands, and was previously heading in the opposite direction, but decided not to call him out.

"Oh, right." He smiled. "Let's go then."

They strode awkwardly towards the large room, filled with empty computers. Gage was nice, but the way he looked at Kurt made him uneasy. He was reminded of a hunter stalking his pray, trying to find the fattest, richest foul.

"Have you been at Dalton long?" He asked, neat eyebrows raised in questioning. Kurt bit his tongue for a few seconds before answering.

"Just three months." He said, tentatively smiling. Alright, so this new friendship was a little weird, but Gage was very calming. Somebody you went to after a hard day, guaranteed to make you smile.

"Oh you're a freshman, too?" He exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I feel like such a loser, I still don't know anybody." Kurt was startled, he hadn't expected this tall boy to be just fourteen, or fifteen years old.

"Oh no. I'm in my third year of high-school. I transferred recently." He explained, noticing how the taller boys face fell. "Come on lets grab a seat." Kurt suggested, walking them over to his favorite spot. Gage gingerly sat down, playing with his fingers as Kurt opened up the Mac he had been carrying.

"I lied, okay?" He admitted. Kurt gave him a confused look. "I didn't actually have to come here. I expected you to say no or something."

"Oh, that's okay." Kurt smiled, not noticing the other boy blush. "You can stay if you want, I won't be much company though." He motioned to the laptop again, muttering something about English homework.

"I'll sit here then." Gage folded his hands together and watched as Kurt worked, looking away quickly when he caught him staring. It was edgy, but not completely unpleasant. Eventually, Gage went off to find a book, and settled down next to Kurt in one of the squashy armchairs, beginning to read. This gave him something to do, lessening the tension.

"Is that," Kurt asked, looking up from the computer. "Stephen Sondheim?" He noticed the man on the cover of the book and grinned widely. Gage looked surprised, but chuckled nonetheless.

"Yes, it is. You're a fan?" He stated the obvious question, to which Kurt nodded. He turned away from his essay, and began to chat amiably to Gage about different musicals he had seen as a child. They exchanged stories for the next hour, not having to force their smiles or laughs anymore. It turned out Gage had quite a history with musicals. He had volunteered at his local theatre a few years ago, and continued doing so today, participating in plays when offered a role.

"The Nutcracker was amazing! It's a shame I can't dance to save my life." Gage continued, finishing off an interesting story. Kurt gaped at him.

"You said you sing, you should join the Warblers!" He suggested. "No dancing required...it's mostly simple side steps here and there." He gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"I might, thanks Kurt." Gage said, fixing his bangs absentmindedly. "Want to exchange numbers?" He suggested, face not as composed as it was before.

"Of course, let me know when you decide to join." Kurt grinned, slipping his Iphone out of his front pocket. Gage took out a battered LG, that appeared to be in the dinosaur stages of development. He looked embarrassed, but Kurt saw no reason for him to be. Burt had never exactly rolled in too much cash. Enough, but not like other Dalton boys.

"Is there really no bullying here?" Gage blurted out, biting his lip. It was clear he had been wondering this the entire time he was with Kurt.

"Trust me, none." Kurt said. "It's why I came."

"Who would bully you?" Gage cocked an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

"I'm gay." He admitted, trying not to think about how he was risking a great deal of awkwardness by doing so. The green eyed boy looked relieved, much to his surprise.

"I thought so!" He blushed, smiling elatedly. "I mean, not that I'm judging, but-"

"No, I get it." Kurt said, knowing he was more flamboyant than most boys. "But I should probably go, actually. I promised to meet my roommate later tonight." This was a lie, but Kurt had a boyfriend, and there was no missing the look that boy gave him. He wasn't going to flat-out tell him he wasn't interested, because there was always the chance that he was simply reading too far into Gage's smiles, and blushes. Some people merely did those things more than others. Suspicions aside, he should leave.

"Aw, we just got here!" Gage pouted, looking disappointed. Kurt laughed, pointing to the clock on the opposite wall. They had been there for two hours. The taller boy remained sitting, and sighed sadly.

"I'll text you, Kurt. Thanks." He smiled. Kurt returned it halfheartedly, suddenly worried about having completely forgetting Blaine, who was supposed to have met him down here hours ago. He was so caught up with this new kid, that he hadn't even noticed his boyfriends absence.

"Bye!" He called, much to the old librarians annoyance. She was a vulture like creature, old and possibly dying. He jogged away from the library's hallway, keen on not getting a lecture from her. He pulled out his phone to text Blaine, curious as to what had happened.

Sent at: 8:32 PM.

_Hey, where are you? I sat where we usually sit in the library. I would've texted earlier, but I met this kid, and I completely forgot. He's nice...a little odd though. -K_

He stared at it expectantly while walking up the steep staircase leading to the hallway which held all the students rooms. There was no reply. He frowned, knowing Blaine _always _answered texts in a matter of seconds. Perhaps his phone was dead.

_"You're being dumb, it's not like he's dead or anything."_ He thought to himself, mind racing with images of himself hysterically crying over Blaine's lifeless body, sprawled out on his bed. Kurt chuckled, knowing he was overreacting. _"I have a right to be worried about somebody I love-" _

No.

Somebody he _cared about very much._

Kurt mentally corrected himself, biting his lip. He truly liked Blaine..._so much._ But he was afraid to use that word, as if it would jinx their relationship. He took a deep breath, and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Thankfully it was not long before he neared his door. (Though what he found did not loosen him up a bit.)

"Kurt!" Wes said, standing infront of the room that must have contained Blaine. "Your little boyfriends been in there for two hours, won't come out."

"Huh?" Kurt felt his stomach drop. "Is he sick? What's wrong?" He demanded, stopping infront of the door as well. His shorter friend gave him an equally confused look.

"I came back here to yell at him for bailing me out to my mom-sorry about her by the way-and he told me to go away. Something about wanting to be alone. Hasn't spoken since." He gave Kurt a guilty expression, unsure of what to tell him.

"It's alright, I have my key." He muttered. "Maybe he doesn't feel good."

"I think I should go. I haven't seen him shut himself up in a while." Wes admitted, slowly backing away. Kurt froze, key halfway into the lock.

"This used to happen often?" He asked, stomach twisting.

"When he first came here, yeah. He doesn't talk about it though, don't feel bad." Wes gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm gonna blow up aliens, good luck with lover boy."

"Thanks Wesley." Kurt smiled. Sure, that kid was a pain in the rear, but there was a reason Blaine and Kurt kept him around: When push came to shove, he was there for you. Wes hadn't even cracked a single joke the entire time they were there.

_"See."_ Kurt thought to himself. _"Even Wesley's normal sometimes." _He opened the door, and looked inside. At first glance, it appeared to be empty, but his sharp eyes just caught Blaine standing in the corner, half hidden by the computer desk. He was still in his Dalton blazer and gray slacks. His face was unreadable, as it was staring at the wall. Kurt softly closed the door, and flinched when he heard his boyfriend sniff.

"Hey, it's me, Kurt." He said, loudly enough for him to hear, but gently all the same. "Are you okay?" Blaine slowly turned around to face him, lip trembling. Kurt gasped at what he saw. Blaine's eyes were red and bloodshot, puffing up around the edges. Streaks of tears were rolling down his cheek as he let out an involuntary, choked noise of hurt.

"Oh God." Kurt let out a pained sigh, rushing towards him. Blaine took a few steps to collapse into his arms. He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, and felt his body sag. The soprano was stronger than he looked, and supported him easily.

"Shh, honey." He murmured, when Blaine began to sob loudly. He stroked his curly hair with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, tears drenching his boyfriends right shoulder. He was shaking fiercely. Slowly, Kurt half carried him towards the couch, and sat down as best he could without breaking them apart.

"I was hoping you wouldn't walk in on this." Blaine admitted, voice raspy. His face fell into his hands, ashamedly. _He _was the wise, caring mentor. The roles were now reversed.

"Don't worry about it. Look at me." Kurt encouraged, using his now free hands to lift Blaine's chin up so that they were staring at each other. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He offered, wanting nothing more than for the distressed boy to calm down, and smile again.

"I don't know." Blaine admitted, jutting his lip out. Kurt wrapped a strong arm around Blaine's shoulder, and held him tightly.

"I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" He assured him, kissing the top of Blaine's head. The other boy sniffed in response and nodded, tremors lessening now. He tangled his fingers into Kurt's and squeezed tightly.

"Did you say something?" Kurt asked, thinking he had heard a mumble come from the boy who was now gripping him like death.

Blaine took a deep breath. "My grandmother died this morning."

"Oh." Kurt gasped, moving an arm to rub his back tenderly. "Oh I'm so sorry." His tone of worry was purely genuine. Kurt knew what it was like when somebody you loved died. It was something he would not wish upon his worst enemy. He was filled with an unfamiliar feeling...His heart was breaking for another person.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid." Blaine shuddered, fighting to keep his voice even. "I mean, she was seventy-five. Don't know why I'm so upset..."

"Stop that, Blaine." Kurt said, voice rising a little. "It doesn't matter whether a baby dies, or the oldest man in the world...It hurts, I know that."

"...It's not like I didn't expect it." Blaine said, voice cracking. Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself before answering. Crying would not help the situation.

"That doesn't make it easier to let go, baby. Just let me help you." He whispered, leaning his forehead into Blaine's. "She was obviously important to you, and...this is going to hurt _so much._"

"It does." Blaine choked, the light in his hazel eyes going out.

"I know." Kurt said, and Blaine believed him. "But it's going to get better. You've just got to be strong right now."

Blaine nodded, acknowledging this. "I don't think I know how."

"Do anything you can." Kurt whispered, voice shaking. No, he had to compose himself. Blaine needed comfort, not pity and tears. "Cry, write a song, listen to Coldplay..." Blaine almost smiled at this. "...talk about it, whatever it takes."

"She was the only one who accepted me." Blaine said, biting down on his lip hard. "I've never told anybody, but...she got me through _everything_."

"I thought your parents were okay with it?" Kurt asked, mouth open. Blaine shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"They were only a little uncomfortable with gays, but grew to accept them because of me. My grandma..." He paused. "She had supported them from the start, before I even knew who I was."

"I see." Kurt nodded, understanding. Blaine's parents loved him, and grew to accept him...Like Burt had. This was better than full out rejection, but it hurt while they adjusted. It was really, _really _hard. Just thinking about it made his heart ache, and shudder.

"She fought my battles for me. She was _mine_, and somebody took her away from me_._" Blaine wailed, tears escaping again.

"I know, and it's not fair." Kurt responded. "I've felt this before. She was your hero, and wasn't supposed to leave. But she did, and it's like the entire world has ended..."

Blaine let out a choked sob, and scrunched his up as he began to cry his heart out.

"...But it hasn't." He continued, voice wobbling while his stomach churned with sadness. "Everybody goes through this, and copes differently, but it's _going _to be okay, even if it's not right now." Kurt assured him, rubbing his back quicker now.

"I know." Blaine whined, voice weak. "But I didn't realize how much I needed her."

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here baby." Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's forehead, feeling his own tears escape him. They were salty, and poured down his face tragically.

"I'm making you feel bad." Blaine accused, making to pull away. Kurt shook his head, and simply held him tighter.

"You need somebody." His voice shook greatly. "Your grandmother...She was to you, what my mom was to me. I _know_ you need somebody."

"I know and I'm making you relive that." Blaine frowned deeper, tears dripping from his lips, and onto his lap.

"No," Kurt's voice cracked. "I've accepted that my mother is gone, and I can think back to her with happy thoughts now. I'm crying for you. I don't want you to have to do this." He whispered, grimacing as he saw blood drip from Blaine's lips. He was biting them aggressively.

"Don't do that." He muttered, lifting a finger to wipe his mouth. Blaine murmured an apology and with great force unlatched his teeth from where they were situated. They looked at each other for a while, pity and tears thrown into the entire mess.

"I won't ever be able to replace her." Blaine wailed eventually, chest heaving. 'What am I supposed to do?" Kurt shook his head meaninglessly, eyes getting puffy now as well.

"I'm scared, I can't-" He did not keep going, voice going out. He was sobbing too hard to form any coherent sentences.

"I know it's dark right now." Kurt said, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Just...cry. Don't hold it in." Blaine did this without a moments hesitation and collapsed onto the couch. His head was rested on Kurt's lap, his face facing the adorable boy above him. He stretched his legs, and shuddered as if electrified.

"That's it, you'll feel better soon I promise." Kurt said soothingly, holding Blaine's hand.

"I won't see her again." Blaine groaned, more salty tears falling from his eyes.

"You don't need too. Just hold on to those memories." Kurt whispered, crying onto Blaine's face. Neither of them minded, and sat there with each other, letting their emotions flow freely. Kurt rubbed all parts of his body, from his shins to his stomach to his face. He was desperate to make him feel better. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and forced.

"...Cause all of the stars have faded away...Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday." Kurt sang softly, crying as hard as Blaine was now. He knew "Oasis" was one of his favorite bands.

"Thank you." Blaine panted, gasping for air. He was bawling too much to breathe properly. Kurt shook his head, not knowing why on earth he was being thanked. It wasn't as though he was about to walk away.

"You know what?" Kurt murmured. Blaine raised his head just a little with a questioning look in his eyes. "I think you're perfect."

"Things are far from perfect." He sighed, playing with their fingers.

"I know...But you are to me. And I'm sure you were to her as well." He gave him a pained smile of reassurance, which Blaine silently returned. "You have this admirable strength, that I am sure she gave you. After all that work, and this amazing outcome," He gestured to Blaine. "I don't think she would want you to throw it away."

"I know..." He said softly, wiping his eyes while Kurt began to run his hands through his curly mane that was usually perfectly gelled. "I might not...if you're here with me."

"_I'mnotgoinganywhere._" His voice was slurred, as he almost choked with the sobs that were building up inside of him. He cleared his throat. "You'll make it."

"I want her back." Blaine wailed turning over to bury his face into Kurt's thigh. The pain was getting to be too much. She was _dead. _As in, never coming back. Her heart had stopped, and wasn't going to beat at all anymore. Not once.

"I know, baby. I know..." Kurt whispered, massaging his shoulders as the boy cried what seemed like every last drop of moisture from his body.

"Kurt, I don't-" He tried to say, only bawling harder.

"It's okay." Kurt said, making an on-the-spot decision to help him the way New Directions liked to help people; by singing. "Listen to me now..." He sang, voice sounding hoarse and crackly from crying. "I need to let you know, _you don't have to go it alone._" He rocked the dark haired boy back and forth, singing to him as the night grew darker, and later.

_"You don't have to put up a fight, you don't have to always be right. Let me take some of the punches for you tonight..."_

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS-I DON'T EVEN KNOW. Gah. I'm a sad camper.**

**So here I am, intending to write a nice happy chapter, when my Itunes (on shuffle of course) begins to play Coldplay's "Fix You." This made me a little sad. Then, as cruel fate would have it, the song "Stop crying your heart out" by Oasis came on and I lost it. Not going to lie, I started to sob. Then by the time I had finished, and cleared my eyes up, BAM. This chapter was here. So erm...hope we're all okay with this? Heh heh. Oh my...**

**I teared up reading your reviews. You're all turning me into a mushy, happy mess. I love it. Keep it up? 3**

**Oh and look who learned to add breaks to their story? Me. (:**


	16. The Stewart Family

**A/N: I had so much trouble starting this! I had to replay what was going to happen in my head a million times before I could write anything down! Urgh. Enough with the A/N, on to the story! (:**

**

* * *

**

Blaine awoke with a start. He could feel tears streaming down his cheek, but had no memory of crying. He had simply drifted off and had a nightmare...

_About his Grandmother._

He groaned out loud, wiping the wetness from his face hastily. If Kurt saw him cry one more time, he wouldn't be allowed to shower alone. Not that he minded following Kurt around like a lost puppy. Blaine was eternally grateful he had found such an amazing boyfriend, that would be there for him even when all he did was mope.

"Kurt?" He called out, voice raspy from lack of use. He scanned the room, and could not find his porcelain friend anywhere. He frowned, heart beginning to pound. Blaine had been surgically attached to that boys hip for the past week, for fear of breaking down without him. Kurt was the only thing that held him together.

"You there?" He yelled again, hopelessly. Of course he wasn't. Blaine reached over to pick up his phone and text Kurt. On top of it, however, was a bright blue sticky note.

_Hey,_

_Wes stormed in and demanded some company. Don't have time to write a proper note. I hope you won't wake up, but if you do just head to his dorm. I'll be in there. SAVE ME. -Kurt._

Blaine almost laughed while forcing himself out of his bed, and onto Dalton's cold, hardwood floor. It should have been obvious that Wes kidnapped his boyfriend. The poor kid had been complaining about being ignored, ever since Nanna Edith had died. Of course, he was terribly upset for Blaine and his family, even cutting down his sexual remarks about Kurt for a few days...But Wes needed attention, just like Rachel Berry needed applause to live. It was a matter of life.

As Blaine left his dorm, not taking the care to ensure it was locked, he heard something...Something that was coming from Wes' room. It sounded like screaming. He picked up his pace and sped towards his friends room, not liking the sound of two boys fighting. It sounded awfully like Wes and Kurt...

"You guys?" He asked, slowing down as he approached Wes' room. When nobody answered, he rapped loudly on the door with his knuckles.

"COME IN!" Wes hollered from inside. Blaine took a deep breath and pulled the door open. What he saw before him was a scene he would never forget for the rest of his existence. Kurt was sitting cross-legged infront of the television, Xbox remote in hand, with a determined look on his face. Wes was behind him, rubbing his back and bellowing commands at Kurt as he furiously pounded the small buttons on the controller as though they had done them very serious, personal harm.

"How did you get him to try Halo?" Blaine asked his friend, frowning deeply. He was very aware that the soprano had quite a temper, and wasn't to be trusted around violent games.

"SHUT UP!" Wes cried, shooing him down with an airy hand. "KURT'S ON FIRE!" And sure enough, Kurt sent a rocket launcher straight into a mob of aliens.

"Almost there...Almost done the level...Defeating the aliens..." Wes murmured, hopping up and down on his knees now. Blaine snorted, which caused Kurt to look away from the screen for a second, and finally notice his entrance.

"NO-EYES BACK ON THE GAME, HUMMEL! QUICK!" Wes shouted, lightly slapping Kurt in the direction of the flatscreen.

"What do I do?" He yelled, face paling. Wes cried in anguish when Kurt dropped a valuable plasma gun.

"Press X! NOW! HARDER!"

"You can only press a plastic button so hard, Wesley!" Kurt snapped, throwing the controller across the room in defeat. "I give up, play your own stupid game." Wes paled, before diving after his controller as though it were his baby sister that needed saving. A loud crash from the television told Wes that this had cost him the game.

"KURT! _You were almost done, and you screwed it up. _Do you know what this has done to our friendship?" He stalked back to the game pouting like a child. It was possible he was crying. Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned for Blaine to sit down on the soft carpet Wesley's mother had bought him.

"What's going on?" He asked, eying how Wesley stared dejectedly at his characters dead body, throwing his face into his hands. Kurt sighed, and rested his head onto Blaine's shoulder when he sat down next to him.

"He wanted to play video games. Thing's got violent. I give up." He said simply, smiling amusedly at Wes, who was now silently praying for his characters safe arrival into Heaven. "Sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay." Blaine smiled, inching closer to Kurt. He pulled him into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boys waist. "I'm feeling a bit better today."

Kurt relaxed a little, having feared another break-down. "Really? How so?"

"Like the ache is dulling." Blaine shrugged, unable to express it. Kurt nestled himself deeper into his embrace, and smiled.

"I'm glad. You worry me." He said, trying to look up at him from where he was sitting. It was awkward though, and hurt Kurt's neck.

"You shouldn't, I'll get through it." Blaine tried to assure him, secretly knowing that without Kurt the entire ordeal would be hundreds of times more difficult to deal with. He leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips but froze when his phone went off. Kurt frowned and pulled away.

"Free at last!" Wes flailed, dropping to the floor again. "I'm surprised I'm still straight, with you two groping all over the place." This earned him a swat on the head from Blaine, who glanced at the caller ID and moaned in frustration.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, ignoring Wes giving him a small speech about limiting his PDA with Blaine.

"My sister." He wrinkled his nose and threw the phone away. "I'm not here...And do _not _text her saying I'm ignoring her." Blaine shot Wes a warning glare.

"Of course, Prince Blaine." He snorted, though taking the phone despite himself. "Anything for the royal dapperdness that is thee. He who is so great he mustn't even utter the magic word-"

"_Please, _Wes." Blaine said, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Cover for me. I can't deal with her right now."

"Is she really that bad?" Kurt laughed. There was nothing he loved more than sibling rivalry. Blaine shook his head.

"She has been annoying me nonstop for the past three weeks, I can't stand it." He said, collapsing onto the ground. Kurt smiled at him, and scooted over to rest his boyfriends head onto his lap. Blaine blushed at his, and allowed his hair to be played with.

"What about?" He looked down at the traitor eyelids that were blocking his view from the hazel depths within.

"You." He admitted, chuckling. "She wants all the dirt. All she knows is your name."

"Oh no, I've told her things." Wes said, smiling his cheshire cat smile. Blaine's eyes shot open, and he propped himself up into sitting position, head resting against Kurt's chest.

"Like what?" He demanded. Kurt flushed, hoping Blaine's family hadn't gotten a bad impression of him.

"Like that you suck face all the time." Wes snorted, enjoying the fierce scowls on his friends faces. "You can't be mad at me Blaine. You know you should have introduced Kurt to your rents a long time ago."

"What does this have to do with you?" Blaine asked, frowning now.

"Well _somebody _has to let your dad know you're sharing a room-"

"Okay, you're being ridiculous." Blaine stood up, not wanting to hear more of what he knew was true. Kurt protectively got up as well, and held his hand.

"I don't care, you're a lunatic." Wes laughed, resuming his video game. "Excuse me while I shine!" He narrowed his eyes at the screen and called after them when they left.

"Call David to come in here and help me with the aliens!" He hollered. Kurt laughed at the confused looks people from the hallway gave Wes' room. Blaine sighed and shut the door behind them as they slipped out into the hallway.

"Sorry about him. Although my parents know better than to trust Wes of all people." He laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. For some reason, his boyfriend seemed very quiet for the next few minutes.

"You okay?" He murmured, pulling him aside before they reached their room.

"I just can't help but agree." Kurt said, tentatively licking his lips. Blaine widened his eyes in confusion. "About meeting your parents."

"I don't-The time isn't-I-" He stuttered, trying to find a good excuse. Kurt shot him a hurt look.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked. This earned him a bark of laughter from Blaine.

"Quite the opposite." He smiled widely. Kurt relaxed a little. "But my family's always unbearable when Prudence brings somebody over..."

"You think I'll dump you because what I'm sure is your perfectly normal family may freak me out." Kurt said, interrupting him. He raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at Blaine, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just nervous about messing this up." He murmured, gesturing towards both of them. It was Kurt's turn to snort now.

"Something that stupid won't _mess us up._" He insisted, rubbing Blaine's hands with his thumbs. "Besides..."

"What?" Blaine asked when Kurt blushed deeply.

"I don't know...I just thought that maybe we..." He hid his face, fearing that what he was about to say was absolutely ridiculous. "Aren't we a serious couple?"

"I..." Blaine stammered, not expecting this. At first he didn't know what to say, but then he thought about the way he felt around Kurt. That feeling of security, warmth, love. Kurt was, in all senses, his world now. Who else did he think about nonstop, much to the annoyance of his friend Wesley? He knew he was now on good terms with the Hummel family, and his feelings for the boy only grew stronger, rather than dwindling. "Yeah, I think we are."

Kurt sighed, relieved. Blaine had taken his sweet time answering that one. "Well then, I should meet your parents." He insisted, smiling sweetly, as though it would improve his chances of a "yes."

"Okay fine-"

"Today." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine gulped paling. Kurt shot him a defensive look and he took a deep breath. "Okay fine. Give me a week, or something, will you?"

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. Blaine frowned, but immediately let up when Kurt pouted at him. His soft pink lips jutted out, and his blue eyes were glazed with emotionless tears. Saying no to him would feel like kicking puppies.

"Dinner tonight then?" He gave in weakly.

"Six O'Clock?" Kurt guessed, grinning widely.

"Seven." Blaine corrected. They resumed their walk down the hallway, each in deep thought now. Blaine was deciding how best to avoid utter humiliation from his sister later that day, while Kurt was wondering how best not to embarrass himself. Sure, he _wanted _to meet Blaine's parents, and knew it was necessary they got along. But that didn't mean he shouldn't be nervous. Hopefully.

Because God knew he was.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Kurt asked for the billionth time. Blaine groaned, falling back onto his bed. This was the eighth outfit he had been forced to critique.

"You. Look. Gorgeous." He insisted, causing Kurt to shift awkwardly, hiding his blush.

"Don't be afraid to tell me if I look horrendous-" He tried to assure him, before being interrupted.

"Kurt, honestly." Blaine laughed. "And _you _were the one who wanted to meet them." He stood up, and stuffed his hands into his denim jeans. Kurt shrugged.

"I want to make a good impression." He defended, poking at the buttons on his top. It was a blue, button down dress shirt. He paired it with a pair of dark washed jeans, that weren't overly tight. It was a perfect mixture of Kurt Hummel and casual.

"I don't see why you're toning it down so much." Blaine sniggered, striding over towards his boyfriend. "They won't hate you because you're not wearing their favorite brands, you know.."

"...Whatever." Kurt said, tugging at his collar nervously. "Let's go then?" They glanced at the clock, seeing that they had a half hour until dinner. Blaine only lived ten minutes away, but they wanted to be a little early. This had all been planned out very carefully. Not that either of them would admit they were nervous.

"Yes. Lets." Blaine said in a monotone voice, earning him a giggle from Kurt. They tried to relax, and opened their door to step out into the warm, Dalton hallway. It wasn't crowded, as most people were gone for the weekend. Kurt had stayed to keep Blaine company, fearing for his sanity. Breakdowns like the one that had happened the night his grandmother died, were now routine.

"You're quiet. It's disconcerting." Blaine joked, releasing their hands to rub the pale boy's back reassuringly. They were on the large, sweeping staircase now. Kurt was half worried that he would forget how to walk.

"I want to meet your family. That doesn't mean I'm not worried about it." He admitted, biting his lip. Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry, my mom and baby sister are going to adore you. It's my dad and Prudence you've got to worry about." Kurt gave him a horrified expression as he took his foot off the last step on the marble staircase. They were in the entrance hall now, almost out of the private school.

"Prudence is going to embarrass me. My dad's protective." Blaine chuckled at something he was remembering. "He used to have me kidnap Prudence's boyfriends and lock them in a room, for him to "take care of." It was ridiculous."

Kurt stopped at this, right infront of the doors leading outside. "I'm sorry?" He choked.

"I'm sure he'll know that you're an exception though." Blaine said, trying to comfort both of them at once. "I doubt he'd...you know, kidnap you. He usually reserves that for his little girl."

"Let's hope so." Kurt's voice cracked, and he pulled the door open, stepping outside into the cold, chilly air.

"Let's just get this over with, and come out alive." Blaine said, causing Kurt's confidence to plummet.

"You're starting to scare me-" He said, stomach doing unhappy flip-flops. Blaine gave him an apologetic grin.

"I guess I'm just nervous, too?" He said, taking a deep breath. "It's okay. I'm overreacting." They found his car quickly, eager to escape the December winter. As usual, Blaine held Kurt's door open for him, before walking over to the passengers seat.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning the car on. Kurt had a ridiculous expression on his face.

"Did Wes tell Prudence I'm a stripper?" He asked, staring down at his phone dismally.

"Nothings impossible..." Blaine said suspiciously, pulling out of the parking space. He narrowed his eyes at Kurt's phone. "Why do you ask?"

"I just got a text from your sister, asking me how much I charge, and if I only work at gay bars." He groaned apprehensively. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"How does she even have your number?" Blaine almost yelled, blushing insanely.

"Wesley, I'm guessing." Kurt snorted, not replying. He noticed his boyfriends expression and raised his eyebrows. "Worried are we, that she'll tell me things about you?" He teased, secretly hoping this was true. Blaine was very private, and it was a rare treat he would open up to somebody. It would be _gold _to have his own sister at his command. From what he had heard, she would do anything to embarrass him.

"NO. Not at all." Blaine said a little too quickly, diverting his gaze.

"If you say so." Kurt said in a sing-song voice. The other boy flicked him playfully as he neared a stop light.

"I can't wait for you to meet Sophie." He said, excitedly.

"She's the baby, right?" Kurt said, trying to remember everything he knew about the Stewarts. (Embarrassedly little.)

"Yes, and she is _precious._" He grinned. "She'll be fascinated with your eyes of course. Blue is her favorite colour."

"I've never really been around many kids." Kurt admitted, playing with his fingers. The last thing he needed was to disappoint Blaine in that department.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to teach you." He smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"I like puppies though?" The Kurt added hopefully. Blaine screamed in mock achievement, as though something monumental had happened.

"This changes everything!" He exclaimed. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing to learn, either."

"Shut up!" Kurt laughed, pressing his forehead against the condensation forming on the car window. "It's a bonus."

"Okay." Blaine said, though they both knew he still doubted it. "We're almost there, anyways...I might have unintentionally speeded." Kurt snorted.

"I noticed. It was freaky." Sure enough, Kurt had been gripping his seatbelt with sweaty hands the entire time. Always the humanitarian, he would have felt horrible should they have run over a squirrel.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, slowing down to park infront of the house. Kurt looked up at it with surprise. His reaction to Blaine's home did not go unnoticed.

"You assumed I lived in a mansion, because I go to Dalton." He assumed, reading Kurt's face easily.

"Maybe..." He admitted, smiling. "But only because Wes showed me pictures of his house. It was a freaking castle!"

"He's so rich!" Blaine groaned. "A good thing they are though. His sister has terrible epilepsy. Costs a lot to manage..." Kurt drew back, eyes widening.

"I never knew." He said, finding a new found respect for Wes' constant happiness. Blaine shrugged, and just like that, the topic was put behind them. It was silent for the few minutes Kurt decided to examine Blaine's house. It looked large, and had a beautiful balcony on the second floor, covered in ivy. It was _not _a mansion, as he had assumed it would have been. But it was much nicer than his own home. The front lawn was covered in white snow, but he could see the tip of a gnome poking out from it. It should have looked cheesy, but it fit.

"I can see my mom staring at us from the window." Blaine sighed, noting the curtains twitching. Kurt bit his lip.

"O-Okay."

"You're nervous."

"Yup."

Blaine smiled at him, and waved towards the direction of the house, causing the movement from behind the front room to stop abruptly.

"My mothers going to be overly proud and happy for us. Don't be alarmed." He warned, opening the door. Kurt stayed frozen in his seat, shaking. Blaine opened his door, and held out a warm hand.

He was pulled out of the car, and watched his boyfriend shut and lock it. "Blaine...I'm suddenly extremely scared." He admitted, attaching himself to the curly haired boys arm as though it were a lifeline.

"Yeah. Yeah I am too." He said. "Don't worry, after the introductions you'll feel right at home. We won't hang around my dad too much at least."

"Wait..." Kurt said, hesitantly crawling up the icy driveway. The van parked there had a "special forces" sticker on it. "You said your dad was a mechanic."

"He is. After he was done with the wars, he joined a shop. It gets his mind off of things." Blaine explained, treading slower and slower as they neared the front door.

"Come on." Kurt grumbled, pulling them forward now. Everything was going to be okay. They would _not _hate him. Blaine would enjoy this night. He had to.

"You're kidding." Blaine muttered under his breath, trying to open his own door and finding it locked. He raised his hand to ring the doorbell, but before he could, it swung open. Kurt automatically felt himself relax. There stood a short, kind faced woman who was wearing a quilted apron. She had wavy, bright blonde hair that reached her stomach. Her face was heart shaped, and covered with adorable freckles. Her dimples were undoubtedly identical to Blaine's, though her green eyes were not.

"Hey honey!" She said, walking up to give her son a big hug. Kurt felt his hand slip away form his boyfriends, and he felt suddenly afraid, as though he couldn't do this without it.

"And you must be Kurt." She said, pulling away from Blaine to give him an appraising look. Kurt did the same to her, noticing that though her stomach was a little chubby, and she had pear hips, she was very pleasant to look at.

"Yes, I am." He smiled, some of his nervousness gone. Blaine's mother was not somebody to fear. She was very pretty as well. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand but the small woman pulled him into a short hug instead. Blaine was pleased at this.

"It's okay, dear. _I _don't bite." She smiled, noticing that this poor boy was nervous. Knowing Prudence he should be. "He's polite, good."

"Thanks mom, I tried just for you." Blaine teased, ruffling her hair. "Have you started dinner already?" He asked, breathing in the wafting smell of rice and mashed potatoes coming from the depths of his home.

"Sorry, we were hungry." She said, while noticing Kurt rooted to the spot infront of the door. He didn't seem to be able to move.

"Kurt..." Blaine started, smirking at him. The pale, blue eyed boy crossed his hands over his chest.

"You told me your family was crazy, I'm allowed to be scared." He said, earning him a chuckle from Blaine's mother.

"Prudence is. I'm Clair by the way." She leaned over to rub his arm before turning to walk away, leaving them alone. "Thirty seconds Blaine!" She called, letting him know that he was to come to dinner soon.

"She was nice. I like her." Kurt said quietly, not wanting her to hear. Blaine grabbed his hand, and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb.

"I knew you would. She likes you too by the way." He said. Kurt gave him a questioning look. "I can tell. She gave you a hug. That's completely rare."

"I can't see her being mean." Kurt said, suspicious of the way Blaine described her; As though she was only kind once in a blue moon.

"She's protective of me, I suppose." Blaine murmured, leading him into the main room. As they walked towards the dining room, Kurt noticed the overall theme of the home was designed very well. The walls were deep brown and red, with quilts thrown everywhere. The floors were a lighter brown, with the occasional carpet strewn onto it. These were afghan styled, and fluffy.

"My dad picked them up when he was serving...It was a thanks from a community they helped out." Blaine explained, noticing Kurt take in his house. It looked like a warm, rustic cottage, but with special embellishments that just seemed to fit. The exotic rugs were only one of these things. The walls had hundreds of framed pictures hanging throughout the home. These displayed things such as the Beatles, family pictures, and diplomas. There was a clear representation of each member from the family in the home. Rattles could be seen hidden under Beatles records in the sitting room, and the quilts were definitely Clairs. Guitars, Disney movies and Dalton memorabilia were propped up on walls. It was cluttered with so many unique things, but everything was neat, and seemed to _fit. _The deep browns weren't too dark either. The entire place was exceptionally lit.

"Dining room." Blaine whispered, continuing to make the relaxing circles in Kurt's palm. They both stared at the room just on their left, and entered it after a nice long breath, and reassuring glance at each other.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hey." He said simply to his family, hurrying to sit down. Kurt saw Clair sitting next to a burly looking man, who was giving him a look of deep consideration. A dark haired girl was sitting at the head of the table. Her thick front bangs covered her forehead. The seats opposite of Blaine's parents were empty, and the two boys took them thankfully. At least they could sit next to each other. Everybody stopped eating, and Kurt could not help but feel rude, showing up to introduce himself in the middle of dinner, then proceed to devour their food.

"Hello, Kurt?" Blaine's dad said questionably, unsure of his name. Clair nodded, confirming this and smiled when her husband held out a hand across the table to him.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you sir." He said politely, shaking the man's hand. He shook it with unnecessary force, trying to impress the former soldier. He had a tough build, with a square face and jaw. His eyes were gray, as was his hair. The calloused hands released Kurt's small one's, and he cracked a small smile.

"Call me Jude." He coughed. "Firm grip, Blaine. I like that." He nodded, giving Kurt what was almost a kind look.

"Alright dad." Blaine sighed, half smiling. Kurt's hand was on the table now, and he decided to take it into his own in clear view of the rest of them. For some reason, this frightened him. His father simply continued to dig into his ribs happily, and for the most part seemed pleased with Kurt. Clair was eyeing the two boys holding hands and smiled dreamily.

"_Young love."_ She thought to herself, motherly instincts taking over.

"Prudence?" Blaine asked suddenly, grimacing at his sister. Kurt looked up at her and bit his lip. She had her hands clasped together, as if praying, and was watching the boys silently, smiling a shockingly mischievous smile. It reminded them of Wesley when he was up to no good.

"You're right. He _is _cute! Damn Blaine, I thought you were lying." She said, bangs almost covering her long eyelashes, which framed her gray eyes. They were her fathers, undoubtedly. Where Blaine got his breathtaking hazel from was a mystery to Kurt. "He doesn't shut up about you."

"Oh really?" Kurt smiled, looking up at the horrified Blaine.

"Prudence, seriously. _Not now._" He said, giving her a pleading look. Kurt seemed amused though, so at least one good, if minor, thing came out of her annoying personality.

"Don't make me tell him about your Disney collection!" She threatened, looked happy. It was clear she had waited many years of watching Blaine expose her to her own boyfriends for this moment.

"Oh I know about that all too well." Kurt laughed, Clair joining in. Blaine looked away pointedly.

"Do you know he has a freaking novel written about your eyes?" Prudence continued, picking at her corn. "Like, they're super nice, but I'm talking hours of-"

"Okay new topic." Blaine said, still not taking any food. Kurt hadn't either. They were both too nervous to force anything down their throats.

"Enough Prudence." Blaine's dad ordered, though smiling for the first time at his sons expression. The joys of being a parent, to him, were embarrassing the children.

"Kurt, what does you mother do?" Clair asked kindly, changing the subject. Blaine stiffened.

"She passed when I was eight, but my step-mom's a nurse." He said, not forcing the normal look on his face. He had no trouble speaking about his mother. It had been eight years, and eventually he had gotten used to the fact that she wasn't coming back.

"Oh. I'm so sorry baby." She cooed, eyes going tender. "I'll shut up."

"Don't hurt yourself, Blaine." Prudence snickered at his disapproving expression. It wasn't _their _fault he insisted on being so secretive about his boyfriend.

"What about your dad?" Jude asked, putting his fork down.

"He's a mechanic." Kurt said calmly, though his pulse was racing. '_They have to like me, they have to like me, they have to like me...'_

"Huh." Jude smiled widely. It was odd to see somebody so serious crack a grin. "He own his own shop?"

"Yeah, he started it with his best friend right after high school." Kurt said, glad he had the man's attention.

"Can you work with the tools?" He asked, truly intrigued now.

"Yes. I help out there full time. Well I did until I moved to Dalton, anyways." He shrugged. "My dad took me to work with him when I was six, and I've been going back since."

"Fantastic, I like you already..." Blaine beamed at this comment. "And your dad, invite him over. We can have some man to man." Jude concluded, squaring his shoulders.

"That would be nice." Kurt said, meaning it. "I can smell the Deadliest Catch marathons already." They all laughed at this.

"He reads me like a book." Jude sniggered, chewing loudly again.

"Well, he lives in Lima, dad. It's a tough ride for his father." Blaine said, knowing all too well that it was a two hour drive away.

"Ouch." Prudence said, pretending to shiver. "What the hell brings you to Dalton then? Other than the gay thing." Blaine shot her a glare.

"Zero tolerance bullying policy." Kurt admitted, remembering Karofsky slamming his sore body into the tough lockers...Getting concussions on the rim of dumpsters...freezing slushie facials in the dead of winter...

"Oh sweetheart." Clair said again, placing a hand over her chest. "Blaine went through something similar you know."

"He knows." Blaine said, smiling at him. "It's why we ended up exchanging numbers."

"I never had anybody to relate to before." Kurt shrugged. "Then Blaine went all Yoda on me and helped me through it." Another joke. They all laughed. Kurt was loosening up a little, letting out a deep breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Bullshit, eh?" Jude said, cracking his knuckles. "People dying in Afghanistan, and these idiots can hate people for something like orientation. They don't care about the shit going on overseas, just these insignificant qualities..." He trailed off, stabbing his carrots.

"There's some hope though, right?" Kurt said. "The Dalton kids are proof of that."

"Yup. Great school." Jude agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Prudence piped up suddenly, having ignored the entire conversation. She turned to Kurt with expectant eyes. "Are you named after Kurt Von Trapp?"

"Actually no. Kurt Sohn, of the Jets." He laughed. "I know, I have Von Trapp written all over me."

"Oh you're precious." Clair said, propping her elbows onto the table.

"The Jets?" Jude automatically looked up. "Your dad name you?" Kurt nodded, smiling. "I gotta meet this guy."

"Okay enough." Prudence said, slamming her hands down onto the table. "I'm about ti kill the elephant in the room. Let's get this over with, pops." Jude gave her a quick nod, before staring at Kurt.

"This unnecessary." Clair said. "Leave him alone, you can tell he's a nice boy." She gave Kurt a warm smile which he returned before becoming petrified.

"Am I about to get this mythical, Stewart boyfriend talk?" He asked Blaine, who was looking throughly annoyed.

"It seems so." He said stiffly, as though realizing it was going to happen no matter what he did to stop it. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Okay. I'll go first." Jude said, eyeing him intensely.

"Are you and Blaine serious?" He asked. Kurt remembered the conversation they had had earlier that day.

"Yes." He said quietly, blushing.

"Your grades?"

"My average is an eighty six."

"Bands?"

"...Broadway musicals are more of my forte."

"You a virgin?" Kurt choked, taken completely off guard.

"YES!" He almost screamed, paling. Clair gave him a tight lipped smile of reassurance.

"Okay, I'm pleased." Jude said, leaning back. "Your turn, Prudey."

"Yes!" She said, clapping. "Okay...Fetishes?" Kurt almost opened his mouth to answer before Blaine covered it with his hand and stood up.

"Okay, enough!" He said. "Kurt is an A student, yes we're serious, yes I've kissed him, no we're not having sex, yes his parents are wonderful people, and he is a countertenor. He likes the Beatles dad, don't worry. _Can we please go up to my room now."_

"Yes, go!" Clair said quickly before Prudence or Jude could argue. Blaine sighed in relief and almost picked Kurt up in his haste to leave. Prudence saw them shuffle away, whispering to each other, and narrowed her eyes at the way Blaine wrapped a protective arm around his small waist.

"Oi! Leave your door open!" She called, causing Blaine to blush and sprint away.

"I like him." Clair said approvingly, once they were alone. "He's _darling._ And he was so nervous and polite, too! Poor thing, Blaine probably scared him about us."

"About us." Prudence snorted. "About me, more like."

"He seems fine. I need to meet his dad." Jude said, cocking his head to the side. "Weird though. I don't like this."

"Like what?" His wife asked him.

"Blaine touching his waist. Kurt holding his hand." He sniffed. "My little guy is _not _going to be manhandled-"

"Oh shush, you." Clair smiled. "I think it's precious. You got used to Prudence touching her boyfriends, now you'll get used to Blainey as well." Jude nodded somewhat, shuddering at the first time Prudence had a boyfriend over. It had been catastrophic. He had tattoos, piercings, and hit on his wife. Bad memories. At least Kurt seemed like a wholesome, polite kid who knew his way with a wrench.

"Yeah, the touching's great." Prudence said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ample opportunity to embarrass Blaine."

"You don't get tired of that, do you?" Jude smirked. "Payback I suppose, for that one time with Mike?" Prudence nodded. This was _all _about Mike. She closed her eyes, looking amused.

"...I'm going to scream 'rape' everytime they touch each other..." She whispered, sounding dazed as though this brilliant idea had overtaken her brain. Clair sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked. They all broke into animated chatter about Kurt for the next few minutes, pausing every now and then to make sure Blaine hadn't snuck out with him. But now, they could clearly hear the loud laughter coming from his room.

"I bet Blaine's attracted to him because of his Disney fetish." Prudence snickered. "He looks like an adorable Pinocchio."

"Oh he does." Clair smiled widely. "His voice is angelic. I wish we could hear him sing."

"Warblers concert next week." Jude mumbled, face stony. He had recovered from the war, and was really quite pleasant...But he could not quite shake this now-famous expression.

"Wait, hush!" Prudence said, raising a finger to her lips. There was a loud crash from upstairs, followed by Kurt shrieking. And was that Blaine laughing? Yes it was.

"What the-" Jude furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Sounds like a cannibal Blaine horror story." Prudence snorted. They strained their ears more.

"Blaine, stop!" They heard a high voice yell. "I swear, I will-"

Thud.

"Oh God!" Blaine laughed, voice muffled by the floors separating them. "No, I'm ticklish there!"

"Aw, they're tickling!" Clair said, scrunching up her face. She was a sucker for cheesy romance. Jude on the other hand wrinkled his noise.

"They're making physical contact."

"I'll go break up the sexy times." Prudence said proudly, getting up to leave the room.

"No Prudence! You sit down this instant." Clair demanded. Blaine had been embarrassed enough. Now, it was time for her to calm down.

* * *

Blaine's room was beautiful. The walls were an unidentifiable colour, as they had been covered with framed pictures of his favorite things. (Harry Potter, Coldplay, Katy Perry, his family, _Wes_, musicals, and a few that were left empty. These were reserved for future pictures of Kurt.) He had a large Macintosh in the corner, next to a lineup of acoustic and electric guitars. Sheet music was scattered all over his bedspread, which was a deep blue. Kurt found the entire place soothing, and so utterly Blaine. The carpet was a pure, clean white. It had originally been hardwood, but Blaine said he had never liked it, so they installed the plush rug instead. Right now, the two boys were in the middle of the room, on the floor. Kurt had Blaine straddled down on his back.

"Kurt, please!" He twitched on the floor as the blue eyed boy tickled his middle. "UNCLE!"

"Finally!" Kurt rolled over on the ground next to Blaine, sweating. They both burst into loud laughter, ignoring the cheap vase that had fallen to the ground when one of them kicked it as a result of tickling-overload.

"You are evil!" Blaine giggled, propping himself onto one elbow. He leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips. "But adorable, so its fine."

"As are you." Kurt made a content noise when Blaine kissed him on the mouth again. "I like your family a lot." The kisses stopped when Blaine pulled back in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, biting his lip. Kurt nodded earnestly.

"Seriously! Your mother is wonderful...Your dad is scary, but nice." He paused. "And Prudence is..." Another pause. "Fun."

"_Fun._" Blaine repeated incredulously. "Just you wait. She'll get worse."

"You're just saying that because she's your sister." Kurt said logically.

"Wait a second-" He said, stopping the soprano from going on. He perked up, listening intently. There was the faint sound of a baby crying in the distance.

"I'll get her!" Blaine yelled, hoping his mother heard. He didn't want her having to deal with the fussy child. "Come on, Kurt. You haven't met Sophie yet."

"Oh, uhm." He stammered. "Okay?" Blaine got up, and pulled Kurt into standing position next to him.

"Don't worry." Blaine smiled. "She's fine." Kurt slumped his shoulders. He didn't think he had a very prominent paternal side, and was nervous about being around a baby. He followed Blaine out of the room anyway, into the plain hallway. More pictures of the family were scattered around here, one with Blaine and Prudence having a spaghetti fight. These were interesting. Kurt also spotted some with Wes and his mother, Joy. The two families must be close.

"In here." Blaine said, leading him to the furthest room down the hall, which had "Sophie" plastered onto the front of it in wooden, blocked letters. Somebody had painted pink polka dots onto them. Kurt opened the door, and automatically smiled at the sight inside. The entire room was made up of soft pinks, blues, greens, and yellows. All the natural baby colours. Toys were neatly put into a bin next to a bookshelf that held mostly Dr. Suess. The furniture was white, along with the crib in the far right corner of the room. Kurt made a cooing noise when he saw the little girl crying in it, holding her small body up by clinging onto the rim of her crib. It had a baby mobile hanging from it, with yet another quilt. There were three large teddy bears on top of the fuzzy looking, rainbow blanket. Infact, the entire room had large bears everywhere. They must have been her favourite toys.

"Hey honey!" Blaine said, voice automatically softening. He rushed forward to pick the small girl out of her bed. She immediately stopped crying, and stared at him in shock. She was expecting mommy or daddy, not her favorite brother.

"Blayne!" She gurgled, stuffing her fist into her small mouth. She was very pale, and had those hazel eyes that Kurt's boyfriend did. They were just as gorgeous. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were almost nonexistent, due to her bright blonde hair. (Her mother's.) Her short, straight hair was up in two pigtails on top of her head. It was so short, that they looked more like small springs rather than rings of hair.

"Ello sunny." Blaine said, pulling out a fake British accent. She giggled at this.

"Silly!" She proclaimed, waving her hands around. Blaine chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I am." He turned her towards Kurt, who smiled impishly at her. "See him?"

"Yesh." She nodded, eyes widening. _A newcomer!_

"That is Kurt, my boyfriend." He slowly walked closer towards him, fearing Sophie would freak out as she sometimes did with scary strangers.

"Hello." Kurt grinned, showing his teeth. He tried his best to be excessively cheery. She cocked her head to the side, and smiled.

"Kurt." She said proudly. "Kurt loves Blaine."

"Very good!" Her older brother chuckled. He motioned for Kurt to sit down on one of the three beanbags in the other corner of the room, and he did just as he was asked. Blaine also plopped himself onto the one next to him, Sophie still cradled in his lap.

"Sunshine?" He asked. She murmured in acknowledgment. "Do you want to sit with Kurt?" She looked up hesitantly, and pressed herself towards Blaine.

"Nice?" She asked, sucking on her pinky now. Blaine nodded.

"He is _very _nice." He assured her. "Try walking over, hun." She shrieked in excitement, and crawled out of Blaine's grip to sit on the rug. Kurt watched her with a wide smile. Blaine was right, she was _adorable. _And Blaine being paternal was making him so much more attractive.

"Kurt." She slobbered out, smiling. Her three, small teeth were pearly white, and her onesie had a picture of a bear on it. This was not surprising.

"Come on, you can do it." Blaine said, patting her but, urging her to move. She stood up at his encouragement, and swayed back and forth, trying to keep her balance. Sophie took a tentative step forwards, and fell after a record four seconds.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, reaching out to pick her up before she got hurt. She giggled, and kicked as her legs dangled in the air.

"Hero!" She said. Kurt lit up and gave her a loud laugh.

"Why thank you." He said approvingly, setting her down again. She crawled up into his lap, and buried her face into his chest. Kurt instinctively supported her with his arms, and rubbed her back.

"BLUE!" She cried, staring into his eyes. She poked one of his eyelids and screamed in amusement. "Blue, Blaine!" She gave him a look and pointed at Kurt's face, as though this were a radical scientific development.

"I know!" Blaine said, gasping. Kurt gave her a wide smile when she tugged at his soft hair. The three of them giggled.

"Bad with kids..." Blaine muttered. "Yeah right."

"Oh but she's adorable!" Kurt cooed. "Yes you are...Yes you are!" He tickled her tummy and she collapsed against his chest again, nestling there. He rocked her back and forth, playing with her pigtails.

"It's called being a born dad." Blaine said, placing his hand onto Kurt's knee.

"She seems so smart..." He said, blushing. Talking about kids with Blaine made his heart flutter. It implied that they had a future.

"You'd be surprised, they learn so fast." Blaine said softly, and adoringly. There were his two favourite people, hugging each other. It was amazing. Sophie let out a sneeze, and Kurt's face lit up.

"She's so cute!" He gushed. Blaine laughed, enjoying this. Maybe Kurt was right. Soph _was _kind of a puppy.

* * *

"I'll go check on them." Jude said gruffly. Prudence automatically jumped up as well, excited at the prospect of catching her brother making out with his boyfriend and getting into _total trouble. _Clair sighed at the pair of them.

"Don't scare Kurt off. I like him!" She said. 'I'll go get Sophia. She'll need a feeding..." The three of them walked upstairs, and went off to run their small errands. Clair opened the door to her youngest daughters room quietly, and almost laughed at the sight she saw. She could hear Jude and Prudence outside, further down the hallway, discussing something.

"Mom! They snuck out! Nowhere to be found!" Prudence said, sounding more excited than worried.

"No you two, come here!" She said, hushing them down as they neared the door. When they got there, Prudence actually smiled a little. Sure, annoying Blaine was fun. But she _was _happy for him. Honest. Jude half grinned and walked away, not being able to stand feeling so soft. He had to go man up...watch a football game or something.

Clair stayed by the door though. Kurt was splayed out in the middle of the room, curled up against Blaine's chest. Her son had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend...And there was Sophie, sprawled out on Blaine's stomach, with one of Kurt's fingers wrapped inside of her small fist. She turned to Prudence, knowing it must have melted her heart as well.

But her oldest daughter had that smile again. The smile that looked too much like Wes'.

"RAPE!" She screamed, jolting the three of them awake.

"_Prudence!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I had to really think about how I wanted Blaine's house/family to be. I think thats why this took so long. Gah. Did I do okay? Mess up? Make you cry in frustration? Let me know! ;]**

**It's official, I cried reading your reviews this time. Aha, y'all are turning me into a softie! Jude is based on my daddy. Sophie is based on my cousin. Clair is a figment of my imagination. Prudence reminds me of my best friend, torturing her brother to no ends. Haha.**

**Did we all like this chapter? Sorry for taking so long, honestly! I love all of you. **cyber hugs galore****

**Ps.-I'm developing another Klaine story. It's kind of my new baby, although I have plenty room for this fic in my heart, don't worry! It's going to be long and multichaptered...and I'm putting a lot of time into it. *Is determined not to screw it up***

**Plot: Blaine graduates and joins the army while Kurt is finishing his last year at Dalton. Blaine is deported. Kurt is heartbroken. Chapters will alternate from Blaine/Kurt's point of view. Some OC's, and plenty of David/Wes. There will be slight humour, but it's mostly romance and longing. War scenes. Soo...What do we think? I'm very excited about it. I have some major ideas flying around my brain at the moment. (:**

**Pps.- I LOVE YOU WITH MY ENTIRE SOUL. **

**Psps.-Long authors note is long. Ugh...**

**Pspspspsp.-Would you like to review and make my day? Pretty please? You are all amazing. Love. You. All of you.**

**PSPSPSPSPSPSPPSS.- BEST WISHES! :D**


	17. A day in the life

**A/N: YOU. ALL OF YOU. Over twenty reviews for the last chapter. That's more than I expected for the entire story. So uhm...I love you all. *Cyber gifts***

**

* * *

**

Kurt felt something soft pounding his forehead. He was reminded of Karofsky, should he ever duct tape a pillow to his fist.

"Stop." He grumbled, rolling over.

"No! No alone!" The thing cried, beginning to bawl loudly. Kurt's eyes shot open, and he awoke with a start. His eyes scanned the room he was sprawled in the middle of. Blaine was sleeping soundly next to him, and there was a small crack of sunlight creeping through soft, pink curtains. Were those rattles in the far corner? Yes, they were right next to a large teddy bear.

Then it hit him. He had fallen sleep with Blaine and Sophie after coming over to meet his family. It hadn't been _too _late, only seven thirty...But judging by the way the sun was already risen, he assumed that he had spent the night unintentionally. Kurt sat up quickly, noticing that Sophie had been trying to rouse him with one of her teddy bears. She was crying loudly, her face scrunched up and red.

"Shh, baby." Kurt said, frowning. He didn't want her to wake everybody up, wondering if it was very early in the morning. He scooped her up into his arms, and rubbed her shaking body. "What's wrong, do you need anything?"

"Dark." She whimpered, sniffling loudly. Kurt smiled, relieved. He thought she was sick or something along those lines. This he could easily fix.

"I'll turn on the light, okay?" He murmured, standing up. She immediately buried her face into the crook of his neck. Kurt looked around for the switch, and found it quickly.

_Flick._

The lights came on and Sophie automatically relaxed. "Better?" Kurt asked, while eyeing Blaine warily. The lack of darkness didn't seem to wake him at all.

"Yes..." She mumbled, pulling at Kurt's hair again. He laughed, and patted her back before setting her flailing body down onto the carpet again. She automatically shuffled her way towards Blaine and pulled at his curly hair with her small fists. Kurt grinned and sat down next to her.

"Blaine!" She whined, looking as though she were going to cry again. Kurt patted her head soothingly, and flicked his boyfriend on the nose.

"Wake up!" He yelled, just loud enough to rouse the sleeping boy. (Though his voice was slightly controlled, to prevent annoying the other, possibly sleeping people, down the hallway.)

Blaine twitched, beginning to stir. "Oh my God, what time is it?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes. Sophie let out a happy shriek, and clapped her little hands.

"Ten in the morning, apparently." Kurt said, eyeing the small, princess clock plastered to the wall. "We fell asleep."

"I got that." Blaine smirked, propping himself up groggily. Sophie automatically crawled up onto his lap, and played with his ears.

"Mommy." She demanded, pouting. Blaine kissed her nose and sighed.

"Only because I love you." He got up lazily, and smiled at Kurt, cocking his head towards the door. The soprano took the hint and stood up as well, eager to fix his hair in a bathroom.

"You never told me you were such a bedhead." Blaine teased, opening the door with one hand, the other cradling Sophie. Kurt blushed, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Yeah-well...Your curls-" He stammered, stopping when Blaine began to laugh. They were walking down the hallway now, towards the room furthest down.

"I'm just joking." He giggled, smiling when Kurt flicked him again, this time in mock anger. They reached the door that must have led to his mothers room.

"Mama!" Sophie shrieked, lurching out of Blaine's arms to hammer on the door. Blaine pulled her back, trying to get her to be quiet.

"No sweetie, Prudence might be sleeping." He murmured softly. "We have to be quiet." She turned to look at Kurt, hoping to find somebody that approved of her screaming. He nodded solemnly at her, agreeing with Blaine.

"Mama." She pouted. Blaine readjusted his hold on her, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Said a sweet voice from inside. There was a faint rustle of movement, and clang of items before the door swished open. Clair was looking shockingly radiant in a thick pair of pink pajamas, and velcro rollers stuck in her hair. How she managed to still look pretty, Kurt had no idea.

"Morning boys!" She smiled. "I was going to wake you, Kurt, but you looked so exhausted." He gave her a warm smile.

"No its fine, Mrs. Stewart. Thanks." He said. The ten hours of sleep had done him good.

"It's Clair, dear." She assured him, wanting Kurt to feel at home there.

"Mama." Sophie said again, sounding frustrated now. Clair automatically reached out to take the struggling baby from her sons grasp and kissed her on the forehead. Sophie suddenly calmed down, much to Kurt's amazement. It must be a mom thing.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Clair said, running her hands through her daughters short hair.

"Mhm?" He perked up, having previously been preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Joy's coming over with the family in a bit, so look decent." Blaine's jaw dropped and he ran an anxious hand through his already tangled curls.

"Mom do I have to stay?" He whined. She shot him a glare.

"Yes, you do!" Her voice was firm, but still not unkind.

"But Wes and Prudence-Not when Kurt's here!" He pleaded. Kurt watched this exchange with wide eyes.

"What's the problem?" He asked. Clair turned to face him, Sophie now attached to her neck. She was playing with her mothers necklace.

"They enjoy 'pranking' Blaine, but it's all in good fun." She smiled, though the faint, wary look in her eyes made him suspicious of her honesty.

"Oh." He said softly, blanching. Blaine gave him a look of consolation.

"See, Kurt understands the dangers of-"

"Enough, Blaine. I'll be sure to tell Joy to tell Wes to tone it down." She turned around and strode back into her room. 'Be a dear and shut the door, will you?" Blaine grumbled something in response and closed the door with a little more force than necessary. After all, it wasn't as if Wes' family came over ever weekend anyway. There was no need to treat them as royalty.

"How bad is it?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. Blaine leaned against the wall, looking thoughtful, as if contemplating how to survive the day.

"Wes and Prudence are enough on their own, together...It's an unstoppable force of evil." He let out a long breath, and straightened himself up to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I guess we could try and barricade ourselves into my room, and watch a movie or something?" He suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's shoulder. "Could I shower?"

"Come on, you can use my bathroom." He said, leading them back towards the other side of the hallway. Kurt was proud to say he remembered where his boyfriends room was now. "I'd let you use the family one, but Prudence is notorious for forgetting how to knock."

"Oh God." Kurt said, giggling. He could only imagine the awkward moments that had occurred in this household. Blaine chuckled along with him, and walked quickly past the collage of family pictures. They stopped at the third door down, and stepped inside.

"I've been trying to convince my dad to get a lock for the bathroom." Blaine grumbled, closing the door once they were both in the room. "You'll need clothes, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, please." Kurt said, playing awkwardly with the top button of his dress shirt. He didn't want to admit how mortified he was at the prospect of wrinkled clothes.

"Here, I have sweats and a shirt that would fit you..." Blaine said, striding over towards his large dresser, near the door. He opened up the first drawer, and was soon throwing articles of clothing onto his bed for Kurt to take. He stepped forward, blushing as he did.

"Sweat pants?" Kurt croaked, eying the navy blue pair Blaine had just launched onto the bed. Next to them were a pair of white socks, and a gray, Warblers t-shirt.

"I won't judge you." Blaine sniggered, rarely seeing Kurt out of his regular skinny jeans and Dalton slacks. He finally found a pair of boxers that weren't covered with tacky pictures of elves, or Disney characters, and threw them directly at his boyfriends head.

"Ouch! Oh-" Kurt grabbed the plain gray, cotton boxers and blushed. "Erm..."

"You can't honestly tell me you're gonna stay in your own boxers two days in a row. Not you, Kurt Hummel, patron saint of hygiene..."

"Okay, fine!" He huffed, putting his embarrassment aside. But still, _they were Blaine's boxers. _Kurt shot the curly haired boy a raised eyebrow, silently asking where the bathroom was.

"Right there. Clean towels and all." He smiled, plopping himself down onto his bed. Kurt mumbled a "thank you" and sped into the bathroom before his blush could become more prominent. Blaine stifled a laugh at his shyness. He had gotten over this aspect of relationships when he was dating Zach. But that was not a time he liked to remember much. He always ended up ignoring the positive aspects, and dwelled on the unfortunate end.

Meanwhile, Kurt was stripping his clothes in the cool, blue bathroom. The walls were gorgeous and navy, while everything else was a pearly white. True to Blaine's word, there were clean towels folded on the countertop, next to the look into the mirror, and Kurt nearly ripped off the last article of clothing on him, his boxers, in his haste to clean up. How had he even faced Blaine this morning, with his hair looking like it did now?

"Embarrassing, embarrassing, embarrassing..." He muttered to himself, pulling the shower curtain aside once his clothes were neatly folded on the toilet seat. Thankfully, the tub was clean.

"_Till we find our place, on the path unwinding..." _A soft voice sang from the opposite side of the bathroom door. Kurt smiled widely to himself; Blaine was singing "The Lion King." Unfortunately, when he turned the water on, the deafening roar of droplets hitting the curtain drowned him out.

"It's the circle," He whispered in a sing-song voice, "the circle of life." If he couldn't listen to Blaine, at least he could finish his favourite Elton John tune. The icy water gradually warmed up, and his tense muscles relaxed. Minutes later, the room was filled with the scent of coconut shampoo, that smelled so much like Blaine. Kurt made a mental note to look up the brand next time he went shopping, and buy his own bottle. He lathered up his body with one of the four body washes available, and even took an extra five minutes to enjoy the way the scalding water relaxed his achy skin. Only vaguely did Kurt notice that this was one of the first times in over a year he was completely bruise-free.

"Splish splash, I was taking a bath...long about a Saturday night." He sang loudly, booming out his favourite Mina Mazzini cover. There was a howl of laughter from Blaine's room, softened by the walls.

"It's a good song!" Kurt defended, turning the water off reluctantly. He stopped singing nonetheless. Blaine's entire family didn't need to receive one of his daily, twenty minute performances, usually coming from the shower. His wet feet shivered when they made contact with the cool floor, and he automatically grabbed the nearest towel he could. It was warm and fuzzy, which his goose-bumped skin was thankful for.

"I'll just be another minute." He called, knowing he had taken his sweet time washing his hair. There was still his face to take care of...

"Take however long you need." Blaine replied, sounding genuine. Whenever Burt said this, deep down, he wanted Kurt to hurry the hell up so that they could leave.

"Thanks." Kurt dried his body quickly, and was shocked at how loose the sweatpants felt when he pulled them on. The Warblers shirt was also very thin, and open. Without the restriction of thick jackets, layers, and tight shirts, he felt naked.

He shot an apprehensive look back at the door, feeling guilty for leaving Blaine out there, alone for so long. "You can come in if you want, I'm dressed." There was a loud thump, caused by an eager Blaine jumping hastily off of his bed. The door flew open in a matter of seconds, and Kurt saw the reflection of his boyfriend behind him from the mirror. He had changed into a button up shirt with fairly loose jeans. There was a great, satisfied smile on his face.

"Sweats." He said, grinning widely. "Wear them more often." He strode forward to wrap his arms around the soprano's waist from behind. "_Please."_

Kurt giggled nervously, blushing. "I'm sorry, I'll see what I can do." Blaine leaned his forehead into Kurt's shoulder, and shook with silent laughter.

"You grew." He accused. Kurt frowned, doubting it, but stopped when he noticed the new height difference between himself and his boyfriend.

"Oh my God, I need to text Mercedes!" He gushed, but Blaine tightened his hold on him, waddling them towards the sink.

"No, you need to clean your face." His brown eyes twinkled as he stared at Kurt's amused expression.

"You know me so well." He turned towards the sink, but froze when he realized that all of his products were at Dalton. Blaine licked his lips, having been waiting for Kurt to notice this and cleared his throat.

"I have soap..." Kurt groaned, but grabbed the green bar despite himself.

"I'm going to get acne!" He whined, turning the tap on the wet his hands.

"Because you didn't spend hours on your face for a day?" He snorted. "I think you'll survive." They stood there in silence then, as the pale boy rubbed almost obsessively over his flawless skin. Once he was sure he was clean enough, and the soap was washed away, Kurt turned off the sink.

"Towel?" He asked, water dripping from his face. Blaine smiled and turned his boyfriend around to face him instead. His lips pressed against Kurt's wet temple softly, with only the slightest pressure, and he pulled away.

"Right here." He grabbed a small face towel from a rack behind him, and dangled it out of Kurt's reach when he tried to get it. "May I?" He asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows. Kurt bit his smiling lip, and nodded.

Blaine swooped the material over the boys cheeks softly, adding pressure to his delicate skin, smoothing away the wetness. A blush crept up on both of their faces as Kurt's face grew dryer, and the towel more wet. Blaine's breath blew over him, shockingly sweet considering he had not yet brushed his teeth.

The towel was tossed aside, and Kurt leaned in to kiss him gently on the nose. Blaine giggled, and leaned their foreheads together, arms wrapped over the pale boy's shoulders.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured, hands resting low on Blaine's hips.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the hesitation in the opposite boys eyes.

"Uh, I was wondering-" His blue eyes shone with anticipation, and looked as though they wanted to say many things...Of course, it was then that a voice from outside the bathroom interrupted him.

"Boys!" Clair almost sang, sounding happy. Kurt's mouth automatically shut, and his face fell. "Joy's here! Be downstairs soon."

"Fine." Blaine groaned, frowning. He waited until her footsteps faded away, out of his room and down the hallway before speaking.

"Sorry...What were you saying?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. But Kurt seemed to have lost his nerve, and was shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Nevermind." He blushed. Blaine snorted.

"Come on, please?" He pleaded, pulling out his signature pout. Kurt bit his lip, and shook his head stubbornly.

"Later, I guess. Now isn't the time." He said, stepping back to break their touching. Blaine groaned, feeling teased.

"But you _will _tell me later." He insisted, crossing his arms. His boyfriend cracked a smile.

"I promise." He spoke with a tone that was similar to one you would use with a small child. Their hands, but nothing more, found a way back to each other, and they left the room. It was warm, and humid in there from the shower, and neither of them enjoyed feeling stuffy. The clean air from Blaine's room whipped into their grateful faces.

Kurt sighed, inhaling the scent of the other boy's room gratefully. He was only vaguely aware that most of this was emitting from him; Blaine shampoo wafting into his nostrils. They locked eyes with each other and smiled.

There was suddenly a loud, sharp scream from downstairs. They flinched at this, jumping slightly.

"What was-?" Kurt tried to ask, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. Blaine's tense face relaxed when he heard more familiar voices coming from downstairs.

"I'm assuming Wes' family is here." He replied, smirking. "That would be Prudence yelling." Kurt laughed, shutting the bathroom door, and walking forward, towards Blaine's bed.

"I take it they're close." He tightened his lips, not wanting to think about how annoying this pairing could be.

"Very." Blaine confirmed, smirking. He saw where Kurt was trying to go, and immediately wrapped his arms around the boys waist again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, squirming. The last thing he needed was one of the Stewarts walking in on this. But Blaine just tightened his hold, and inched them towards the bed, before crashing down onto it in a heap.

Kurt's small shriek was muffled by the soft comforter. "Blaine!" He whined, damp hair dripping onto the pillow. His boyfriend giggled, hugging him close.

"I was just speeding up your casual stroll to my bed." He assured him, shifting into the mattress to stay comfortable. Kurt sighed, and tried to relax.

"Thank you, I suppose." He muttered, nestling closer to the curly haired boy. They held each other there for a few seconds, comfortably embracing. Kurt had his legs tucked up by Blaine's waist, who's own were stretched out in a neat line across the blue sheets.

"Do we _have _to go downstairs?" Kurt asked, eyelashes fluttering. They tickled Blaine's neck, who's chin was resting on his head.

"Not until my mom comes up here and forces us...Which could be a while." He admitted, trying not to shudder. Kurt's hands, which were folded gently onto his chest, were playing with the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Let's not move." The porcelain boy agreed. The strong arms around his waist tightened.

"Mmm." Blaine almost hummed in agreement. As they delved deeper into the comfortable silence, Kurt let his eyes wander around the room. At first he had only noticed the Disney memorabilia, guitars, and frames. This time, he looked closer at the pictures themselves...

There seemed to be a wall dedicated to his obsessions, and another to his family. The frames on the wall opposite of them held pictures of friends, and the last displayed a collection of guitar posters.

"Are you asleep?" Blaine whispered, for the small boy had gone very quiet and still in the past few minutes. Kurt took a deep breath, assuring him that he was not.

"Who is that?" He asked, breaking Blaine's hold on him and sitting up.

"Who?" Blaine asked, frowning at the hundreds of pictures around the room. They were both upright now. Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt looked almost unhappy. The boys were sitting next to each other, cross legged, and shoulders touching.

"That boy, third row..." He pointed, then continued to play with his fingers. Blaine followed his gaze to a picture of his fifteen year old self, hugging another.

"My first boyfriend." Blaine admitted, eyeing Kurt warily when he ducked his head down.

"What happened?" He asked, before feeling Blaine shrug.

"Nothing, really. We dated when I went to Dalton, and broke up a few months later." He said. There was no dramatic, "The Notebook"-esque story for him. Just a boyfriend, who he lost feelings for eventually.

"Huh." Kurt sounded nonchalant, but it seemed fake. "So am I your second boyfriend?"

"Yes you are." Blaine smiled. "I dated Zach because he was the first out person I've ever met. Eventually I realized that I needed to set some standards..."

Kurt laughed out loud at this. Clearly, Zach was not memorable. Also...Blaine had _chosen _him, rather than prancing towards any relationship opportunity he could. "That's good then." He concluded.

"You look jealous." Blaine teased, sliding off the bed reluctantly. His mother was bound to come back here any minute, criticizing his rudeness by not greeting their guests. He never understood this; they were as good as family.

"I am not." Kurt sniffed, crossing his arms. Blaine snorted, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on we should go." He insisted, tightening his grip to pull the flailing Kurt off of his blue, bed sheets.

"I want to stay with you!" He whined, in mock annoyance. His small figure was no match for Blaine though, and he was soon falling off of the bed and into his awaiting arms.

"I'm so sorry, we can try to sneak out?" He suggested, releasing Kurt, but keeping both hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Kurt smiled in assurance. "But Wes...and Prudence..."

"I know." Blaine let out a long whistle, hazel eyes widening in alarm. _Ample embarrassing opportunities presented themselves downstairs..._He looked up to stare at Kurt, and noticed that those blue eyes were scrutinizing him once again, with intense concentration this time. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kurt?" His tone was questioning.

"Who did you and Sophie get your eyes from?" He asked, looking genuinely curious. Blaine tried to hold back a flinch, and just barely succeeded.

"My nanna." He said, voice keeping steady. He had his weeks of crying...Now was the time to be over her.

"Oh." Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry, that was stupid-"

"No it wasn't." Blaine shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Honest question." Kurt moved away from him and inched towards the computer desk. Above it were photos of several generations of Stewarts.

"That's her right there." Blaine said softly, raising a soft finger to tap one of them. The glass was dusty, but they could both see the old woman in the frame easily. She appeared to be your average senior...Pale, blotchy skin, white hair, and a crooked smile. But there were those _eyes._ Exact copies of Sophie and Blaine. They made her look youthful, and spirited.

"She looks happy." Kurt noted, reaching to intertwine their hands together. Blaine still looked tense...

"Well that pictures from when we last visited her in Yellowknife." He cleared his throat, and eyed the fluffy, white snow that covered his deceased loved one's hair. "I used to live up there, but mom got a new job...things happened."

"But she decided to stay." Kurt nodded, understanding. This was a woman who did as she pleased; never feeling obliged to be anywhere other than where she wanted to be.

"Yeah, but she visited and Skyped enough. Never even got to miss her." Blaine said fondly. Kurt squeezed his hand gently, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Should we go?" He asked, seeing the haze from Blaine's eyes leave gradually.

"Yeah, come on." Blaine agreed, turning away from his grandma's identical eyes reluctantly. They left the room, hand in hand, each lost in their own thoughts. Blaine was remembering childhood memories of talking with his grandma...Kurt was thinking of ways to cheer the boy up, who understandably was still coping with her death. They had left his room, and were in the hallway now.

"Did you know that when I was three, I got a pair of red high heels as a gift?" Kurt blurted out, lip twitching at the memory. His plan worked, and Blaine let out a loud laugh as they neared the staircase.

"_What?" _He asked incredulously, as they made their way down it.

"I'm serious, they're all I wanted." Kurt insisted. "Oh but they had to be _sensible _heels. I made my dad return the first four pairs."

"Tell me how you even had to come out." Blaine snickered. Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Sure you were." They both laughed, slowing their pace down when they reached the bottom floor. There was the unmistakable sound of pure Wes coming from the living room.

"No Prudey!" Wes' voice rang out. "I'm out of pineapples!"

"Uhh..." Kurt frowned, not wanting to enter the living room. Blaine sighed, and pulled them into it nonetheless. Clair and Joy were chatting amiably on the couch, while Wes and Prudence huddled in the furthest corner.

"Hey Joy." Blaine smiled. The two women looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" She sang, nodding at him. "And to you to, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt said shyly, before eyeing Wes with a scrutinizing expression on his face. Sophie was clinging onto the boy's left foot, sucking on the sock that resided there. He didn't seem to notice, for there were large blueprints spread out in-between him and Prudence.

"Wesley, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, still not sitting down. He had no intention of sticking around for girl-talk, or watching himself become exposed to his boyfriend. (Plenty of embarrassing childhood stories assured him of that.)

"Plotting." He replied airily. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together. That didn't sound too good.

"It's okay Kurt." Prudence smiled. "Nobody will be hurt." She looked back down to the blueprints and pointed at a random area.

"See that?" She asked Wes, who nodded solemnly. "If that's going to work, we'll need four bags of sugar."

"I know! I lost the bag of pennies by the way-" He groaned.

"You what?" She shrieked, arms flailing. "Okay, that's it. Operation blown. Honestly man, get yourself together!"

"Quiet down!" Clair ordered, glaring at them. She happened to know this plan involved plenty of Kurt, and wasn't keen on them finishing it.

"Fine. We'll take our genius elsewhere." Wes sniffed, yanking the large sheet of paper from Prudence's hands. She flinched, muttering something about a paper-cut.

"Good to see you too, Kurt." Wes said teasingly, as he left the room. Prudence punched him in the arm, with an air of playfulness.

"Escape now?" Blaine mouthed at Kurt, edging back towards the hallway. Before the other boy could even nod, Joy called them over.

"Boys, we need you here for a second." She said sternly.

"Please, can we-" Blaine tried to say, but he cut himself off. The look on his mothers face was enough indication that this wasn't something they could weasel out of.

"Just sit down. We'll be a few minutes." She said, gesturing towards the couch opposite of where she and Joy were sitting. They sat down gingerly, sinking into the plush leather seats.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." Joy said, smiling reassuringly at Kurt, who's eyes were particularly wide. Blaine sat next to him, looking unwilling, but curious all the same.

"So..." Clair started, looking up at them now. She clasped her hands together with a large clap. "I know you've told us that you are not sexually active-" Blaine's face paled, and his jaw dropped in horror.

"Okay, mom? _No." _He said quietly. "I don't need to hear this."

"Listen sweetie," Joy started. This time if was Kurt that interrupted. He appeared to be some real version of Casper, judging by the colour his skin had paled to.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it, but we know all there is to know, and-"

"Nothing's happening anyway-"

"_Enough." _Clair snapped, putting on her best, annoyed motherly look. "You don't need to say anything. Just sit tight, and listen." They all fell silent, Kurt now a beet red, and Blaine staring down at his knees dejectedly. Why was this happening?

"We know that you know about the risk of disease, and the importance of being safe..." Joy started, sounding horribly nonchalant.

"No sex for the next year, as far as you know?" Clair asked, slightly amused. Kurt was gaping at her with a twisted look on his face.

"No-no sex." Blaine said hurriedly. "Mom, trust me-"

"I trust you." She replied clearly. "But you don't know what could happen."

"Hormones." Joy nodded knowingly. "They get out of control, and you forget about everything. You forget that you're not ready, or that you're not protected."

"This isn't necessary." Kurt tried to choke out. "_Thank you_, but I promise you."

"It's not that I don't believe you, honey." Joy smiled at him. "We're only doing this so that you're aware, should any other urges overtake you."

"Also, if you feel, in a few months, or even tomorrow night, that you're ready, we want you to be prepared." Clair finished for her. Blaine swore they were twins, separated at birth. He was reminded vaguely of Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series, finishing the others sentences all the time.

"This isn't happening." Blaine groaned, gripping onto Kurt's tense hand with all of his strength. Both women shushed him.

"Just take these, honey." Clair said, compromising. Clearly, Blaine didn't need a talk. But there was no way she was letting him leave without condoms. Her manicured nails fumbled with the plastic bag sitting next to her, and she held up the small, cardboard box of protection at her son.

"_Mom!"_ He whined, Kurt was saying something too...It sounded suspiciously like him quickly blurting out that his father had already told them everything they needed to know.

"Neither of you two boys are leaving without these." Joy said quickly, grabbing the package and throwing it at Blaine. He let out a loud groan, but complied, catching the condoms in his hands, and shoving them out of sight inside of his shirt.

"I'm blacking out." Kurt muttered, becoming too interested in the stain on his sweatpants. If only a hole would open up in the floor, and devour him.

"That's all." Clair finished. "Kurt, I'm sure you won't die from embarrassment. But you will if you get AIDS you kno-"

"Okay, leaving. Now. Not coming back." Blaine spat out standing up with great speed, a grateful Kurt trailing behind him with equal enthusiasm.

"Wait, _lube!" _Joy screamed, waving the bottle in alarm. Unfortunately, (for her at least), the boys were already scurrying out of the room and out of sight. She could have sworn Kurt tripped in his haste to leave.. Licking her chapped lips, she dropped the bottle and turned back to her friend, with raised eyebrows. She had told her that this would happen. Blaine was never comfortable with these topics around his parents.

"Only downside of a gay child." Clair huffed, sinking back into the cushions, noticing how her friend was eyeing her. She blew stray strands of hair from her face and crossed her arms. "You are clueless when it comes to sex, and they know that. Which is why the talk is especially awkward."

"It can't be just that." Joy assured her, then letting out a fond smile. "Blaine's just shy."

"I think I prefer it." Clair remarked optimistically. "Prudence just thanked me with this unbelievably happy expression on her face, and ran off..."

"That's our girl." Joy snickered, laughing fondly along with her best friend. They had come a long way, that was for sure. She remembered meeting this cooky, quirky blonde in her grade 9 science class...They complimented each others hair, and things just went upwards from there.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I can't even-" Blaine stammered, shoving the dreaded box of rubbers into his sink cabinet. Kurt propped himself up by the elbows on the counter, taking a deep breath.

"It's fine." His voice cracked. "Just unexpected. She means well."

"I know." Blaine said quietly. "I just she never would..You know talk about it."

"Why not?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He could very well see Clair searching up information on Wikipedia for an occasion like this.

"It's just weird, you know?" He said after a long pause. "...For her to assume I would have a sex life at all." Kurt shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I'm not following." His voice was quiet.

"My family's really religious, and so am I." Blaine stared wide eyed at Kurt, knowing well that he was an atheist. "My church has always accepted homosexuals...But they don't condone abusing the holy body, in unnatural ways, 'for it is sacred' or something like that."

"No gay sex?" Kurt laughed awkwardly, trying to defuse the tension. Blaine shook his head "no."

"I assumed my family would feel the same." He shrugged. "Wasn't prepared..."

"I understand." Kurt smiled. "Sort of. About not being prepared and stuff."

"Thanks." Blaine ran an anxious hand through his curly mane. Kurt raised a confused eyebrow at him. "For not laughing at the teenage gay boy who goes to church."

"To each his own. I don't judge." Kurt gave him a cheeky grin, and sat down on the toilet seat. "On a scarier note, I don't think I'll ever be able to face your mother ever again."

Blaine snorted loudly, and Kurt tried not to self combust at how adorable it was. "Try living with her for the next few years." He sighed over dramatically.

"At least you have a mom." Kurt said, not unkindly. It still struck Blaine like a whip though. Was he really that inconsiderate?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Or at least in that way." He backtracked, frowning deeply now. Kurt looked up at him with a baby-faced expression. It was heartbreaking.

"Ah." He giggled, blue eyes shining bright. "That isn't what you should have taken it as. Just...Sometimes I wish you could have met mine."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine pouted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Bambi, that's who Kurt reminded him of sometimes. A poor, lovable creature that knows too much heartbreak, with no mother...

"It's not only me." Kurt smiled a tentative smile. "I wish I could have met your grandma. She sounds like she was a great person."

It was Blaine's turn to gulp deeply now. He pushed back his shaky voice, and tried to copy Kurt's optimism, and acceptance. "I bet you three pennies that they're playing Scrabble up in Heaven right now, laughing at us." Yes, that worked. He felt better already.

"I-You-" The porcelain boy opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure of how to reply to that. In the end, he decided on releasing a loud giggle. "You're crazy!"

"No, my good sir." Blaine corrected, clearing his throat, and pulling out his best dapper voice. "I am _comedic._"

"If you insist, but I seriously doubt-"

"I will ruin your hair, I swear." Blaine threatened. Kurt raised his eyebrows and placed both hands onto his slender hips.

"Because I won't lie to you about your lack of talent?" His right eyebrow arched up, and a slow smile was tugging at his lips.

"Kurt, admit it." Blaine threatened, grabbing the hair dryer, that had been resting on the sink.

"Nope." He shrugged, crossing his arms. After all, there was no way Blaine would ever dream of doing something like that. They both knew that anybody who ruined Kurt's hair would be lucky to leave with all body parts intact.

Yet Blaine creeped closer to Kurt, the dryer raised like a weapon. Slowly, he was cornered into the furthest side of the bathroom...

* * *

"Will they shut up?" Prudence moaned, awkwardly perching on the ledge outside of Blaine's room. The rusty ladder Wes have stolen from her garage was barely holding her weight, along with the Asian boy, clinging onto the bar's below her feet.

"Just go in!" Wes whined, having a terrible fear of heights. A sharp kick in the head from above signaled him to _shut up._

"I can't, they're talking in the bathroom!" Her voice hissed at him. Sure enough, she could plainly see Blaine and Kurt, backs to her, talking in the bathroom. No, not talking..._giggling and flirting_ more like.

"Just wait till their backs are turned and get in." Wes muttered with a fierce look of determination on his face. He was going to get into that room and steal Blaine's precious diary, if it killed him.

"Okay, fine." Prudence whispered. The two boys were still far into the bathroom, and seemed much too absorbed to notice anything but each other. Now was the time. Her bitten nails clawed at the old window, and pulled it up.

Wes winced as the loud, rusty squeaking window opened. He shut his eyes, waiting for Blaine to rush out, and push them both off of the ladder, but that didn't happen. Instead, there was Prudence pulling at his short hair, and the sound of her Chuck Taylors scampering through the window, and into Blaine's room. He followed suit. It was no easy feet, either. Wesley enjoyed imagining that he was an amazing athlete, but the truth was that he couldn't play worth a damn.

"Sh." Prudence said, so quietly that Wes was never sure if she had actually said something. They had both tumbled into the room rather loudly, but froze once they had gotten their bearings. The silence that they had expected was gone. In it's place, there was a loud...booming noise. By the sounds of it, Blaine was blowdrying Kurt's hair, and yelling loudly.

"What the hell, you said they were talking." Wes whispered to Prudence, slowly inching across the room.

"Shut. up." Prudence commanded. Although she was also confused by the sudden change in topic her brother had chosen to take. Whatever the case, it had bought her at least two minutes of sneaking around his room.

"There!" Wes pointed at the small, black notebook partially concealed underneath a stuffed teddy bear. Of course his best friend would sleep with a stuffed animal, and his diary. The screams and noises from the bathroom increased in volume, for which the two ninjas were grateful.

Prudence smirked, thinking something similar to what Wes was at the time. She creeped up to the bed, not even flinching when Wes sneezed. Judging by the loud crash that had come from the bathroom, she assumed Kurt had been cornered into the bathtub with the blowdryer. At least Kurt brought out an...interesting side of Blaine.

Odd behavior aside, Prudence carelessly threw the teddy bear from the bed. It landed somewhere-she didn't have the time to check. All that mattered now, was getting the diary. She grabbed it's leather cover, and turned to give Wes a frantic look. It was time they got out of there.

The pair of them scurried back towards the window frantically. The hallway was an option of course, since the room had only been locked from the inside...But it was infinitely more boring.

Wes had left the window open, and swung a leg over the frame. The transition from a warm, heated house, to the winter air outside made him shudder. Before he could make another move, the screaming and deafening roar of the blow dryer stopped. There was a dead silence, except for Kurt giggling occasionally.

"Shit." Prudence mouthed to Wes, becoming cautious. She flapped her arms wildly, alerting him to hurry up, and backed herself up towards the door. They couldn't both get out the window before her brother caught them, so she took one for the team and chose the _most boring route _possible.

"Prudence, what the hell?" A voice shouted at her, as she creeped up towards the other side of the room. Wes was still frozen, his pants appearing to have caught onto something. She looked up to find her brother glaring furiously at her, and then back at his Asian friend.

"Wes?" Kurt appeared at Blaine's side, his hair looking like a tumbleweed. "What are you doing in the window?"

"Prudence!" Wes ignored him. "My jeans are stuck!"

"Oh no!" She said dramatically. "Blaine, you better go help him!"

"Is that my diary?" He asked, aghast. Prudence giggled nervously, hiding it behind her back. But the damage was done.

"Blaine, you should really help Wes out!" She smiled, nodding her head towards the struggling boy, halfway caught inside the room, and outside on the ladder. Blaine, of course, didn't notice. There was no way he was letting his sister distract him, so that she could escape.

"Prudence, give it back!" Blaine whined, lunging at her. She screamed and threw it across the room. The siblings collapsed into a heap on the ground, both trying to untangle themselves, and rush towards the coveted book. Thankfully, Kurt jogged forwards to cling it safely towards his chest.

"Would you two leave?" He shrieked. Blaine and Prudence were busy wrestling on the ground and calling each other names for him to notice.

"You have to stop!" Blaine said, shoving her shoulder, but not with much force. She snorted, and put her hands onto her hips.

"What, gonna tell mom?" Her voice was sweet and teasing. Her brother huffed up his chest, and raised his chin.

"Yeah, watch me." He said icily, stalking out of the room. Prudence started to look genuinely confused.

"Oh my God, he's really doing it." She knit her eyebrows together in concern and sprinted off after him, so that she could lie her way out of whatever he was going to say. Spying on your brother, and stealing his prized possessions could be seen as misbehaving, something Prudence just would not allow herself to be accused of.

"Honestly Wes!" Kurt snapped once they were alone, turning to face the struggling boy. "What the hell?"

"Okay Kurt." He said sharply, struggling greatly to move. "You can kick my ass later, but _I'm stuck in a freaking ladder right now_.HELP ME!" His voice was loud, and frantic. Kurt raised a cool eyebrow, and tossed Blaine's diary onto his bed.

"I thought you were kidding." He smiled, amused by this situation. Wes groaned and shook his head.

"Just give me your hand, and pull me up." Wes pleaded, beginning to whimper. "I'm really afraid of heights." Kurt sighed, and did just that. His pale hand clasped Wes' darker one, and he gripped it fiercely, pulling.

"Oh my God, you weigh so much!" He complained, struggling to even budge the boy from the window.

"How-"

Tug.

"The hell-"

Tug.

"Did you get-"

Tug.

"Your jeans stuck in a freaking ladder!"

_Rip._

The sound of denim tearing apart made both of the boys freeze. Kurt's jaw dropped and his face twisted at the sight of Wesley tumbling into Blaine's room, in his boxers.

"Cannot be unseen...Cannot be unseen..." He moaned, covering his eyes. Wes shrieked when he realized he had been pulled out of the window, but his caught pants had stayed.

"I'M BARE!" He wailed, diving onto the bed to cover himself up with the bed sheets. Kurt was so busy moaning about how scarred he was at Wesley's hairy legs to notice the Asian boy grab Blaine's diary, and cling it to himself underneath the covers.

Prudence owed him for ripping his pants of to get this.

But it was worth it...So many embarrassing secrets the notebook contained.

Havoc shall ensue.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I probably should have warned you guys, but I've had culminating and exams for the past two weeks so I couldn't write at all. Then, last week, when I was almost finished the chapter, I broke my wrist. Writing has taken much longer than it should.**

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, but it's all just a lead-up to a big chapter coming up soon! Everything is significantly important. **

**I love you all so much. Thank you for sticking with me through the wait. **

**You are all beautiful people and deserve hugs.**

***Cyber hugs ensue***

**PS-Watch out for many one-shots coming up (:**

**PPS-I don't like this chapter. I'm so sorry for even giving it to you. **

**The next one should be...better. I hope. Gah.**

**DID I MENTION THAT I LOVE YOU?**


End file.
